Wonderful Journey
by Fei Mei
Summary: Seorang OC yang juga memegang wild card datang sebagai murid baru di SMA Gekkoukkan dan bergabung dengan SEES karena ia ingin mencaritahu tentang suatu hal. A/N: OC yang berpotensi mary-sue, berusaha mengikukti timeline P3F, terinspirasi dari lagu Disney. COMPLETE Epilog. Nantikan sekuelnya!
1. Chapter 1

Wow, Fei dateng ke fandom ini lagi! xD  
Oke, sekilas aja cerita tentang fict satu ini, jadi Fei sebenernya udah lama (banget) mikirin tentang jalan ceritanya, tapi baru sekarang terealisasikan. Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Disney yang judulnya "Wonderful Journey" atau "At The Beginning" (Fei gak tau yang mana judul sebenernya). Dan entah ini disebutnya songfict ato enggak :/

.

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 FES punya ATLUS

**Warning**: Pemakaian OC yang (sepertinya) mary-sue, typo(s)

**a/n**: Berusaha mengikuti timeline P3F

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 1: "We were Strangers, Starting Out on a Journey"~**

**.**

**.**

Misaki Ruu berjalan meninggalkan stasiun Iwatodai. Gadis itu berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang gambarnya tertera pada brosur yang dipegangnya. Brosur itu berjudul "Asrama-asrama sekolah Gekkoukkan", dan ia menuju ke asrama yang telah direkomendasikan oleh ketua yayasan sekolah. Ya, ia didaftarkan untuk masuk ke asrama Iwatodai.

Mulai semester ini Ruu –atau yang lebih akrab disapa Ruuki, akan melanjutkan studinya di SMA Gekkoukkan. Selama kelas sepuluh kemarin ia bersekolah di sekolah yang terletak di kampung halamannya sendiri yakni Hokkaido. Kemudian karena suatu alasan, ia memutuskan untuk menjalani studinya sebagai siswi kelas sebelas di sekolah Gekkoukkan. Jauh dari kampung halamannya, memang.

Tinggal berjalan sekitar empat blok lagi dan ia akan sampai di asramanya. Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu di jalan mati, demikian juga lampu-lampu di pertokoan dan rumah sekitar Ruuki. Lalu gadis itu pun melihat beberapa peti mati berdiri di pinggir-pinggir jalan dan di pertokoan –yang tadinya peti tersebut tidak terlihat olehnya sebelum ini. Di saat yang sama, ia pun mencium bau amis, bukan bau amis biasa melainkan bau amis darah. Ruuki melihat banyak cipratan darah di sekitar jalan. Ia merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil ponsel, dilihatnya ponsel itu mati. dicobanya untuk menyalakan ponsel itu, tetapi barang itu tidak mau juga menyala. Tetapi Ruuki tidak mau ambil pusing, sehingga ia pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Begitu ia sampai di blok tempat asrama Iwatodai berada, lampu-lampu jalan kembali menyala. Bercak-bercak darah telah lenyap. Bulan yang tadinya menampakkan cahaya agak kehijauan pun kini bersinar normal lagi. Dengan rasa sedikit penasaran, ia pun mengambil ponselnya lagi dan melihat bahwa ponselnya itu kini sudah menyala. Lalu ia berjalan lagi.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Ruuki langsung membuka pintu depan, dengan harapan pintu tersebut tidak dikunci atau masih ada orang di dalam yang belum tertidur. Dan kedua harapannya terkabul. Pintu itu tidak terkunci dan begitu ia masuk, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran dan seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang baru saja berjalan melewati gadis yang sedang duduk itu.

"Ah, aku sudah menunggumu," kata gadis berambut merah itu.

"Maksudmu, aku?" tanya Ruuki, sembari gadis asing itu menghampirinya.

"Namaku Kirijo Mitsuru, dan pemuda yang disana adalah Sanada Akihiko. Selamat datang di asrama Iwatodai," ucap Mitsuru sambil tersenyum.

"Err, asrama ini…campur?" tanya Ruuki lagi.

"Ya, begitulah. Selain aku dan Akihiko, masih ada Takeba Yukari. Arisato Minato adalah anggota baru asrama ini yang baru sampai beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum kau sampai disini. Nah, Akihiko tolong kau antar Misaki ke kamarnya," pinta Mitsuru dibalas dengan anggukan Akihiko. Kemudian Ruuki pun mengikuti Akihiko ke lantai tiga.

Ruuki tidak tahu bahwa ternyata asrama itu cukup besar. Dan sebenarnya mungkin terlalu besar untuk ditempati hanya oleh lima orang –dan bahkan hanya tiga orang saja sebelum dia dan seorang anak baru lagi datang ke tempat itu.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Ruuki, Akihiko memberikan kunci kamar kepada gadis itu dan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut Ruuki agak aneh.

"Apakah di jalan tadi ada suatu kejadian yang tidak biasa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah, seperti keadaan di sekitarmu tidak normal mungkin?"

"Oh…Tidak, tidak ada kejadian-kejadian semacam itu," jawab Ruuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, tidak masalah. Tetapi jika terjadi sesuatu tadi, tolong jangan pernah ceritakan kepada siapa pun, oke? Nah, selamat malam," ucap Akihiko lalu pergi ke lantai dua.

Ruuki membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam. Lalu ia menggerai rambut biru panjangnya yang dari tadi ia ikat dua selama perjalanan. Tidak sanggup lagi untuk membereskan barang-barangnya, ia pun terlelap di kasur saking lelahnya.

.

.

Pagi pun tiba dan Ruuki sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya. Selama di Hokkaido ia sudah terbiasa bangun pagi –subuh malah, karena ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak dan membereskan rumah. Kebiasaan bangun paginya itu tidak bisa ia hilangkan begitu saja disini, itulah sebabnya ia sudah bangun sejak pukul empat dini hari. Masih mengantuk memang, karena ia baru terlelap sekitar pukul duabelas lewat di tengah malam.

Saat ia sedang menyisir rambutnya, pintunya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Gadis itu pun menaruh sisirnya di meja lalu menyambut orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan didapatinya seorang gadis berambut coklat susu dan mengenakan sweter merah muda di luar seragam sekolahnya.

"Selamat pagi! Kau pasti Misaki Ruu, kan? Aku Takeba Yukari, kau boleh panggil aku Yukari," kata gadis berambut coklat susu itu dengan nada ceria.

"Oh, selamat pagi Yukari-san. Kalau begitu kau juga boleh memanggilku Ruuki. Teman-temanku di Hokkaido biasa memanggilku dengan nama itu," balas Ruuki.

"Baiklah, Ruuki. Jadi, kau sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah? Aku akan menunjukkan jalannya kepadamu dan Minato-kun!" kata Yukari dan dijawab anggukan kepala Ruuki.

Ruuki mengambil rasnya dari kursi dan mengikuti Yukari keluar dari asrama bersama dengan Minato –laki-laki kurus berambut biru tua yang tampangnya agak emo. Mereka bertiga naik kereta dari stasiun menuju sekolah. Selama perjalanan, Yukari menjelaskan kepada dua orang teman barunya tentang tempat-tempat sekitar Iwatodai. Dan Ruuki pun baru tahu kalau Yukari dan Minato seumuran dengannya, sedangkan Mitsuru dan Akihiko adalah murid kelas duabelas.

Sesampainya di SMA Gekkoukkan, Ruuki dan Minato langsung melihat ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat mereka masuk ke kelas mana, sedangkan Yukari langsung menghampiri teman-teman klub memanahnya. Setelah melihat ke papan pengumuman, Minato pergi meninggalkanya untuk ke kamar kecil sedangkan Ruuki diajak Yukari pergi ke aula.

Setelah pidato awal tahun diberikan, murid-murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Di kelasnya, Ruuki langsung mengambil tempat duduk di paling depan –seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di sekolah lamanya. Tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, ia duduk tenang mendengarkan kata sambutan dari sang wali kelas, yaitu Toriumi-sensei.

Begitu bel berbunyi, Toriumi-sensei keluar dari kelasnya. Yukari pun segera menghampiri Ruuki yang tempat duduknya hanya selisih satu kursi. Ya, Ruuki sekelas dengan Yukari dan Minato. Saat sedang mengobrol dengan Ruuki, tiba-tiba Yukari menghampiri meja Minato yang di depannya ada seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan topi bisbol.

"Astaga, masakah aku harus sekelas denganmu lagi!?" kata Yukari kesal. Ruuki yang penasaran segera menghampiri teman barunya itu.

"Itu namanya takdir Yuka-tan!" ujar lelaki itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Minato-kun?" tanya Yukari.

"Tidak ada maksud buruk, kok, hanya ingin menyapa teman baru. Dan hei! Bukankah kau anak baru juga?" tanya laki-laki itu pada Ruuki dan gadis itu mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, nona manis, namaku Iori Junpei! Teman Yuka-tan!" ucap pemuda bertopi bisbol itu dengan bangga.

"Teman? OGAH!" ujar Yukari lalu menarik Ruuki menuju pintu.

"Ayo pulang, Minato-kun!" ajak Yukari sebelum ia dan Ruuki keluar kelas.

.

.

Suatu ketika, saat bulan penuh, entah kenapa Ruuki terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ada perasaan dan firasat yang tidak enak yang menyelimuti hatinya. Seakan sesuatu sedang terjadi. Karena khawatir, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berganti baju, berniat untuk turun ke lantai satu. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu kamar, seseorang telah lebih dulu mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf, aku masuk, ya!" ujar orang dari luar –Yukari.

"Yukari-san, ada apa?" tanya Ruuki.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, ayo ikut, kita harus keluar!" seru Yukari.

"Oh, bawa ini, untuk jaga-jaga," kata Yukari lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah pisau lempar pada Ruuki. "Dan kau juga bawa ini, Minato-kun," kata Yukari sambil menyerahkan pedang pendek pada Minato yang ada di belakangnya.

Kemudian mereka pun berlari ke lantai satu, agar mereka bisa keluar lewat pintu belakang. Tetapi tiba-tiba Mitsuru menghubungi Yukari dan berkata bahwa sesuatu yang mengejar mereka tidak hanya ada satu, ada juga yang mengejar lewat pintu belakang. Dengan cekatan Yukari langsung memandu Ruuki dan Minato untuk berlari ke atap, dengan harapan mereka akan aman disana.

Sesampainya di atap, Yukari dengan segera mengunci pintu dan langsung menarik nafas lega. Gadis bersweter merah muda itu kemudian memastikan bahwa pistolnya masih ia bawa.

Belum semenit berlalu, ketiga remaja itu mendengar sesuatu yang datang. Ternyata "monster" yang mengejar mereka ada juga yang memanjat lewat dinding asrama. Dengan diselimuti rasa takut, Yukari mengambil pistolnya –evokernya, dan mengadahkan benda itu ke dahinya.

Makhluk-makhluk itu semakin dekat, dan tangan dari salah satu makhluk itu menyerang tangan Yukari sehingga evokernya terlempar. Benda berbentuk pistol itu terjatuh tepat di sebelah Ruuki. Evoker yang ada tulisan "SEES" itu diambil Ruuki dengan agak ragu. Dan entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, gadis itu mengarahkan evoker tersebut ke dahinya sebelah kanan, lalu mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan perlahan.

"Per…so…na…"

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 selesai~  
Gimana? Gimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Pasti jelek. Sial =="  
Fei akan berusaha update sebisa dan sesempatnya ya! :3

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, akhirnya Fei sukses update yang ini! (readers: "Mana SUM-nya?" Fei: "Entahlah, Fei pun bimbang." –dihajar masal-)

.

**Sp-Cs**: Sebenernya bukannya "ada" lagi, tapi "sudah banyak"… tapi kemungkinan besar Fei gak akan men-discontinued fict ini, soalnya Fei udah nyiapin plotnya sampe tamat di chapter 13 / 14 (kalo gak ada yang di tambah). Jadi mungkin bukannya discontinued, melainkan hanya lama di-update-nya, contohnya ya…sekarang ini #plak

.

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 punya ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) menjadi Mary-Sue

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 2: "Never Dreaming, What We'd Have to Go Through"~**

**.**

**.**

_Makhluk-makhluk itu semakin dekat, dan tangan dari salah satu makhluk itu menyerang tangan Yukari sehingga evokernya terlempar. Benda berbentuk pistol itu terjatuh tepat di sebelah Ruuki. Evoker yang ada tulisan "SEES" itu diambil Ruuki dengan agak ragu. Dan entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, gadis itu mengarahkan evoker tersebut ke dahinya sebelah kanan, lalu mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan perlahan._

_"Per…so…na…"_

.

.

Cahaya biru mengelilingi Ruuki sesaat setelah bunyi pecahan kaca terdengar. Dan entah darimana asalnya, sesosok makhluk muncul di belakang gadis itu –melayang di udara.

Makhluk itu berbentuk bulat dan warnanya biru tua, memiliki tiga mata yang besar-besar dan seram. Ada sepasang kaki berwarna merah di bawah tubuhnya, serta sayap iblis kecil berwarna emas di balik punggungnya. Makhluk itu bernama Mazed Eyes.

"Maragi!" seru Ruuki. Dengan persona-nya, ia langsung mengeluarkan elemen api. Dengan mudahnya, tangan dari setiap makhluk yang mereka bertiga langsung lenyap.

Ketika sesosok monster lagi dating dari belakang Minato, Ruuki langsung mencari pisau lempar yang diberikan Yukari sebelumnya dengan meletakkan pistol evokernya di lantai. Setelah mendapat pisaunya, Ruuki langsung melemparkan pisau tersebut. Minato yang terkejut langsung terjungkal ke depan dan mendapati evoker yang tadi ditaruh Ruuki.

"Persona!" seru Minato. Sekumpulan cahaya spiral kini mengelilingi lelaki berambut emo itu. Kemudian sesosok makhluk baru muncul dari belakang Minato. Makhluk itu berambut putih dengan membawa harpa di belakangnya. Nama makhluk itu adalah Orpheus.

"_Bash_!" Minato menggunakan _skill_-nya untuk mengalahkan sisa dari monster yang ada.

Setelah semua monster hilang, dua sosok makhluk yang melayang di belakang Ruuki dan Minato saat itu juga hilang. Sama seperti kedua makhluk yang telah hilang, kesadaran kedua remaja itu pun juga hilang. Pandangan mereka menjadi gelap, tidak bias melihat apa-apa, mendengar apa pun, dan seakan tubuh mereka mati rasa.

Saat tersadar, Ruuki tidak melihat adanya Yukari, Minato, ataupun kedua senpai-nya. Bahkan ruangan itu sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Ruangan itu bernuansa biru dan seakan bergetar –seperti sedang terjadi gempa. Tetapi getarannya janggal, karena seakan ruangan itu sedang bergerak naik atau turun di udara.

Disana ada seorang pria berambut putih yang bagian atasnya botak, serta hidung yang panjang. Sekilas, hidung itu mirip sekali dengan hidung Pinokio. Pria itu duduk di kursi di belakang meja. Dan ada seorang wanita yang berdiri disamping pria tersebut. Wanita itu memiliki rambut perak yang pendek dan membawa sebuah buku berwarna biru.

Masih di kursinya, Ruuki melihat ke sebelah kanannya. Ia menemukan Minato yang terduduk di kursi di sebelahnya dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Tetapi lelaki itu tersadar beberapa saat kemudian.

"Selamat datang di Ruang Velvet," kata si pria berhidung panjang. "Namaku adalah Igor, dan perempuan yang di sampingku ini adalah Elizabeth," katanya lagi.

"Halo," sapa Elizabeth.

Dan pembicaraan pun berlanjut tentang makhluk yang mereka panggil menggunakan evoker yang ternyata adalah makhluk bernama Persona, kemudian apa yang mereka lawan sebelumnya disebut _shadows_. Kemudian,

"_Wild Card_?" tanya Minato tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kalian berdua adalah pemegang _Wild Card_. Dengan kata lain, kalian akanbisa memiliki Persona lebih dari satu –tergantung relasi yang kalian miliki. Semakin banyak relasi yang kalian buat, akan semakin banyak juga Persona yang bisa kalian miliki. Dan kalian tidak akan bisa memanggil Persona yang sama secara bersamaan," jelas Elizabeth.

"Nah, kalian sudah harus kembali ke dunia kalian sekarang. Tetapi sebelumnya, tolong masing-masing dari kalian menyimpan kunci ini, ini adalah kunci untuk membuka pintu ruang Velvet," kata Igor sambil memberikan kedua remaja itu masing-masing sebuah kunci berwarna biru muda. "Nah, sampai jumpa lagi."

.

.

Ruuki membuka matanya, mengerjap-erjap kedua bola matanya berkali-kali. Bau kamar rumah sakit, ia hapal betul bau ruangan yang seperti itu. Dinding putih, korden putih, ranjang yang tidak enak ditiduri, dan semuanya serba putih. Ia benci ruangan seperti ini.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," kata Akihiko yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu. "Minato juga baru sadar beberapa menit yang lalu. Yukari tadi langsung memanggilku dan Mitusur ke kamar Minato. Lalu kupikir mungkin kau juga sudah menyadarkan diri," jelas Akihiko.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Ruuki.

"_Semalam_? Oh, malam dimana kau memanggil persona adalah sekitar…seminggu yang lalu," jawab Akihiko yang sedikit membuat Ruuki kaget.

"Ap-apa? Maksudnya aku tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu?" tanya gaddis itu.

"Ya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, itu wajar bagi ornag yang baru pertama kali mengeluarkan persona-nya. Oh, omong-omong persona adalah makhluk yang malam itu kau dan Minato panggil menggunakan evoker. Kau ingat makhluk itu kan?" kata Akihiko.

"Mazed Eyes. Ya, aku ingat," jawab Ruuki.

"Ya, itu dia. Hn, sebenarnya aku paling malas ada di kamar rawat rumah sakit –ruangan seperti ini selalu mengingatkanku akan adik perempuanku. Satu-satunya adik perempuanku, namanya Miki," jelas Akihiko sambil emnarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur Ruuki. "Hidupnya cukup singkat, padahal dia anak baik dan dia adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki dulu. Saat ia pergi dari dunia ini, rasanya ingin sekali aku langsung menyusulnya. Tetapi kalau aku bunuh diri, maka aku tidak akan bisa pergi ke tempat dimana dia berada –surga. Lalu sejak saat itu juga aku mengganggap hidup ini adalah sebuah permainan, dan aku pun bertemu dengan Mitsuru –gadis yang membuat hidupku lebih seru lagi karena ia mengenalkanku pada _shadows_ dan persona. Dan memburu _shadows_ sampai sekarang merupakan pelarianku," jelasnya lagi.

Ruuki menatap senpainya itu dengan hampir tidak ada ekspresi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada senpainya yang sedang mengenang masa lalunya. Apakah ia harus mengatakan sesuatu? Menghiburnya mungkin? Tetapi ia tidak pernah pandai berkata-kata, nanti malah ia mengatakan hal yang tidak baik. Pada akhirnya, Ruuki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Duh, kenapa aku malah menceritakan hal cengeng seperti itu? Sebaiknya ak–"

" –tidak cengeng kok. Itu normal, senpai. Menangisi dan sedih akan kepergian orang lain itu hal yang normal. Justru yang patut dipertanyakan adalah saat kau tidak sedih saat adikmu pergi," kata Ruuki, memotong kata-kata Akihiko.

"Kau piker begitu?" tanya Akihiko yang dijawab oleh anggukan mantap gadis berambut biru yang duduk di ranjang. "Hn, menarik. Oke, aku akan bilang pada Mitsuru kalau kau sudah sadar. Nanti akan ada dokter yang memeriksamu sebentar, kemudian kita bisa pulang ke asrama," kata Akhiko.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Minato dan Ruuki sudah kembali bersekolah. Hari itu klub-klub olahraga sedang membuka pendaftaran untuk anggota baru. Ada klub memanah, tinju, kendo, atletik, dan sebagainya. Yukari langsung menuju ke klub memanah sepulang sekolah, kemudian Akihiko pergi ke klub tinju, sedangkan Mitsuru sibuk di ruang OSIS. Minato pergi ke klub renang sedangkan Ruuki memutuskan untuk ikut klub kendo.

Di arena latihan kendo, Ruuki disambut hangat oleh guru olahraga dan Miyamoto Kazuhi sang kapten klub yang sekelas dengan Ruuki, serta seorang manager klub bernama Nishiwaki Yuko. Dan ternyata, Ruuki adalah satu-satunya anggota perempuan di klub tersebut. Tetapi untungnya ia tidak dipandang remeh begitu saja oleh anggota yang lainnya.

Seusai klub, Ruuki langsung pulang ke asramanya. Ikutsuki Shuji, si _Chairman_, sudah menunggunya di ruang tengah lantai satu bersama dengan Mitsuru. Karena Ruuki sudah ada, berarti mereka tinggal menunggu Minato.

Ttidak lama kemudian, Minato pun tiba di asrama. Ikutsuki langsung mengajak mereka bicara tentang Shadow dan Persona. Sampai larut malam, ketika sudah tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Minato dan Ruuki, Ikutsuki pun kembali ke rumahnya, sedangkan anak-anak yang di asrama beristirahat.

Di hari Minggu pagi yang sangat cerah, Yukari mengetuk pintu kamar Ruuki, dan gadis berambut biru itu mengajak temannya masuk ke kamar. Yukari memberitahu Ruuki bahwa mala mini mereka akan kedatangan teman baru dalam asrama –akan dibawa oleh Akihiko. Setelah memberitahukan tentang hal itu, keduanya mengobrrol macam-macam hal, dan di siang hari mereka pergi ke mall Paulownia.

Malam harinya, sesuai janji, Akihiko pulang ke asrama sambil membawa seorang pengguna persona yang baru –yang akan bergabung dengan mereka di asrama itu.

"Hei, ayo cepat masuk!" teriak Akihiko yang sudah masuk.

"Tunggu! Ini berat sekali!" kata orang dari luar. Suara lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak begitu asing bagi Ruuki, Minato, dan terutama Yukari yang sudah menunggu senpainya dan "si anak baru" di ruang tengah.

"Junpei?!" seru Yukari terkejut karena ternyata yang masuk ke asrama itu adalah seorang laki-laki kurus yang selalu mengenakan topi bisbol di kepalanya –Iori Junpei.

"Yo! Ah, jadi ternyata kalian bertiga juga? Ini keren!" kata Junpei kegirangan.

"Se –senpai! Jadi _dia_ yang akan bergabung dengan kita?!" tanya Yukari.

"Yah, kemarin malam aku menemui dia sedang sendirian saat _Dark Hour_. Dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang tidak tertidur dalam peti. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Mitsuru dan ia menyuruh orang ini tinggal bersama kita disini," jawab Akihiko.

"Oh, sial," dengus Yukari.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, sepulang sekolah, semua penghuni asrama Iwatodai langsung menuju ruang pertemuan di lantai empat, dimana Ikutsuki telah menunggu mereka. Setelah member ucapan selamat dating secara singkat dan (agak) garing, Ikutsuki pun memulai percakapan mereka.

"Apakah kalian percaya jika saya mengatakan bahwa dalam sehari ada lebih dari 24 jam?" tanyanya.

"Maaf?" ujar Junpei.

"Hn, " Ikutsuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagi manusia biasa, sehari memang hanya ada 24 jam, tetapi bagi kalian yang memiliki kemampuan khusus sebagai pengguna persona dalam sehari tidak akan melewati 24 jam dalam sehari. Ada jam yang tersembunyi di antara pukul 12 malam dan satu subuh. Tepat pukul 00.00 malam, waktu akan terhenti. Manusia yang tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti kalian akan tertidur tenang dalam peti dan tidak tahu apa-apa yang ada di luar sana. Tidak ada elektronik yang akan hidup, darah ada dimana-mana, pagar istana _shadow_ pun akan terbuka. Fenomena inilah yang kemudian kita kenal sebagai _Dark Hour_," jelas Ikutsuki.

"Arisato, Misaki, kalian berdua pernah berjalan dalam fenomena ini sebelumnya –sebelum _mereka_ menyerang asrama. Ingat sat kalian berdua pertama kali dating ke asrama ini?" tanya Mitsuru, dijawab anggukan kepala kedua juniornya. "Nah, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini waktu itu adalah pengalaman Dark Hour pertama yang kalian alami."

"Bukan yang pertama," ujar Ruuki tiba-tiba, membuat semua kepala tertuju padanya. "Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya untukku, sebab aku pernah terjebak di _Dark Hour_ juga sebelumnya."

"Kapan?" tanya Akihiko.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, dengan kakak laki-lakiku. Dan Mazed Eyes itu sebenarnya bukanlah persona-ku, itu adalah milik ibuku," jawab Ruuki.

"Hm, jadi ibu dan kakakmu adalah pengguna persona juga?" tanya Ikutsuki dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Ruuki. "Kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa ajak keluargamu untuk berdiskusi dengan kita disini tentang persona."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Ikutsuki-san. Kakak serta kedua orangtuaku sudah tiada. Satu-satunya yang masih bersama denganku hanyalah kucing ini, Serafina," jelas Ruuki.

Pada saat itu, suasana hening seketika. Semua mata masih tertuju pada gadis pemilik kucing putih itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara, sampai akhirnya Ikutsuki mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Ehem, jadi Kirijo-san, mungkin kau dan Akihiko harus membawa mereka berempat ke Tartarus," katanya.

"Tartar –? Apa itu?" tanya Junpei.

"Sarang para _shadows_, itulah istana yang tadi kami sebutkan. Nah, akhirnya aku akan melanjutkan permainan ini lagi," ujar Akihiko senang.

"Ya ampun, Akihiko! Kau kan, masih dalam tahap penyembuhan! Aku yakin lenganmu masih belum sembuh benar!" kata Mitsuru marah.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian bawalah adik-adik kelas kalian ini kesana sebelum tengah malam. Dan Akihiko, jangan dulu bertarung dengan _shadow_," pesan Ikutsuki, lalu mereka pun berangkat dari asrama.

Dari asrama, mereka naik kereta, menggunakan jalur yang sama dengan jalur yang mereka lewati jika akan pergi ke sekolah Gekkoukkan. Dan anehnya, ternyata mereka _memang_ pergi ke sekolah itu.

"Lho? Katanya pergi ke Tartar…apa itu namanya? Yah, pokoknya yang sarang _shadow_ itu! Kenapa kita ada disini?!" kata Junpei dengan nada tinggi.

"Jangan berisik, bodoh. Lagian memangnya kau tidak tahu?" tanya Yukari kesal.

"Eh?" dan Junpei-pun makin bingung.

"Wajar kalau dia tidak tahu, Yukari," ujar Mitsuru.

"Nah, tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi tengah malam," ucap Akihiko. Saat matanya menangkap sosok Ruuki, dalam otaknya terngiang kata-kata gadis itu.

" –_tidak cengeng kok. Itu normal, senpai. Menangisi dan sedih akan kepergian orang lain itu hal yang normal. Justru yang patut dipertanyakan adalah saat kau tidak sedih saat adikmu pergi,"_

Lalu Akihiko mengalihkan pandangannya. Berusaha tidak peduli seperti apa yang selama ini ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin lagi menyayangi orang seperti ia menyayangi Miki. Tidak lagi, karena ia takut. Takut saat ia memiliki seseorang yang berharga lagi ia malah tidak ingin kehilangan. Tidak lagi. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak untuk orang yang kedua.

Jam dinding sekolah Gekkoukkan masih berdetak. Tidak ada makhluk hidup di sekitar tempat itu yang bersuara. Semuanya hening,. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam.

.

11 : 59 : 55

.

11 : 59 : 56

.

11 : 59 : 57

.

11 : 59 : 58

.

11 : 59 : 59

.

00 : 00 : 00

Dan Dark Hour pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Oke, jadi ini Fei ngetiknya pake computer sekolah. Enggak, bukan nyuri waktu loh ya, tapi memang lagi nganggur, nungguin ujian praktek yang jam 1an nanti. Terus bosen, makanya gini deh … :/

Persona Mazed Eyes-nya Ruuki itu ga ada di fandom Persona Series sebenernya, itu hanya imajinasi Fei semata ==". Terus kalo gak bisa kebayang tentnag bentuk persona Mazed Eyes, silahkan cari di google, search "Crazed Eye", itu adalah nama Mana di Mana Khemia, tapi beda loh ya, yang mirip cuma keperawakannya, jadi ini bukan crossover :)

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Fei: "Fei balik lagi~"  
Minato: "Tumben cepet…"  
Fei: "Gak seneng aja sih lu."  
Minato: "Memang gak seneng."  
Fei: "…*tendang Minato*…"

.

**Sp-Cs**: Aih, jangan bikin Fei ge-er selangit dong… #blush (?). makasih ya review-nya :')

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 3: "Now Here We are, Suddenly Standing with You"~**

**.**

**.**

_00 : 00 : 00_

_Dan Dark Hour pun dimulai._

.

.

Gedung sekolah Gekkoukkan yang sangat bagus itu tiba-tiba seakan bergerak. Ada bagian yang seperti tertarik keatas, dan ada pula yang tertarik kebawah. Ada bentuk-bentuk aneh yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam gedung. Tidak ada lagi gedung Gekkoukkan yang warna utamanya adalah putih. Gedung itu sekarang malah berbentuk seperti menara pisa yang menjulang tinggi ke angkasa. Warnanya pun tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

Darah mulai tergenang dimana-mana, lampu dan elektronik di sekitar remaja-remaja itu pun mati. Nuansa yang tidak mengenakan keluar dari gedung aneh itu. Dari Tartarus.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi pada sekolah kita?!" kata Junpei, terperanjat melihat 'sosok baru' sekolahnya itu.

"Inilah yang disebut Tartarus. Jangan khawatir, setelah Dark Hour selesai, sekolah kita ini akan kembali seperti semula," ujar Akihiko.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk," kata Mitsuru.

Di dalam Tartarus, ada tangga besar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Hanya ada tangga itu saja. Tidak ada pintu (selain pintu yang mereka masuki dari luar tadi), jendela, atau tangga yang lainnya. Hanya ada tangga besar di tengah ruangan…dan pintu berwarna biru yang ada di sudut ruangan. Pintu itu tiba-tiba muncul disana. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada yang begitu memperhatikan akan kehadiran pintu tambahan itu. Hanya Minato dan Ruuki yang melihat ke arahnya. Minato mengambil inisiatif untuk maju lebih dulu, lelaki itu berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Kemudian Ruuki mengikuti Minato, masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

Di dalam, dua kursi telah disiapkan di tengah ruangan. Ruangan itu bernuansa biru –segalanya berwarna biru. Di balik meja ada lelaki berhidung panjang, yakni Igor, ditemani oleh asistennya, Elizabeth. Ternyata pintu bersiluet biru itu menuju kepada Ruang Velvet. Minato dan Ruuki pun duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Selamat datang di Ruang Velvet. Sepertinya kalian telah menemukan pintu ini," kata Exlizabeth.

"Ng, maaf. Apakah hanya kami saja yang bisa melihat pintu itu? hanya kami yang bisa masuk kesini? Soalnya tadi kulihat Yukari-san, Junpei-san, dan para senpai tidak terusik dengan kehadiran pintu ini," kata Ruuki.

"Ya. Hanya orang yang telah menandatangani kontrak ini saja yang bisa masuk kesini," ujar Igor, sambil memperlihatkan dua cari kertas dalam map, dimana kertas yang pertama terdapat nama serta tandatangan Minato, kertas yang kedua terdapat nama dan tandatangan Ruuki.

"Kau juga didatangi anak itu?" tanya Minato sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Anak itu? Maksudmu, Pharos? Ah, ya. Dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya di hari saat aku kehilangan kakakku…" jawab Ruuki.

"Nah, pintu menuju ke ruangan ini tidak hanya ada di dalam Tartarus. Kalian harus mencari sebuah pintu lagi di dunia kalian," ujar Elizabeth.

"Pembicaraan kali ini cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa lagi, anakku…" ucap Igor.

Pandangan kedua remaja itu memutih, seakan dihadapan mereka ada lampu yang baru dinyalakan –tepat di depan mata mereka, silau sekali. Saking silaunya, mereka menutup mata. Saat membuka kelopak mata, mereka mendapati mereka ada di Tartarus lagi. Lalu keduanya kembali pada teman-teman mereka yang sudah siap untuk naik ke tangga.

"Jadi, apa senjata kalian?" tanya Akihiko.

Ruuki melihat Yukari sudah siap dengan busur dan anak panahnya. Sedangkan Junpei siap dengan pedangnya yang besar. Lalu ia melihat Minato menunjukkan pedang pendeknya –disambut dengan anggukan puas Akihiko.

"Lalu, kau, Misaki?" tanya Akihiko pada Ruuki.

"Hm… aku punya ini," jawab Ruuki sambil menunjuk kucingnya.

"Kucing?" tanya Junpei bingung.

"Bukan kucing biasa," ujar Ruuki. Gadis itu menggendong kucingnya –Serafina-. Tiba-tiba kucing putih yang cantik itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang katana yang panjang –pedang samurai.

"Kau…penyihir?" tanya Mitsuru sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

Tidak hanya Mitsuru, namun Yukari, Junpei, dan Akihiko (Minato hanya cuek seperti biasa) pun terkejut setengah mati saat melihat kucing Ruuki menjadi benda panjang itu. pedang itu berwarna putih –seperti bulu Serafina. Dan layaknya pedang samurai, Ruuki membawanya dengan tangan kiri (nantinya ia akan menggunakan tangan kanan untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya).

"Penyihir? Hm, tidak. Aku tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja dulu Serafina bisa seperti ini," jawab Ruuki.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk," ajak Akihiko, tetapi ia dihadang oleh Mitsuru.

"Jangan bercanda Akihiko! Kau masih terluka! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu masuk ke dalam dengan kondisi lenganmu yang sekarang!" seru Mitsuru.

"Ck. Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku harus memilih satu diantara kalian untuk menjadi pemimpin menggantikanku sementara," ujar Akihiko.

Begitu mendengar Akihiko berkata akan memilih pemimpin, Junpei langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan, dan berharap senpainya itu akan memilihjnya. Namun, Akihiko menunjuk Minato dan Ruuki.

"Minato, kau jadi ketuanya. Ruuki, kau mendampingi dia," kata Minato.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa mereka?!" seru Junpei kesal.

"Jelas saja, karena mereka bisa memanggil persona tanpa rasa takut," jawab Yukari.

Kemudian, Minato, Ruuki, Yukari, dan Junpei naik ke atas tangga dan mulai menyelusuri setiap sudut di lantai itu. Namun, karena memang masih memiliki perasaan kesal dan mulai merasa bosan karena daritadi mereka berada di level yang sama, Junpei nekad naik sendirian ke lantai dua.

Tersadar Junpei tidak ada bersama mereka, Minato langsung mengajak kedua temannya mencari Junpei. Ketika mereka menemukan Junpei, lelaki bertopi bisbol itu sedang diterkam oleh dua ekor _shadows_. Ruuki dan Minato langsung menghajar _shadows_ tersebut. Sedangkan Yukari memanggil persona-nya untuk menyembuhkan luka Junpei. Setelah itu, Mitsuru meminta mereka untuk kembali ke lantai bawah, kemudian mereka kembali ke asrama, mengakhiri petualangan di hari itu.

Keesokkan harinya, Akihiko menghampiri Ruuki, Yukari, Minato, dan Junpei di kelas mereka, dan meminta mereka untuk pergi ke kantor polisi di Paulownia Mall sepulang sekolah, berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu mereka berempat disana. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, setelah bel tanda sekolah usai hari itu keempatnya langsung pergi bersama-sama ke Paulownia Mall, dan masuk ke kantor polisi.

Di kantor polisi, mereka mendapati senpainya sedang berbicara dengan seorang polisi yang dari tampangnya sudah menginjak usia sekitar 30 sampai 40an. Ketika Akihiko menyadari para juniornya sudah sampai, lelaki berambut perak itu memperkenalkan keempatnya kepada polisi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Beliau adalah _Officer_ Kurosawa, kenalanku. Ia menjual senjata dan peralatan, serta pelengkapan untuk melawan _shadows_," jelas Akihiko.

"Dia tahu tentang shadows?" bisik Junpei pada Akihiko.

"Ya, namun ia tetap manusia biasa yang akan tertidur di dalam peti selama Dark Hour berlangsung," jawab Akihiko.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Kurosawa, Junpei mengajak teman-temannya untuk main ke _game center_. Saat melangkah ke tempat yang ditunjuk Junpei, Ruuki melihat ada cahaya berwarna biru terpancar dari sebuah sudut –sepertinya Minato pun menyadarinya. Keduanya melangkah ke sudut ruangan itu, lalu menemukan pintu berwarna biru –pintu yang mereka yakini akan menuju ke Ruang Velvet. Benar juga, setelah membuka pintu misterius itu, mereka langsung disambut hangat oleh Elizabeth dan Igor.

"Ah, kalian menemukan pintu yang lain, kurasa," kata Elizabeth.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan relasi yang kalian miliki –selain dengan teman tim kalian?" tanya Igor.

"Hm, aku sudah berteman dengan Kenji, lalu aku bertemu dengan Bebe," jawab Minato.

"Kalau aku dengan Miyamoto-san dan Nishiwaki-san," jawab Ruuki.

"Bagus sekali, perbanyak relasi kalian dengan orang lain, itu akan sangat membantu kalian untuk melawan _shadows_," ujar Igor.

Setelah itu, Minato dan Ruuki keluar dari Ruang Velvet. Kemudian mereka langsung menyusul Junpei dan Yukari yang sudah ada di _game center_. Sampai senja, mereka baru kembali ke asrama.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Mitsuru meminta Ruuki bergabung dengan OSIS, sehingga ia pulang lebih sore dari biasanya. Tanpa diduga, Akihiko menunggunya di loker sepatu. Lelaki berambut perak itu mengajak Ruuki makan malam dulu sebelum kembali ke asrama.

Mereka pergi ke Wild Duck Burger. Akihiko segera melahap habis makanannya, sedangkan Ruuki yang tidak begitu merasa lapar hanya menyesap teh hangatnya saja.

"Jadi, kupikir kita sama," kata Akihiko akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Sama?"

"Yah, kita sama-sama pernah kehilangan. Aku mengerti kesedihanmu, karena aku mengalaminya juga."

"Mm, bisa kita bicarakan hal yang lain? Karena menurutku, pembicaraan ini tidak membuatku nyaman. Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan tentang orang yang telah tiada –itu tidak akan membuat mereka kembali lagi. Dan jika senpai mengajakku kesini hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," ujar Ruuki tanpa sedikit pun melirik senpainya yang duduk di hadapannya.

.

.

Suatu ketika, Mitsuru mendeteksi adanya _shadows_ yang berada di luar Tartarus. Letak _shadows_ tersebut adalah di kereta. Dengan segera, Keempat remaja yang sekelas itu mengambil senjata dan peralatan masing-masing dan mengikuti intruksi Mitsuru untuk pergi ke stasiun kereta.

Sesampainya di dalam kereta, mereka menemukan seekor _shadow_ yang baru saja berjalan melewati gerbong pertama. Seperti biasa, Junpei yang tidak sabaran langsung ingin mengejar _shadow_ itu. Junpei yang kesal akan pembawaan Minato yang tenang, dan berpikir bahwa mereka harus lebih berhati-hati, langsung berlari mengejar _shadow_ tanpa aba-aba. Karena teman mereka sudah terlanjur pergi duluan, Minato, Yukari, dan Ruuki langsung mengejar Junpei.

Sesampainya di gerbong kelima, mereka merasa kereta yang dijalankan oleh _shadow_ itu berjalan semakin cepat, seakan mereka sedang ada di dalam mobil yang sedang ngebut. Di gerbong selanjutnya, mereka bertiga menemukan Junpei yang (lagi-lagi) sedang diterkam oleh _shadow_. Bersama-sama, mereka mengalahkan _shadow_ itu.

Sampai di gerbong paling depan, mereka menemukan _shadow_ raksasa ber-_arcana_ _Priestess_. Dengan kewalahan dan intruksi serta bantuan analisa dari Mitsuru, akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan _shadow_ itu. Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali ke asrama.

Sesampainya di kamar asrama, Ruuki yang merasa kelelahan langsung melempar dirinya ke tempat tidur. Matanya terasa berat sekali. Namun jantungnya masih berdetak kencang –jelas saja, karena Dark Hour masih belum selesai. Tiba-tiba Serafina mengeong pelan di tempat tidurnya. Mendengar suara kucingnya, Ruuki melihat ke arah kucingnya, lalu menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki berwajah pucat yang mengenakan baju bergaris hitam-putih, yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Halo, Ruu-chan. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu…" kata anak itu.

"Pharos…" bisik Ruuki, sedang anak lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa banyak bacot, Fei cuma punya satu pesan:  
REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf lama! Soalnya Fei pulang sore terus sih…jadi ga sempet ngetim deh ==". Ini pun Fei berhasil update karena hari ini libur dalam rangka hari tenang (bagian mananya yang tenang? ==")

.

**Sp-Cs**: Dokter Rin? Fei pernah denger fandom itu, tapi ga pernah masuk ke dalam fandomnya, hanya sekilas tau. Jadi yang tentang Serafina bisa jadi pedang itu Fei ga niru dari mana-mana ya, itu udah ada di pikiran Fei sejak Fei kelas 5. Suwer! Jangan marahi Feeeiii~ :'( #plak

**shikakukouki777**: Aih…bahkan Fei belum kepikiran hubungan antara Minato sama Ruuki loh ==". Masalah Akihiko, Fei pun masih galau. Jangan-jangan suatu ketika si Aki nyanyi gini: "mau dibawa kemana hubungan kitaaa~". Wkwk xD #dor

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) untuk menjadi mary-sue, berusaha mengikuti alur P3F, typo(s) bertebaran.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 4: "I was Going to Find You"~**

**.**

**.**

_"Halo, Ruu-chan. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu…" kata anak itu._

_"Pharos…" bisik Ruuki, sedang anak lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kepadanya._

.

Hari itu cerah sekali. Musim semi memang musim yang paling cantik –karena banyak bunga warna-warni bermekaran. Disiram cahaya matahari yang terik, ternyata tidak membuat udara menjadi hangat. Udara di luar masih saja dingin, padahal sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim panas. Ya, bulan Mei ini adalah bulan terakhir di musim semi yang indah.

"Ruuki-chan? Tumben sekali kau membeli takoyaki. Seingatku, kau kan, alergi dengan gurita…" ujar Yukari yang mendapati teman seasrama sekaligus teman sekelasnya sedang membeli Takoyaki di hari Minggu yang cerah itu.

"Selamat pagi, Yukari-san. Tidak, takoyaki ini bukan untuk kumakan. Aku membelinya untuk gadis kecil yang ada di kuil. Dari kemarin kulihat ia lesu sambil memegang perutnya, jadi kupikir mungkin ia lapar," kata Ruuki.

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, Yukari ikut Ruuki ke kuil, menemui gadis kecil yang tadi diceritakan Ruuki. Gadis kecil yang manis itu rambutnya diikat dua dan emngenakan ransel berwarna merah. Seperti yang dikatakan Ruuki, gadis itu memang berwajah lesu dan sedari tadi memegang perusnya yang kurus. Ruuki menghampirinya, lalu memberikan takoyaki pada gadis kecil tersebut dan mulai mengajaknya bermain.

Setelah bermain dan mengobrol cukup lama, Ruuki dan Yukari pun kembali ke asrama. Keduanya hendak belajar bersama-sama dengan Minato untuk mempersiapkan diri menjelang ulangan mid semester.

"Hm, matamu kenapa, Ruuki?" tanya Minato yang tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ada warna hitam di bawah kelopak mata Ruuki.

"Eh? Oh, ini…mataku bengkak sedikit. Semalam kurang tidur, kurasa…" jawab Ruuki sekenanya. Minato menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian matanya tertuju lagi pada kertas soal yang daritadi ia kerjakan.

'_Tidak…jangan sampai Pharos benar-benar mendatangi Minato-san…_' batin Ruuki.

.

.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar tentang rumor yang sedang populer di sekolah akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Yukari pada Ruuki.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu lebih sejak ulangan mid semester usai, kini murid-murid sekolah Gekkoukkan mengenakan seragam dengan kemeja lengan pendek. Ya, sekarang adalah bulan Juni, bulan pertama di musim panas.

"Rumor apa, Yukari-san?" tanya Ruuki.

"Tentang adanya hantu di sekolah!" jawab Yukari. Malam ini aku ingin membicarakannya dengan anggota SEES yang lain!"

Benar juga, selepas sekolah, Yukari langsung menyeret Ruuki untuk langsung pulang. Sepertinya Minato, Junpei, Mitsuru, dan Akihiko juga sudah menerima pesan yang dikirim Yukari tadi siang, makanya begitu sampai di asrama, mereka langsung memulai 'rapat' mereka.

Sambil membicarakan tentang hantu, sedikit-banyak Junpei menyinggung-nyinggung fakta bahwa Yukari takut akan hantu. Untuk membantah Junpei, Yukari pun mengajaknya, Minato, dan Ruuki untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai hantu tersebut. Ia berniat membawa ketiga teman sekelasnya ke belakang stasiun yang terkenal menyeramkan.

Di belakang stasiun, keempatnya dihadang dua pemuda berandalan. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, Junpei langsung babak belur oleh kedua berandalan tersebut. Sebelum berhasil menghajar Minato, pemuda yang lain datang. Seakan ia adalah bos dari berandalan-berandalan itu, dua pemuda yang menghadang mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit. Pemuda yang baru saja datang itu mengenakan pakaian yang snagat tertutup, seakan ia terkena penyakit berbahaya. Suaranya sangat rendah, tampangnya tua, padahal Ruuki yakin umur tidak jauh dengan umurnya sendiri.

"Apakah kalian tidak pergi ke sekolah, sampai-sampai kalian tidak tahu siswi yang bernama Yamasgishi Fuuka menghilang dari sekolah kalian?" tanya pemuda itu ketika Yukari menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka sampai panjang lebar.

Cukup tersentak dengan perkataan pemuda itu, mereka pun akhirnya undur diri dan berniat untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Mitsuru dan Akihiko.

Benar juga, keesokkan harinya di sekolah, karena sudah mendengar laporan dari keempat adik kelasnya, Mitsuru langsung menginterogasi Mr Ekoda, wali kelas gadis bernama Yamagishi Fuuka. Setelah didesak terus-terusan, akhirnya beliau pun mengakui bahwa Fuuka yang selama ini dipikir orang absen karena sakit, sebenarnya menghilang dan belum ditemukan.

.

.

Saat itu bulan sedang penuh, terang sekali. Anggota SEES berniat masuk ke Tartarus dengan cara yang sama dengan Fuuka. Ya, mereka berasumsi bahwa Fuuka terjebak di dalam Tartarus dan tidak dapat keluar. Tambah lagi, gadis itu tidak masuk lewat pintu depan Tartarus, melainkan ia sudah ada di dalamnya ketika pukul 12 tepat tengah malam –saat Tartarus terbentuk saat itu.

Dengan berpencar, Mitsuru, Akihiko (yang tangannya sudah sembuh), Junpei, Minato, Ruuki, dan Yukari mencari kunci untuk bisa masuk ke ruang olahraga –ruang dimana Yamagishi Fuuka disekap oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Setelah mendapat kunci yang dicari, Minato, Akihiko, Junpei dan Ruuki menjelajahi Tartarus untuk mencari Fuuka. Sedangkan Yukari dan Mitsuru menunggu di lobi lantai satu.

Satu jam mereka mencari, ternyata pencarian mereka tidak sia-sia. Minato melihat sesosok gadis yang lebih pendek darinya bersembunyi di belakang dinding dekat mereka. Itulah Fuuka, gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru kehijauan. Akihiko memberikan sebuah evoker kepada Fuuka untuk berjaga-jaga, kemudian menuntun adik-adik kelasnya kembali ke tempat Mitsuru dan Yukari.

"Aahh…bulannya cantik sekali, terlihat jelas dari sini!" kata Junpei sambil mereka berjalan.

"Hm, bulan yang penuh memang cantik. Omong-omong…waktu _shadow-shadow_ itu datang ke asrama juga lagi bulan penuh. Lalu, kejadian di kereta juga waktu bulan penuh…" ujar Ruuki.

"Apa? Benarkah itu, Ruuki?" tanya Akihiko terkejut. Ia segera mencoba untuk menghubungi Mitsuru.

Setelah Akihiko menghubungi Mitsuru, mereka langsung pergi ke lantai satu. Lelaki berambut abu-abu itu berasumsi bahwa _shadows_ akan berkeliaran di luar Tartarus setiap bulan penuh. Dan ketika mereka sudah di lantai satu, mereka melihat Mitsuru dan Yukari diserang oleh dua ekor _shadow_, yang satu ber-_arcana_ Emperor, dan satu lagi Empress. Keduanya berasal dari luar Tartarus.

Akihiko, Junpei, dan Minato langsung mengambil posisi untuk menyerang kedua makhluk itu, sedangkan Ruuki mengobati luka Mitsuru danYukari. Lalu, mana Fuuka? Ah, dia gemetaran saking terkejutnya melihat kedua monster itu. Tetapi mungkin ia nekad juga, karena ia segera merogoh evoker yang diberikan senpai-nya dalam saku, kemudian menodongnya ke dahi. Persona milih Fuuka pun keluar, dan ia bisa menggantikan Mitsuru dalam hal menganalisis _shadow_.

Karena kelemahan dan kekuatan kedua _shadow_ itu mudah dideteksi oleh Fuuka, pertaruangan itu berlangsung dengan singkat. Mereka kembali ke asrama, dengan Fuuka sebagai anggota SEES yang baru.

.

.

"Begitukah, Akihiko?" tanya Ikutsuki.

"Ya. Kalau asumsiku benar, shadow-shadow itu akan berkeliaran di luar Tartarus setiap bulan penuh," jawab Akihiko.

"Dengan mengetahui hal ini, kita akan lebih bisa bersiap-siap. Omong-omong, emmorimu bagus sekali, Misaki. Kau bisa mengingat hal sekecil itu –seperti bentuk bulan padahal sudah dua bulan berlalu," puji Mitsuru.

"Biasa saja, senpai. Aku hanya terbiasa melihat apa yang ada di sekitarku," ujar Ruuki.

"Sungguh kebiasaan yang baik!" kata Ikutsuki. "Nah, kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke rumah. dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk bulan penuh selanjutnya di bulan depan, ya," pesan Ikutsuki sebelum beranjak dari asrama SEES.

Keesokkan harinya, Ruuki merasa malas sekali pulang sendirian. Ingin pulang dengan Yukari, tetapi gadis berambut coklat susu itu ada latihan memanah. Dengan Minato, tetapi lelaki itu ingin makan ramen dengan temannya dulu sehingga Ruuki harus menunggu –menunggu adalah hal yang paling Ruuki benci. Dengan Junpei? Huh, ogah! Karena Junpei terlalu berisik dan sebenarnya suara lelaki bertopi itu mengganggu Ruuki. Jadilah Ruuki berpikir untuk pulang sendiri –mau tak mau.

Baru saja akan masuk ke stasiun, Ruuki melihat sesosok gadis. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih dan berenda, rambutnya merah panjang, tangannya membawa kapak. Sesuatu menggelitik hati dan pikiran Ruuki. Ia yakin kalau ia pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya, bahkan mengenal. Tapi, siapa?

"Ruuki? Sedang apa kau?" tanya seseorang dari belakang –Akihiko.

"Ah, senpai. Eh, tidak, aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya melamun sebentar," jawab Ruuki.

"Jangan keseringan melamun, nanti kau tersambar petir!" kata Akihiko mencoba untuk melucu.

"Huh, mana ada petir di cuaca cerah begini!" balas Ruuki.

"Ada saja. Kau lupa kalau persona-ku berelemen listrik? Listrik itu mirip seperti petir, jadi kalau aku menyerangmu dengan listrik bagaimana ya…?"

"S-senpai tidak serius, kan?"

"Aku becanda, bodoh. Ayo pulang ke asrama!" ajak Akihiko.

'_Dimana perempuan itu? Ah…dia sudah pergi. Tapi mungkinkah yang tadi itu..? Ng… tidak mungkin…hanya perasaanku. Tapi siapa dia? Kenapa rupanya tak asing bagiku?_' batin Ruuki.

.

.

Beberapa malam berikutnya, Ruuki tidak bisa tidur. Ada perasaan mengganjal dalam hatinya. Gelisah. Takut. Cemas. Khawatir. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ada sesuatu yang abstrak yang mengganggu malamnya.

Kemudian gadis pemilik kucing berbulu putih itu beranjak dari ranjangnya, karena menyerah. Baru saja ia akan berdiri, matanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang sangat tidak asing untuknya. Pharos.

"Ruuki-chan, maaf mengganggumu lagi," ujar Pharos sambil menyunggingkan senyum khas-nya.

"Pharos…" ucap Ruuki, matanya menolak untuk melihat anak itu secara langsung.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dengan Arisato Minato. Dia pemuda yang baik ya!" kata Pharos sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kumohon, Pharos, berhenti menyakiti Minato secara langsung lebih dari ini!" ujar Ruuki.

"Menyakiti? Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali."

"Berhenti menjadi anak polos, Pharos, aku masih ingat betul apa yang kau dan _dia_ lakukan pada kakakku! Pergi kau dari hidupku!"

.

.

Yukari sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ditemuinya Fuuka dan Mitsuru di ruang makan, serta Minato yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Minato berkata bahwa Junpei masih bersiap di kamarnya, dan Mitsuru berkata bahwa Akihiko baru saja berangkat. Yang bangun paling pagi hari ini adalah Fuuka. Aneh, biasanya selalu Ruuki. Baru kali ini rekor Ruuki yang selalu bangun paling pagi dikalahkan. Dan bahkan Fuuka berkata bahwa ia sama sekali belum melihat teman mereka yang selalu membawa kucing itu.

Dengan perasaan penasaran, Yukari pun naik lagi ke lantai tiga. Sekilas ia seperti mendengar suara kucing –suara Serafina, tetapi tidak ada suara Ruuki. Gadis berjaket merah muda itu kini telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ruuki. Masih ada suara Serafina, hanya suara kucing itu saja yang bisa didengar. Yukari mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Pintunya pun terkunci. Masakah sahabatnya itu masih tidur?

Perasaan cemas serta bingung meliputi hati Yukari. Ia merogoh ponselnya, kemudian menelepon ke nomor ponsel Ruuki. Ia bisa mendengar nada dering yang ditimbulkan oleh ponsel Ruuki dari dalam, tetapi tidak diangkat sama sekali. Sampai empat kali Yukari mencoba, masih tidak diangkat juga. Dengan rasa putus asa, Yukari mengirim SMS pada Minato untuk meminta lelaki itu datang ke tempatnya, agar Minato mendobrak pintu kamar Ruuki.

Tidak sampai lima menit sejak Yukari mengirim SMS itu, tibalah Minato, Fuuka, dan Mitsuru di lantai tiga, bersama dengan Junpei yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Dengan segera Minato dan Junpei berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Ruuki. Setelah pintu itu berhasil didobrak, mereka mendapati Ruuki tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu masih di kamar, tetapi ia duduk terkulai bersender di dinding. Serafina masih saja mengeong, seakan ingin memberitahu sesuatu anggota SEES yang lain –sayangnya mereka tidak ada yang bisa mengerti bahasa kucing.

"Ruuki-chan, kalau tidur jangan di lantai, nanti masuk angin!" ujar Yukari yang menyadari sahabatnya itu masih mengenakan piyama.

Yukari menghampiri Ruuki, berniat membangunkannya. Tetapi begitu ia memegang kepala gadis itu, suatu cairan membasahi tangan Yukari. Cairan itu tidak banyak, tetapi berwarna merah. Cairan itu berasal dari kepala Ruuki. Darah keluar dari kepala gadis itu.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?! Arisato, hubungi Akihiko! Iori, panggil ambulans segera!" seru Mitsuru.

"Tap-tapi kenapa dia bisa sampai –"

"Diam, Iori, telepon rumah sakit SEKARANG!" seru Mitsuru lagi, memotong perkataan Junpei.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Eh? Kok jadi rada horor gini ya? :/  
Seriusan, waktu bikin plot fict ini dari awal sampe akhir, Fei ga kepikiran sama sekali untuk bikin adegan ini. Tapi gapapa lah, terlanjur #dor.

Btw, untuk chapter selanjutnya paling cepet di update akhir April ya. Soalnya hari Senin Fei udah US, terus tengah April Fei UN, maklum kelas 12 kan repot banget ==". Abis itu Fei bebas deh sampe September :P. makanya doain Fei lulus ya! xD

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Fei udah selesai UN kemaren dan sekarang Fei update fict ini! *dance*

.

Sp-Cs: Apa yang terjadi pada Ruuki? Kasih tau gak yaaa –dihajar-? Makasih doanya :')

.

Disclaimer: ATLUS

Warning: OC berpotensi (besar) untuk menjadi mary-sue, berusaha mengikuti alur P3F, typo(s) bertebaran.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 5: "Unexpected, What You Did to My Heart"~**

**.**

**.**

"_Ap-apa yang terjadi?! Arisato, hubungi Akihiko! Iori, panggil ambulans segera!" seru Mitsuru._

"_Tap-tapi kenapa dia bisa sampai –"_

"_Diam, Iori, telepon rumah sakit SEKARANG!" seru Mitsuru lagi, memotong perkataan Junpei._

.

.

"_Ruuki…kau percaya padaku, kan?"_

Suara itu sering menghantui mimpi indahnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada angin maupun badai yang menerpa, tepat sehari setelah informasi bahwa kakaknya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir, gadis berambut biru itu sesekali mendengar kalimat yang sama dalam tidur malamnya. Seakan seseorang berjaga di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama setidaknya seminggu sekali.

Kakaknya. Ia yakin itu suara kakaknya. Tetapi laki-laki itu telah tiada. Si jago merah telah melahap habis rumah kesayangannya. Namun seakan belum kenyang, api itu memangsa orangtua dan kakak laki-lakinya –kakak satu-satunya.

Tapi ia tahu, kebakaran itu bukanlah kebakaran yang biasa terjadi karena mungkin gas meledak, korslet, lilin yang menyala, dan sebagainya. Ia tahu, mereka yang melakukannya. Entah apa motifnya, sampai detik ini ia tidak tahu kenapa mereka tega melakukan perbuatan tak bermoral seperti itu.

Satu hal yang aneh saat kejadian kebakaran itu berlangsung adalah, Ruuki melihat suatu makhluk yang aneh. Makhluk itu memiliki sayap berwarna hitam di punggungnya. Tidak hanya sayapnya, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya bernuansa gelap. Makhluk itu membawa pedang di tangan kanannya. Tidak ada wajah. Oh tunggu, mungkin sebenarnya ia memiliki wajah, tetapi muka itu seperti mengenakan topeng yang cukup mengerikan karena warnanya putih pucat.

Selain kejadian kebakaran itu terjadi, Ruuki tidak pernah melihat sosok makhluk tersebut. Kemana pun ia mencari, tetap tidak bisa ia temukan makhluk yang ia anggap sebagai biang keladi.

Yang menyebalkan selanjutnya, para polisi menutup kasus kebakaran tersebut karena mereka tidak berhasil menemukan penyebab kebakaran, atau siapa yang menyebabkannya. Semuanya abu-abu, terlebih karena tidak ada saksi mata. Dan tinggalah seorang gadis malang yang tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana lagi. seorang gadis yang mana tak seorang pun seakan mau berpihak padanya. Seorang gadis yang bahkan mungkin dunia ini tidak mau berpaling mengasihaninya. Sebatangkara. Namanya Ruu Misaki.

.

.

"Senpai, ia mulai siuman!" ujar Yukari senang.

"Hn, tolong kau cari dokternya, Takeba," pinta Akihiko.

Ruuki membuka kelopak mata sekuat tenaganya. Rumah sakit lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Baunya yang khas, dinding putih, ruangan yang itu-itu saja. Gadis berambut biru itu melihat Yukari keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan dirinya dengan senpainya yang berambut abu-abu.

"Dasar, kau itu tidak sadarkan diri sampai seminggu lebih. Aku heran. Oke, tidak hanya aku, yang lain pun heran. Apalagi dokter mengatakan kau dalam keadaan terombang-ambing antara hidup dan mati," jelas Akihiko yang kemudian mengambil jeda. "Katanya, kau mengalami pendarahan serius di bagian kepalamu, tetapi operasi telah berjalan dengan lancar dan seharusnya kau bisa sadar beberapa jam setelah operasi berakhir. Namun kau tidak kunjung siuman. Akhirnya dokter menyatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin membuka matamu."

Ruuki terdiam akan penjelasan senpainya. Tidak ingin membuka mata? Tidak sadar sampai seminggu lebih? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tidak perlu sadar-sadar lagi?

"…Dan kau memanggil-manggil kakakmu setiap malam," kata Akihiko lagi.

Tepat sebelum Ruuki ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Yukari datang bersama dengan seorang dokter. Kemudian Mitsuru dan teman-temannya yang lain pun masuk ke kamarnya setelah dokter memeriksa gadis itu sebentar.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Ruuki dipaksa Mitsuru untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit selama kepalanya masih diperban. Mitsuru melarangnya ke sekolah. Namun begitu, putri tunggal keluarga Kirijo itu tetap meminta tolong kepada Yukari, Minato, dan Junpei untuk mencatatkan pelajaran-pelajaran selama Ruuki tidak masuk.

Sampai akhirnya tibalah hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu (atau mungkin tidak juga), hari dimana bulan penuh. Sayangnya, Ruuki masih harus di rumah sakit –Mitsuru masih tidak memperbolehkannya kemana-mana. Malam ini adalah giliran Junpei yang menemani Ruuki di rumah sakit. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Minato, Yukari, dan Fuuka pergi mencari _shadows_ yang "tersasar" di luar Tartarus.

Kesal? Jelas. Bosan? Sangat! Junpei yang harus menjagai Ruuki selama Dark Hour berlangsung saja bosan, apalagi Ruuki yang sudah tiga minggu berada di dalam kamar rawat rumah sakit sejak ia siuman dan tidak boleh keluar?

Ruuki bertambah kesal lagi ketika saat ia masuk ke sekolah lagi, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan minggu ujian. Yah, tidak terlalu menyebalkan juga karena Yukari sudah emmbantunya belajar setiap hari selama ia di rumah sakit, sehingga ia tidak terlalu gugup. Tetapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Melihat adik kelas-adik kelasnya merasa jenuh belajar, Mitsuru pun mengajak teman-teman seasramanya pergi berlibur ke vila pribadinya di Yakushima saat libur seusai ujian. Jelas ajakan ini disambut oleh teman-temannya, terutama oleh Junpei. Jadilah ketika liburan dimulai, mereka langsung pergi ke pelabuhan, naik kapal untuk menuju Yakushima.

Memang dasar anak orang kaya raya, vila keluarga Kirijo sudah seperti istana dalam cerita-cerita di buku bergambar. Ada pantai pribadi, ada _maid_, dan sebagainya. Ruuki, Minato, Yukari, Junpei, dan Fuuka pun akhirnya bertemu dengan Kirijo Takeharu, ayah Mitsuru, yang wajahnya agak…err, seram.

Setelah menaruh barang di kamar masing-masing, mereka bermain di pantai sampai puas. Ketika sore tiba, mereka bertujuh pun kembali ke vila untuk makan malam. Seusai makan malam dengan hidangan yang lezat, sang tuan rumah meminta SEES ke ruang tengah untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu. Takeharu berbicara tentang _shadows_ dan Tartarus, kemudian tentang Dark Hour. Dalam hati, Ruuki merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan ia mempertanyakan pada diri sendiri apa yang mengganjal itu.

Pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sendirinya saat Takeharu menayangkan sebuah video dokumentasi. Dalam film itu, terlihat sosok ayah dari Yukari yang meminta maaf karena ternyata penyebab adanya Dark Hour, Tartarus, serta shadows adalah kesalahan Takeba Eiichiro –ayah Yukari. Beliau mengatakan bahwa itu semua disebabkan oleh karena eksperimennya yang gagal.

Terkejut akan perkataan ayahnya sendiri dalam video tersebut, Yukari langsung berdiri dan kemudian berlari keluar vila. Minato pun keluar menyusul gadis berambut coklat susu itu sesuai permintaan Mitsuru.

Namun, ternyata video itu masih belum selesai. Latar saat Takeba Eiichiro berbicara adalah di sebuah laboratorium. Kini latarnya berpindah ke sebuah perumahan. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak asing bagi Ruuki. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari video itu, padahal ditayangkan tiga orang sedang bertengkar karena suatu hal. Tanggal yang tertera di sudut kanan bawah menunjukkan bahwa kejadian ini berlangsung beberapa hari sebelum kejadian ayah Yukari tadi. Kemudian Ruuki tersadar. Kini semuanya jelas. Semuanya sudah terjawab.

"Kau sudah tahu semua ini dari awal, kan, Mitsuru senpai?" tanya Ruuki sambil berdiri. "Kau sudah tahu dari awal bahwa penyebab adanya shadows adalah ayah Yukari-san. Kau sudah tahu dari awal bahwa aku adalah anak dari dua korban pertama para _shadows_!"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti!" ujar Junpei. "Maksudku, bukankah kedua orangtua bersama kakakmu meninggal dua tahun lalu? Di video itu, kan, tanggalnya lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu!"

"Yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu adalah kakakku, dan kedua orangtua _angkat_ku," kata Ruuki. "Kau pasti tahu itu, senpai. Tetapi, sama seperti Yukari-san. Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan darimu atau siapa pun!" kata Ruuki lagi dan kini ia melakukan apa yang tadi sahabatnya lakukan –keluar dari vila.

Bukan pertama kalinya Ruuki merasakan perasaan sedih seperti ini. Alasan perasaan sedihnya beragam, tetapi apapun alasannya, ia akan selalu melakukan hal yang sama, yakni naik ke atas pohon. Kenapa ia memilih untuk memanjat ke atas pohon? Sederhana saja, yaitu agar orang lain tidak tahu kalau ia sedang menangis.

Tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya, kini ada orang lain selain kakaknya yang berhasil menemukan ia di atas pohon. Sanada Akihiko adalah orang kedua yang berhasil menemukannya menangis seorang diri di atas pohon.

Ruuki dan Akihiko sama-sama telah kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup mereka. Menurut Akihiko, itulah yang menyebabkan ia dapat menemukan dimana Ruuki saat ini. Kini keduanya terdiam. Ruuki masih ada di atas pohon, sedangkan Akihiko terduduk di bawahnya. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dan lalu, bintang-bintang yang bertebaran indah di langit malam itu menjadi saksi bisu saat Akihiko dan Ruuki menangis bersama-sama –menangisi masa lalu mereka.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Fuuka mengajak Yukari, Mitsuru dan Ruuki berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan. Hutan tersebut sangat sejuk, mungkin karena udaranya yang lembab serta banyak pohon. Keheningan melanda Yukari dan Mitsuru, serta Ruuki. Beberapa kali Fuuka berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, namun usaha keras gadis itu gagal.

Tiba di jantung hutan, mereka menemukan Junpei, Minato, dan Akihiko yang ketiganya hanya mengenakan pakaian renang. Yang membuat terkejut lagi adalah, keempat gadis itu melihat Minato bersama dengan seorang gadis tak dikenal. Gadis itu mengenakan terusan berwarna biru muda, dan rambutnya berwarna pirang.

Tak lama kemudian, Ikutsuki pun datang ke tempat mereka dan menjelaskan bahwa gadis berambut pirang itu adalah sebuah robot yang bisa mengeluarkan persona. Nama robot itu adalah Aigis, dan Aigis akan bergabung dengan SEES ketika mereka sudah tiba lagi di Iwatodai keesokkan harinya.

Benar juga. Setelah mereka kembali dari Yakushima dan masuk ke sekolah lagi, Aigis ikut mereka. Ya, robot cantik itu ingin ikut bersekolah di Gekkoukkan bersama anggota SEES lainnya. Dengan cara bicara Aigis yang sebenarnya agak aneh (karena ia memang bukan manusia), ia kadang menjadi bulan-bulanan murid-murid Gekkoukkan yang suka berbuat onar. Tetapi memang dia robot, Aigis tidak mempedulikannya.

Kurang lebih seminggu kemudian, suatu ketika saat Akihiko pulang malam karena baru menyelesaikan kegiatan klubnya, ia menemukan seekor anjing putih yang terluka karena bertarung melawan _shadows_. Lelaki yang tergabung dalam klub tinju itu langsung menghubungi Mitsuru dan meminta teman-temannya datang ke tempat kejadian perkara.

Anjing yang dimaksud bernama Koromaru. Fuuka, Minato, dan Yukari mengenal baik anjing yang ternyata bisa memanggil persona itu. hal menarik yang SEES ketahui selanjutnya adalah, Aigis dapat mengerti bahasa anjing –ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Koromaru.

"Aku akan menghubungi dokter hewan," ujar Mitsuru sambil merogoh ponsel di saku roknya. Sementara Mitsuru berusaha menghubungi rumah sakit hewan, Yukari dan Fuuka mengelus si anjing yang pemberani itu.

.

.

Walau sudah sembuh, Mitsuru belum memperbolehkan Koromaru untuk ikut mengejar _Shadow_ saat bulan penuh. Jadilah Ruuki diminta senpainya yang berambut merah itu untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Koromaru di asrama, sedangkan anggota SEES yang lainnya berburu _shadow_ yang berkeliaran di luar Tartarus.

"Kau tahu tentang kisah anjing bernama Hachiko?" tanya Ruuki pada Koromaru, untuk membuka percakapan.

"Arf!" kata Koromaru, membuka suaranya. Tetapi Ruuki bukanlah Aigis yang mengerti bahasa Koromaru. Walau begitu, Ruuki tetap menganggap ia mengerti Koromaru. Bukan bahasa Koromaru, tetapi ia mengerti Koromaru sendiri.

"Aku sudah dengar cerita mengenai kau, tentang mengapa kau bisa sampai bertarung dengan para _shadow_ di kuil itu," ujar Ruuki. "Kau anjing yang setia, Koro, kau seperti Hachiko." Katanya lagi sambil mengelus kepala anjing yang tiduran dengan malas di kaki Ruuki dengan lembut.

"Hm, Ikutsuki-san lama sekali. Padahal Senpai bilang kalau beliau akan sampai disini beberapa saat setelah mereka pergi…" kata Ruuki.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ikutsuki Shuuji akhirnya sampai juga. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ternyata ban sepeda bocor, sehingga ia harus mengganti ban-nya sendiri, kemudian mengebut ke asrama.

Kini Ruuki, Koromaru, dan sang _Chairman_ mengawasi layar di ruang komando lantai empat. Selama menunggu kabar dari anggota SEES yang lain, Ruuki dan Koromaru harus mendengarkan lelucon Ikutsuki yang sangat garing, bahkan tidak dapat ddisebut lelucon mungkin. Tetapi Ruuki diam saja, tidak ingin berkomentar, hanya tertawa kecil dengan agak tidak ikhlas karena memang tidak ada yang lucu yang terlontar oleh Ikutsuki.

Bunyi '_ting_' yang nyaring terdengar, menyelamatkan Ruuki dan Koromaru dari lelucon Ikutsuki yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Ternyata Mitsuru menghubungi mereka.

"Mitsuru? Apakah itu kau?" panggil Ikutsuki.

"Ya, _Chairman_, ini saya," ujar Mitsuru.

"Bagaimana _shadows_-nya?" tanya Ruuki.

"Sudah kami atasi," jawab Mitsuru tidak semangat.

"Bagus, sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke asrama," kata Ikutsuki.

"Itulah dia masalahnya. Sepertinya kami terkurung disini. Pintunya tertahan dari luar," ucap Mitsuru.

"Ah…baiklah, aku akan mencari bantuan, tunggulah disana," kata Ikutsuki.

.

.

"Akan ada anak baru yang akan tinggal di asrama?" tanya Junpei tak percaya.

"Mm-hm, tapi Akihiko senpai bilang anak itu hanya akan tinggal di asrama selama libur musim panas," jawab Yukari.

"Kok aneh? Kenapa saat libur ia baru datang? Biasanya, kan, kalau libur anak-anak pulang ke rumah masing-masing…" kata Ruuki.

"Entahlah," Yukari mengangkat bahu. "Oh ya, Mitsuru senpai bilang malam ini kita harus ke ruang komando, katanya sih ada yang ingin dibicarakan."

"Paling masalah Koromaru, kan?" ujar Minato yang tumben tidak tertidur saat jam istirahat siang.

Seusai pelajaran hari itu, Yukari, Ruuki, Minato, dan Junpei langsung menuju ruang klub masing-masing. Sebenarnya keempatnya malas sekali ikut kegiatan klub akhir-akhir ini. Hal tersebut dikarenakan terlalu lelah saat menjelajahi _Dark Hour_. Apalagi Minato, karena ia merupakan sang _Leader_ di lapangan.

Entah kenapa, kegiatan klub hari ini sangat tidak bersahabat. Karena semua kegiatan klub hari itu berlangsung sampai hari gelap, sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Keempat remaja yang memiliki kekuatan khusus itu pulang bersama-sama dan berniat untuk langsung ke lantai empat, tidak masuk ke kamar masing-masing dulu.

"Wah, malam sekali kalian," kata Mitsuru ketika Ruuki, Minato, Junpei, dan Yukari sampai di ruangan yang dituju.

"Kegiatan klub hari ini memang lebih parah dari biasanya," ujar Akihiko.

"Senpai? Kenapa Akihiko senpai..?" tanya Junpei.

"Kenapa aku tidak pulang malam?" kata Akihiko. "Ya karena aku kaptennya," jawab Akihiko yang membuat orang-orang di tempat itu terdiam saking bingungnya.

"Mitsuru senpai juga tidak ada kegiatan klub? Fuuka-san juga?" tanya Ruuki.

"Pelatih anggarnya tidak ada hari ini, jadi aku pulang cepat. Sedangkan Yamagishi, aku tidak memperbolehkan ia ikut kegiatan klub olahraga karena tubuhnya lemah. Sedangkan klub yang bukan olahraga belum membuka pendaftaran," jelas Mitsuru.

"Jadi senpai, apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Yukari.

"Masalah Koromaru," jawab Mitsuru.

"Tuh kan," bisik Minato pelan, yang terdengar oleh Junpei yang mendelik padanya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, si anjing yang berbulu putih itu masuk ke ruangan, di belakangnya ada Aigis yang mengikuti. Koromaru memakai seperti aksesoris anjing yang berbentuk seperti sayap di lehernya. Manis sekali anjing itu, padahal merupakan anjing jantan.

"Anjing itu akan bergabung dengan kita, dengan SEES," kata Mitsuru.

"HAH?!" pekik Junpei, Yukari, dan Ruuki karena terkejut.

"Tidak masalah kan, lagipula dia juga pengguna persona. Atau jangan-jangan kalian takut dikalahkan oleh anjing ini?" goda Akihiko.

"Sembarangan! Justru aku yang akan melatih Koromaru!" kata Junpei. "Tapi…anjing saja bisa mengeluarkan persona. Apa lagi nanti? Monyet?"

"Hn, tidak ada yang tahu," jawab Mitsuru sambil tersenyum. "Nah, itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan. Kalian berlima harus istirahat sekarang, besok kalian harus sekolah."

"Sekolah? Besok, kan, sudah mulai libur!" kata Junpei.

"Hm? Aku sudah memberitahu Takeba, Yamagishi, dan Misaki bahwa kalian akan mengikuti kelas musim panas," kata Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru sudah mendaftarkan kalian berlima. Ini disebabkan karena banyak menjelajahi _Dark Hour_, waktu belajar kalian pasti berkurang. Makanya Mitsuru memutuskan kalian ikut pelajaran tambahan, agar pelajaran kalian tidak tertinggal karena lebih fokus pada _shadows_," jelas Akihiko.

"Tidakkah mereka bertiga memberitahu kalian, Arisato? Iori?" tanya Mitsuru.

Dengan cekatan, Junpei dan Minato langsung menggeleng cepat-cepat, menandakan jawaban atas pertanyaan Mitsuru adalah kata 'tidak'. Dengan tatapan marah, Junpei mendelik pada Ruuki, Fuuka, dan Yukari.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami! Seharusnya kalian bilang dari awal!" kata Junpei setengah membentak kepada ketiga gadis yang seangkatan dengannya itu. "Iya, kan, Minato?!"

"Aku, sih, tidak terlalu peduli…" jawab Minato dengan malasnya sambil membenarkan posisi _headset_-nya.

"Mmm…maaf, Junpei-kun…" ujar Fuuka.

"Tapi kenapa!" kata Junpei.

"Ng, kejutan?" kata Yukari dengan terkekeh kecil, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

MAAF LAMA! =="  
Tapiii…di chapter ini salah satu misteri akan terjawab! Serius deh! xD

.

**Sp-Cs**: 'nambah ilmu'…waduh…Fei bukan guru loh… #GaNyambungBanget xD

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 6: "When I Lost Hope"~**

**.**

**.**

Jadilah selama kurang lebih seminggu lamanya SEES harus mengikuti kelas tambahan di libur musim panas bersama dengan beberapa murid Gekkoukan lainnya. Malas? Sudah pasti? Bosan? Apa lagi! Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebab ini sudah menjadi 'titah' dari putri tunggal pemimpin grup Kirijo, tidak mungkin dibantah, ditolak, atau dipertanyakan –cukup dijalani saja.

Ketika semua kelas tambahan selesai dijalani hari ini, Junpei memaksa Minato untuk menemaninya ke Tartarus, sebab lelaki bertopi bisbol itu sudah sangat jenuh harus melotot pada huruf-huruf yang tertera di buku pelajarannya.

"Eh? Besok kan, kita masih ada kelas!" kata Fuuka.

"Ah, biarlah! Lagi pula, kan, besok hari terakhir. Bolos juga tidak masalah! Iya, kan, Minato?" tanya Junpei.

"Aku sih, tidak mau sampai bolos…" jawab Minato dengan malas serta memasang wajah inosen.

"Ck, dasar murid teladan…" gerutu Junpei.

"Akihiko senpai? Mau kemana?" tanya Yukari yang melihat Akihiko bersiap pergi ke luar asrama.

"Tartarus. Kalian mau ikut?" tawar pemuda berambut abu itu.

"MAU!" jawab Junpei semangat.

Kemudian entah bagaimana caranya Junpei berhasil memaksa Minato, Yukari, Ruuki, Fuuka, dan Aigis pergi ke Tartarus. Seperti biasa, disana Junpei langsung berlari mengejar _shadow_ yang tertangkap di pandangannya. Yukari langsung bersiap untuk menyembuhkan Junpei –ya, karena Junpei ceroboh, ia yang paling sering terluka.

Junpei pergi bersama dengan Yukari dan Aigis, sedangkan Akihiko bersama dengan Minato dan Ruuki. Sebenarnya Junpei sudah merengek untuk pergi dengan Minato, tetapi sahabatnya itu menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan Junpei terlalu berisik.

Suatu ketika, di tingkat lantai tertentu, ruangan sangat gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Untungnya ada sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela. Tiba-tiba lantai berguncang, gempa. Entah apa yang terjadi. Yang Ruuki tahu, beberapa detik setelah gempa berhenti, Igor menariknya masuk ke ruang Velvet.

"Selamat datang, Ruuki, lama tak jumpa," sapa Elizabeth.

"Kali ini ada apa?" tanya Ruuki yang kurang suka berbasa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa dalam beberapa bulan ini kau akan mendapatkan sebuah jawaban," ujar Igor.

"Jawaban atas…?" tanya Ruuki.

"Atas apa yang kau pertanyakan di lubuk hatimu. Kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak akan pernah kau sangka," jawab Igor. "Itu saja, kau bisa kembali pada teman-temanmu."

Dan seakan baru siuman dari pingsannya, ia melihat lampu di Tartarus sudah menyala. Minato dan Akihiko ada di sampingnya. Kepala gadis itu terasa pening, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sekitar mereka, tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa. Ruuki sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka sejak sebelum lampu mati, tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa. Tepatnya, ia tidak berani menduga.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" sorak Junpei kegirangan saat ia keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kelas tambahan musim panas. Dan tidak hanya Junpei, murid-murid yang tergolong terkena 'cap' sebagai anak nakal seperti Kenji dan teman-temannya pun ikut bersorak seperti layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah permainan.

Minato, Junpei, Yukari, Ruuki, dan Fuuka keluar dari gedung bersama-sama. Junpei mengajak mereka pergi mall Paulownia untuk main, tetapi Ruuki malah ingin segera pulang ke asrama untuk istirahat. Dan karena wajah gadis berambut biru itu memang terlihat pucat, Yukari pun memaksa agar mereka langsung pulang saja.

Di gerbang sekolah, mereka berlima bertemu dengan Akihiko dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan mengenakan seragam SD Gekkoukan yang sedang mengobrol. Tersadar bahwa adik-adik kelasnya itu ada di dekatnya, Akihiko pun menyambut mereka.

"Kalian sudah keluar rupanya," ujar Akihiko. "Kalian ingat kan kalau aku pernah bilang bahwa akan ada anak yang akan tinggal di asrama selama libur musim panas?" tanyanya.

"Err…kau tidak pernah bilang kalau yang kau maksud adalah anak SD…" gumam Yukari.

"Hm, yah, aku memang tidak pernah bilang juga kalau orang yang kumaksud adalah anak SMA seperti kita," kata Akihiko.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Amada Ken, umurku masih 10 tahun. Mohon bimbingannya selama liburan musim panas ini," ujar anak SD itu, Ken, sambil tersenyum.

"Ken, dari sebelah kiri mereka adalah Junpei, Minato, Ruuki, Fuuka, dan Yukari. Kelimanya kelas sebelas," ucap Akihiko. "Nah, bisa kalian antar Ken ke asrama? Aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu. Dan katakan pada Mitsuru kalau aku akan pulang ketika hari gelap."

Dan jadilah Akihiko pergi meninggalkan para juniornya di gerbang. Tidak lama kemudian, Minato dan teman-temannya (ditambah dengan Ken) pun menuju stasiun untuk kembali ke asrama.

Malam itu, Yukari menumpang tidur di kamar Ruuki, karena kamarnya sendiri AC-nya belum diservis. Agar lebih seru (menurut Yukari), gadis berambut coklat pendek itu mengajak Fuuka untuk tidur bertiga di kamar Ruuki. Dan tentu saja, sebelum tidur ia ingin bergosip dulu –kebiasaan para gadis remaja jika mengadakan pesta piyama.

Entah bisa disebut dengan kebetulan atau apa, ternyata ketiga gadis ini memikirkan sebuah hal yang sama. Mereka menduga bahwa Ken, anak SD yang baru tinggal di asrama itu hari ini adalah seorang pengguna persona seperti mereka. Walau tidak yakin, tetapi ketiganya memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

Dan benar juga, belum sampai bulan Agustus berakhir, seluruh anggota SEES dipanggil ke ruang komando oleh Ikutsuki. Sang _Chairman_ pun menyatakan bahwa Amada Ken adalah seorang pengguna persona dan akan bergabung dengan mereka.

.

.

Suatu ketika, Junpei mengajak teman-teman anggota SEES menonton film di bioskop. Ya, karena sedang libur panjang, bioskop selalu memutarkan film-film baru yang bagus dan sayang dilewatkan setiap harinya. Tetapi sepertinya yang tertarik untuk menonton film dengan Junpei hanyalah Koromaru, Ruuki, dan Ken. Jadilah mereka berempat pergi bersama-sama ke bioskop.

Tidak hanya satu film saja yang diputar untuk hari itu, tetapi ada tiga sampai empat film lainnya juga. Saat sedang melihat-lihat jadwal film yang diputar untuk hari itu, tiba-tiba seorang satpam menghampiri dan menegur mereka karena ada peraturan tidak diperbolehkan membawa hewan ke bioskop. Karena Junpei bersikeras tetap ingin menonton, ia pun akhirnya menonton sendirian. Lho? Kemana Ruuki dan Ken? Ternyata keduanya lebih memilih untuk menemani Koromaru di luar gedung.

Dua jam berlalu dan Junpei belum keluar dari gedung. Jam tangan Ken sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Astaga, memangnya lelaki bertopi bisbol itu menonton film apa, sih, sampai-sampai dua jam belum selesai?

"Ruuki-san, bolehkah kita pulang duluan? Aku bosan…" ujar Ken.

"Hm? Tunggulah sebentar lagi…mungkin tidak lama lagi Junpei-kun selesai…" kata Ruuki untuk kesekian kalinya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Entah mengapa, hari itu Ruuki lebih 'sabar'. Biasanya, ia akan lebih parah dari Ken. Kalau Ken mengeluh bosan ketika sudah menunggu satu jam, Ruuki akan mengeluh bosan ketika baru sekitar 15 menit menunggu. Jadi entah apa yang membuatnya ingin menunggu hari ini.

"Ruuki-san, sudah jam 4 sore… film kartun yang biasa kutonton pasti sudah mulai…" ucap Ken dengan nada khawatir.

"Begitukah?" tanya Ruuki jadi tidak enak hati pada anak SD yang duduk disampingnya. "Baiklah, ayo kembali ke asrama, biar nanti aku akan SMS Junpei-kun untuk bilang bahwa kita kembali duluan," kata Ruuki akhirnya.

Sesaat sebelum naik kereta, Ruuki melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah panjang dan mengenakan baju _gothic lolita_ berwarna putih. Gadis yang pernah ia temui di stasiun. Tetapi ia tidak sendirian, karena seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang membawa sebuah koper. Ruuki tidak melihat wajah pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa ia mengenal baik punggung orang itu.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir libur musim panas. Saat ini Junpei sedang sibuk meminta sontekan PR pada teman-teman seasramanya. Ya, seperti yang kita tahu, menjelang libur musim panas di Jepang, guru-guru menghadiahi murid-muridnya dengan segudang PR. Bagi anak-anak yang rajin seperti Minato, Ruuki, Fuuka, dan Mitsuru mungkin sudah selesai di beberapa minggu pertama. Untuk Yukari dan Akihiko yang tingkat kerajinannya sedang mungkin semua PR baru selesai beberapa hari sebelum liburan usai. Masalahnya, untuk seorang Iori Junpei yang pemalas, IA BARU MENYENTUH PR-NYA HARI INI! astaga, pemalas sekali dia ini.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan si robot cantik bernama Aigis? Dia ternyata sudah mengerjakannya bersama-sama dengan Ruuki dan Fuuka. Kaget?

Dan neraka bagi Junpei pun tiba. Hari pertama masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah libur panjang, guru-guru menginginkan semua PR dikumpulkan. Semua pasti bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Junpei yang baru mulai mengerjakan PR-nya kemarin pagi.

"Selamat sore semuanya," sapa Akihiko sore harinya ketika Ruuki dan teman-temannya sampai di asrama.

Ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di seberang Akihiko. Lelaki itu menggunakan _beanie_ di kepalanya, memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua yang agak panjang, dan mengenakan jaket berwarna merah marun. Ia adalah pemuda yang menyelamatkan Minato, Junpei, Yukari, dan Ruuki tempo dulu di belakang stasiun.

"Namanya Aragaki Shinjiro," kata Akihiko melihat pertanyaan 'Siapa dia?' yang ada di mata para juniornya. "Dia adalah temanku sejak kecil, pengguna persona juga. Dulu ia anggota SEES, sempat keluar, sekarang bergabung lagi. oh, dia murid Gekkoukan juga, seumuran denganku," jelasnya.

"Ooh, berarti dia senpai kita juga? Keren!" seru Junpei.

"Berisik…" dengus Shinjiro pelan begitu mendengar suara Junpei. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan membawa tasnya yang ada di lantai. "Kamarku masih yang dulu, kan?"

"Ya, masih di lantai dua," jawab Akihiko.

.

.

Bulan penuh. Semua anggota SEES sudah siap untuk bertempur. Mereka sudah menyiapkan evoker dan senjata masing-masing. Tetapi ternyata ada yang kurang. Junpei tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya dia tahu hari ini adalah hari yang penting! Kemana, sih dia!" omel Yukari.

Tetapi mereka harus tetap mencari _shadow_ yang berada di luar Tartarus seperti biasanya. Jangan hanya karena satu orang tidak ada lantas mereka tidak beraksi.

Kali ini Fuuka mendeteksi sebuah _shadow_ di mall Paulownia. _Shadow_ tersebut katanya ada di daerah kabel-kabel. Berterimakasih kepada Shinjiro yang menduga bahwa tempat yang dimaksud mungkin adalah Escapade, mereka pun bergegas kesana.

"Sebentar, aku akan menganalisnya dulu…" ujar Fuuka. "Ah! _Shadow_ yang ber-arcana _Hermit _ini berelemen listrik!"

"Listrik? Takeba, berarti kau harus tetap disini bersama dengan Yamagishi, akan berbahaya jika kau ikut maju kali ini," kata Mitsuru memberi intruksi. Setelah itu anggota SEES lainnya langsung menyerang si monster.

Ketika sudah selesai, Fuuka baru mendeteksi keberadaan Junpei. SEES pun segera pergi menuju tempat dimana teman mereka berada.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan Junpei yang sedang dalam keadaan terikat tangan dan kakinya. Lelaki itu tidak sendirian, karena ada seorang gadis berambut merah dan mengenakan baju _gothic lolita_ putih yang berdiri di dekat Junpei.

"Duh, kalian larinya cepat sekali, sih…" gerutu Ruuki pelan yang baru sampai di tempat itu.

Ruuki tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka karena terhalang Shinjiro dan Akihiko. Tetapi kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke samping dan melihat Junpei. Dan ia pun kini melihat gadis yang ia temukan dua kali di stasiun.

"…Chidori…?" gumam Ruuki.

"Misaki…Ruu…?" Chidori pun bergumam balik.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak Mitsuru. "Lepaskan Iori!"

Perlahan, gadis berambut merah itu –Chidori, merogoh sesuatu yang ada di sakunya. SEES terkejut, karena yang Chidori keluarkan adalah sebuah evoker. Dengan kata lain, gadis itu pun adalah seorang pengguna persona seperti mereka. Tetapi kemudian SEES pun berhasil 'melumpuhkan'nya dan mengambil evoker tersebut. Minato melepaskan tali yang terikat pada Junpei, dan lalu Chidori pun hilang kesadarannya. SEES segera membawa Chidori ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Keesokkan sorenya sepulang sekolah, Ruuki pergi mengunjungi ruang kamar inap Chidori. Dari luar ruangan, Ruuki bisa mendengar suara Mitsuru yang terus-menerus menyemproti Chidori dengan sejumlah pertanyaan. Tetapi sepertinya si lawan bicara tidak membuka suara sama sekali.

Ruuki membuka pintu kamar itu dan masuk. Dilihatnya Chidori memang sudah siuman dan sudah dipasang selang infus. Dilihatnya pula wajah Mitsuru yang sudah lelah –mungkin karena Chidori tidak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Mitsuru. Ruuki pun beranjak menuju kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hai Chidori, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Ruuki berbasa-basi sambil tersenyum. Pertanyaan Ruuki itu bernasib sama dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Mitsuru, tidak dijawab. "Aku bawa bunga poppy, karena kudengar katanya semalam tidurmu dihantui mimpi buruk."

"_Sweet pea_," gumam Chidori.

Dengan mendengar gumaman pelan tersebut, Mitsuru dan Akihiko terkejut, karena itu adalah kali pertama Chidori membuka suaranya. Sedangkan Shinjiro tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku memberikanmu bunga _sweet pea_ lagi seperti kau masuk rumah sakit dulu?" tanya Ruuki sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, karena bunga _sweet pea_ adalah lambang perpisahan…" ujar Chidori.

"Itu kalau kau mengartikan dari segi negatif. Kalau dari sisi positif, _sweet pea_ itu arti dalam bahasa bunga adalah 'kebahagian', tahu!" kata Ruuki sambil tertawa kecil.

Chidori pun tersenyum cerah kepada Ruuki, hanya kepada Ruuki. Tetapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. Ia seperti tidak bisa bernafas. Yang tadinya ia duduk bersandarkan bantal, tiba-tiba ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya, malah ia seperti sesak nafas. Ruuki yang terkejut langsung melompat dari kursinya. Kemudian Ruuki, Mitsuru, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro melihat sesosok makhluk sedang mencekik leher Chidori.

"P-persona?!" tanya Mitsuru kaget. "Kenapa bisa -?!"

"Ck," dengus Shinjiro. Ia segera menghampiri Chidori dan meminumkan sebutir kapsul kepada gadis itu. Seketika itu juga persona yang tadi mencekik Chidori langsung lenyap dan gadis itu pun terlelap dengan tenang.

"Aku akan memberikan obat yang benar kepada suster," ujar Shinjiro kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan. Tidak lama kemudian Akihiko pun ikut keluar menyusul sahabatnya. Tinggalah Ruuki bersama Mitsuru yang masih menunggu di kamar Chidori, keduanya larut dalam keheningan sampai yang lebih tua membuka mulut.

"Kau pernah kenal Yoshino sebelumnya?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Aku tidak tahu…" ujar Ruuki pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetapi entah kenapa aku seakan sudah lama mengenal dia dengan sangat baik…"

.

.

4 Oktober.

Jika bulan sebelumnya Junpei tidak ikut berburu _shadow_, kali ini Shinjiro dan Ken yang tidak ikut. Keduanya tidak ada sejak _dark hour_ hari itu dimulai. Tidak ada yang melihat mereka berdua. Tetapi seperti yang sebelumnya, mereka harus tetap menjalani misi mereka.

Kalau dihitung dengan jam yang normal, entah sudah berapa jam mereka menghadapi _shadow_ ber-_arcana_ _strength_ dan _fortune_ yang letaknya di tengah kota itu. Jelas sulit sekali SEES menghadapi kedua shadow tersebut. _Strength_ yang memang _shadow_ yang kuat, serta _Fortune_ yang sangat '_tricky_'. Entah sudah berapa kali Yukari terus-terusan menyembuhkan teman-temannya. Tetapi pada akhirnya kedua monster itu jatuh juga.

SEES pun kembali ke asrama, padahal _dark hour_ masih belum berakhir. Ken dan Shinjiro masih belum ada di antara mereka. Yukari pun meminta Fuuka mencari keberadaan kedua anggota SEES itu.

"Hari ini… tanggal 4 Oktober…" ujar Mitsuru pelan.

"…Serius?! Sekarang tanggal 4 Oktober?! Sial!" kata Akihiko kemudian ia pergi keluar asrama lagi.

"Ada apa dengan tanggal 4 Oktober?" tanya Junpei mewakili teman-temannya.

"4 Oktober adalah hari peringatan kematian ibu daripada Amada," kata Mitsuru lalu ia pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya Ken.

Kemudian mereka bergegas menyusul Akihiko yang sedang mencari Ken dan Shinjiro. Mereka sampai di stasiun, tepatnya sudut belakang stasiun, ketika mereka mendengar suara tembakan pistol.

SEES (kecuali Ken) melihat Shinjiro yang tubuhnya masih berdiri tegap walau sudah berdarah karena tembakan pistol. Sang senpai berdiri di depan Ken, seolah ingin melindungi. Dihadapan mereka berdiri dua orang pria. Yang satu memegang pistol, berambut putih panjang dan wajahnya putih pucat. Dan yang satunya lagi tidak terlihat wajahnya, tetapi Ruuki tahu ia pernah melihat pemuda itu bersama dengan Chidori sewaktu di stasiun. Dan Ruuki tahu, kalau ia jelas-jelas mengenal pemuda berambut biru tua itu.

Saat anggota SEES yang lainnya sedang menyerukan nama Shinjiro, saat Ken sedang memukul-mukul lantai sambil menangis, saat Koromaru sedang menggonggong kepada si penembak, saat Shinjiro sendiri langkahnya mulai goyah kemudian perlahan terjatuh, Ruuki masih berfokus pada pemuda yang memunggungi mereka sedari tadi.

Laki-laki yang berambut putih itu mengantungi kembali pistolnya kemudian berbalik badan dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Ayo pergi, _Jin_," ujar lelaki itu kepada temannya yang membawa koper.

.

DEG.

.

"Jin…Nii-san…?" tanya Ruuki pelan.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Yak, akhirnya satu misteri telah terungkap! Masih ada misteri lainnya seperti hubungan antara Ruuki dengan Pharos, hubungan Ruuki dengan Chidori, kenapa kepala Ruuki berdarah, DAAAANN…kenapa kakak Ruuki masih hidup? Penasaran? Ehehehe :P

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Fei dateng lagi! Maaf lama! #dor

.

**Sp-Cs**: makasih! xD

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P3F, butuh review #dor

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 7: "This is the Start"~**

**.**

**.**

_"Ayo pergi, __Jin__," ujar lelaki itu kepada temannya yang membawa koper._

_"Jin…Nii-san…?" tanya Ruuki pelan._

.

.

Keesokan paginya, SEES serta murid-murid Gekkoukkan lainnya mengikuti semacam misa di sekolah, dalam rangka perginya Aragaki Shinjiro dari dunia ini. Ya, malam sebelumnya, setelah Shinjiro tertembak pistol ia memang sempat mengatakan pesan terakhirnya pada Ken dan Akihiko, setelah itu terjatuh dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Yukari dan Fuuka masih tersedu-sedu sejak misa dimulai. Mitsuru tetap menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat ke arah panggung yang mana ada peti Shinjiro. Junpei dan Minato sedih, namun mereka tidak mengekspresikannya. Aigis pun sedih, tetapi ia tidak bisa menangis.

"Ruuki…?" panggil Yukari pelan pada gadis berambut biru yang duduk di sampingnya.

Melihat sahabatnya tidak menyahut, Yukari pun memanggil gadis itu berkali-kali. Sejak kembali ke asrama sejak Dark Hour tadi subuh, Ruuki seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Ia diam, hanya mau angkat suara apa adanya. Pandangannya kosong.

"Ruuki-chan…!" panggil Yukari untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Eh! Ah, Yukari-san, maaf, ada apa?" akhirnya Ruuki pun menjawab.

"Misa sudah selesai, kita akan ke kelas sekarang," ucap Yukari.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak lihat Akihiko senpai daritadi," gumam Junpei.

"Aku juga tidak lihat," kata Minato sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian keempat remaja yang sekelas itu pergi ke kelas bersama-sama dengan Aigis dan Fuuka (walaupun mereka tidak sekelas dengan Fuuka).

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Seharian, baik di sekolah maupun di asrama, seluruh anggota SEES masih berduka. Jelas, karena mereka telah kehilangan salah satu anggota tim mereka. Di samping rasa duka cita, mereka pun sadar bahwa mereka masih harus menjalani misi sebagai kelompok pengguna Persona. Sehingga walau pun masih dalam suasana kehilangan, Mitsuru memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan singkat dengan para anggotanya di ruang komando lantai empat.

Mitsuru melihat Minato, Ruuki, Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Koromaru, Aigis, dan Fuuka sudah tiba di ruangan yang dijanjikan. Tinggal menunggu Ken. Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda Ken akan datang ke ruangan itu. Mitsuru pun meminta tolong pada Aigis untuk menghampiri kamar anak laki-laki berambut coklat susu itu.

Aigis menurut dan langsung turun ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Ken. Tidak lama kemudian Aigis masuk kembali seorang diri ke ruang komando dan menyatakan bahwa Ken tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Ng, benar juga, aku belum lihat Ken-kun pulang ke asrama daritadi…" gumam Fuuka.

"Yang benar saja, diam belum pulang?!" Junpei kaget.

"Aku akan pergi mencarinya!" kata Yukari sambil berdiri.

"Itu tidak perlu," kata Akihiko santai, semua orang di ruangan itu langsung menatap Akihiko terkejut. "Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, kita tidak perlu mencarinya."

Esok harinya, Ruuki penasaran. Sepulang sekolah gadis berambut biru panjang itu menyusuri jalan di belakang stasiun. Tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh, ia menemukan Ken ada di dekat sebuah rumah yang bekas terbakar. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri seorang diri. Tatapan matanya sedih. Sesekali anak itu menunduk, kemudian mengadahkan kembali keoalanya menatap rumah yang telah gosong itu.

"Kau ada disini rupanya…" gumam Ruuki.

Ken terkejut mendengar suara Ruuki. Ia menatap senpainya dengan antara tatapan kaget dan tatapan biasa. Ia tidak menyangka Ruuki akan datang ke tempat itu.

"Ruuki-san…" gumam Ken pelan. "Ini dulu rumahku."

"Hm, terbakar? Berarti aku sama denganmu," kata Ruuki.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku, senpai," kata Ken.

"Siapa bilang? Justru sebelum kau merasakan dan mengalaminya, aku telah mengalaminya terlebih dulu. Kau tahu, aku seorang anak yatim piatu," ujar Ruuki mengakui.

"Apa? Kau? Yatim piatu?" tanya Ken.

"Mm-hm, kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena mereka ada di dalam rumah ketika rumah kami terbakar. Kakakku juga –awalnya kupikir begitu. Tapi ternyata, Tuhan memang suka bermain teka-teki," kata Ruuki.

"Aku memutuskan untuk masuk asrama karena aku tidak suka tinggal dengan kerabat orangtuaku," aku Ken.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka mengenal orangtuaku. Karena mereka menganggapku terlalu banyak berkhayal. Karena aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang dewasa lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau alami di masa lalumu Ken, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa kami –teman-teman seasramamu cemas karena kemarin kau tidak pulang ke asrama."

"Aku tidak yakin aku akan pulang ke sana."

"Pintu asrama akan selalu tebuka untukmu Ken, sebagai rumah keduamu. Aku menganggap SEES sebagai keluarga keduaku, dan asrama adalah rumah keduaku. Kuharap kau bisa seperti itu juga."

"…Kau tahu, senpai? Kata-katamu mirip seperti kata-kata Akihiko-san kemarin sore…"

.

.

Yukari dan Fuuka cemas, sangat cemas. Ken masih belum kembali ke asrama. Ruuki dan Mitsuru masih sibuk membaca buku yang masing-masing mereka pegang daritadi. Akihiko dan Junpei memakan ramen instan. Minato mendengarkan musik dengan Aigis yang ada disampingnya.

"Cukup, aku akan keluar mencarinya!" kata Fuuka.

"Aku ikut! Kasihan Ken-kun di luar seorang diri!" seru Yukari.

"Ken bukan anak kecil lagi, dia akan kembali kesini jika ia memang ingin kembali," ujar Ruuki yang matanya masih tertuju pada tulisan yang ada di buku yang ia pegang.

"Tapi…" gumam Fuuka.

Koromaru yang daritadi tidur bermalas-malasan di kaki Junpei tiba-tiba tersentak bangun. Wajah anjing itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Ekornya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan –tanda seekor anjing sedang senang. Dengan cepat anjing putih itu menggonggong senang dan berlari ke arah pintu depan.

Ternyata anggota termuda SEES membuka pintu itu. Anak itu langsung disambut riang oleh Koromaru, padahal anggota SEES yang lain belum sempat melihat wajahnya.

"…Aku pulang…" gumam Ken pulang sambil melempar senyum kecil pada teman-temannya.

.

.

Suatu ketika Mitsuru berpesan kepada adik-adik kelasnya bahwa Ikutsuki akan datang ke asrama. Sehingga ia ingin setelah sekolah usai hari itu, SEES segera berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Minato, Yukari, Ruuki, Junpei, Aigis, dan Fuuka berniat pulang bersama-sama. Tetapi tiba-tiba Natsuki –teman sekelas Fuuka- menghampiri mereka dan meminta bantuan Fuuka untuk suatu hal. Fuuka menyanggupi itu dan ikut bersama Natsuki, berkata pada Yukari dan Ruuki bahwa ia akan pulang belakangan.

Pada jam yang ditentukan, Ikutsuki datang ke asrama SEES. Ia memberitahukan kabar baik bahwa Dark Hour dan Tartarus mungkin akan hilang jika semua _boss arcana_ sudah dikalahkan. Dengan kata lain, saat ini mereka tinggal mengalahkan _shadow arcana Hanged Man_.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Hari dimana mungkin mereka akan mengakhiri perjuangan dan menikmati buah manis atas apa yang mereka usahakan.

Fuuka mendeteksi adanya _shadow_ ber-_arcana Hanged Man_ di sebuah jembatan besar. Tidak hanya shadow, namun Fuuka juga mendeteksi kehadiran dua orang pengguna persona di sekitar jembatan tersebut. SEES pun langsung menduga bahwa kedua orang pengguna persona yang dimaksud pastilah Takaya dan Jin.

SEES langsung pergi ke jembatan yang dimaksud. Dan ya, disana mereka bertemu dengan Takaya dan Jin seperti yang sudah mereka prediksikan. Pertarungan antara dua kubu tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. yang paling menggebu-gebu adalah Ken dan Akihiko, karena ingin membalas apa yang Takaya dan Jin lakukan terhadap Shinjiro.

Seluruh anggota SEES melawan Takaya dan Jin. Semua, kecuali Fuuka dan Ruuki. Fuuka memang bertahan di belakang karena tugasnya hanya men-_support_ teman-temannya dengan kemampuan persona yang ia miliki. Sedangkan Ruuki, gadis berambut biru itu dilema. Karena satu sisi ia yakin bahwa pemuda berambut biru yang merupakan teman Takaya itu adalah kakaknya. Tetapi di satu sisi ia juga tahu bahwa pemuda itu merupakan musuhnya, mereka berada di kubu yang berbeda.

Pertarungan masih terus berlangsung. Ruuki masih berada di dekat Fuuka, masih melihat pada pemuda yang membuat ia penasaran. Sampai suatu ketika, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Jin. Sorotan mata yang tidak asing bagi Ruuki.

"_Ruuki…kau percaya padaku, kan?"_

_Suara itu lagi. Suara itu seperti menyeludup masuk ke hati Ruuki saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Jin. Suara yang sering ia dengar dalam mimpinya. Mungkinkah itu suara Jin?_

_Usai pertarungan, duo strega menjatuhkan diri mereka ke sungai yang ada di bawah jembatan –sungai yang saat ini menjadi lautan darah karena masih Dark Hour. tetapi sebelum menjatuhkan diri, pemuda bernama Jin itu melempar senyum kecil pada Ruuki. Senyum kecil itu sederhana, tetapi sorot matanya terlihat sedih, seakan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah terakhir kali mereka akan melihat satu sama lain._

_Setelah Takaya dan Jin hilang ditelan air sungai (darah), SEES berhadapan dengan __shadow__ yang sudah menunggu mereka. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka langsung melancarkan serangan-serangan terbaik mereka, dengan harapan bahwa dugaan Ikutsuki benar. Mereka berharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka melihat __shadows__. Sedih memang mengingat mereka tidak bisa menggunakan persona –hal ini yang membuat mereka bangga karena mereka 'spesial'- lagi, tetapi setidaknya dunia mereka akan aman._

_Ketika __shadow__ ber-__arcana Hanged Man__ itu sudha berhasil mereka taklukan, SEES ingin melihat bulan penuh yang memancarkan warna hijau itu untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian dengan senang mereka kembali ke asrama._

_._

_._

"_Ruuki…kau percaya padaku, kan?"_

_Suara itu terdengar lagi dalam mimpinya. Tidak pernah ia melihat wajah orang yang mengatakan kalimat itu, hanya suaranya saja._

_Ruuki terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan saat itu masih pukul 2 subuh. Gadis berambut biru itu mencoba untuk terlelap lagi, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia masih terjaga sampai satu jam kemudian. Lalu –_

_"Halo," sapa seseorang._

_Ruuki mengenal suara itu. Ia langsung melihat ke asal suara yang tidak asing di telinganya._

_"Pharos…" gumam Ruuki._

_"Hai, Ruuki-chan, lama tak jumpa," kata Pharos. "Luka di kepalamu sudah sembuh total sepertinya."_

_"Kenapa kau kemari? Ini bukan Dark Hour, kan?" selidik Ruuki._

_"Mm-hm. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu dengan cara seperti ini," ujar Pharos. "Nanti setelah ini juga aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Minato-kun."_

_"Minato-kun? Bukankah…bukankah aku sudah pernah melarangmu untuk berhubungan dengan dia?!"_

_"Minato-kun adalah pemuda yang sangat baik," ujar Pharos. "Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu baik padanya."_

_"Aku baik kepada siapa pun yang baik kepadaku."_

_"Memang, tapi kau paling baik jika berhubungan dengan Minato-kun," Pharos berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kupikir pasti karena rambutnya mirip dengan warna rambut kakakmu, kan?"_

_"Berhentilah, Pharos, jangan mulai lagi."_

_"Hn, sampai jumpa lagi, Ruuki-chan, aku akan merindukanmu."_

_._

_._

_4 November. Hari setelah mereka mengalahkan __shadow__ arcana terakhir. Junpei memberi usul kepada Mitsuru agar menggelar pesta kecil untuk SEES atas keberhasilan mereka. Usul itu diterima baik oleh Mitsuru dan Ikutsuki, sehingga Mitsuru pun memesan sejumlah paket sushi dari restoran kerabatnya untuk diantar ke asrama._

_Malam harinya mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk makan sushi bersama-sama. Tetapi Aigis dan Ikutsuki masih belum menunjukkan batang hidung mereka padahal saat itu sudah melewati jam yang ditentukan._

_Junpei yang sudah kelaparan pun merengek untuk makan terlebih dulu. Kemudian ayah Mitsuru dan 2 orang pengikutnya datang ke asrama. Pemuda bertopi bisbol alias Junpei lalu menemukan ide lagi. ia ingin agar SEES berfoto bersama. Hal tersebut di-iyakan oleh Takeharu, sehingga mereka pun berfoto bersama di depan pintu asrama. Setelah itu mereka langsung menyantap sushi yang sudah tersedia daritadi._

_Pukul 11:50. Biasanya jam segini SEES sudah bersiap pergi ke Tartarus karena Dark Hour biasanya akan mulai 10 menit lagi. Tetapi mengingat mereka sudah melenyapkan Dark Hour dan Tartarus, mereka bisa bersantai._

_Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka sampai saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat, tiba-tiba semua listrik mati dan mereka melihat 2 peti mati berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki Takeharu._

_"Apa yang terjadi?" Junpei terkejut._

_Ken langsung berlari ke jendela, membuka tirai, kemudian dengan panik ia menghampiri teman-temannya._

_"Bukankah kita sudah mengakhiri Dark Hour?!" kata Ken panik._

_"Dimana Ikutsuki dan Aigis?" tanya Takeharu._

_"Aku tidak tahu. Ikutsuki-san bilang ia ingin memeriksa Aigis sebentar," jawab Mitsuru cemas._

_"Aku…eh, aku mendengar suara…" ujar Fuuka pelan._

_"Jangan menakut-nakuti kami, Fuuka!" kata Yukari, tanpa bermaksud marah, tetapi memang ia takut._

_"Suara dentingan lonceng?" gumam Ruuki menanggapi perkataan Fuuka._

_"Ya! Kau mendengarnya juga, Ruuki-chan?" tanya Fuuka._

_"Mm-hm," jawab Ruuki sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan suaranya makin terdengar jelas…"_

_"Lonceng? Hmm…" gumam Akihiko. "Mungkinkah dari Tartarus?"_

_"Ayo kita kesana," kata Minato yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya._

_Mereka segera bergegas ke Tartarus. Dilihatnya oleh mereka bahwa Ikutsuki dan Aigis seperti telah menunggu mereka disana. Di tangan Ikutsuki ada sebuah remot pengontrol. Aigis pun tidak seperti Aigis yang seperti biasa. Fuuka dan Minato mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Aigis, namun sepertinya Aigis tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan._

_Kemudian pandangan Ruuki mengabur, semuanya perlahan gelap, sampai saat ia membuka matanya lagi, ia sudah tidak berdiri di lantai, melainkan ia dan teman-temannya terikat di tiang seorang demi seorang. Di bawah sana terlihat Takeharu didorong oleh Aigis ke tempat itu. Ruuki tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Ikutsuki bicarakan dengan Takeharu, tetapi kemudian Ruuki melihat kedua pria itu saling memegang pistol. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, suara tembakan pistol pun terdengar, Mitsuru menyerukan ayahnya yang telah terseungkur bersimbah darah terkena tembakan pistol Ikutsuki._

_Kemudian pria berkacamata yang Ruuki pikir mungkin memiliki gangguan jiwa itu meminta Aigis untuk menembak SEES satu persatu dengan pistol yang ada di jari sang robot. Ya, SEES kini tahu bahwa Aigis telah diprogram oleh Ikutsuki untuk mematuhinya. Dan remot yang dipegang Ikutsuki itulah yang menjadi kuncinya._

_Yang mengejutkan adalah, saat Aigis menatap mata Minato, seakan robot perempuan itu tersadar kembali. Sorotan matanya yang kaku berubah. Bukannya menembaki tubuh SEES, ia malah menembaki tali yang mengikat SEES di tiang._

_Ikutsuki marah bukan main. Berkali-kali ia memencet tombol di remot yang ia pegang, tetapi Aigis tetap tidak melaksanakan perintah laki-laki itu. Kemudian dari arah yang tidak diduga, Koromaru datang dan merampas remot itu dari tangan Ikutsuki dan menginjak alat itu._

_Entah karena stres atau apa, Ruuki tidak tahu, tetatpi ia melihat si __chairman__ menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari gedung. Kenapa Ruuki tidak tahu? Karena ia sibuk memperhatikan Mitsuru yang sedang menangisi jasad ayahnya. Ruuki seakan melihat dirinya yang sedang menangisi kepergian orangtuanya._

_._

_._

_"Minato-kun, ada apa dengan Junpei-kun?" tanya Ruuki yang baru kembali dari asrama._

_"Junpei sedang galau karena memikirkan Chidori," jawab Minato malas._

_"Kau habis dari mana, Ruuki-san?" tanya Ken._

_"Aku tadi baru menjenguk Chidori di rumah sakit," jawab Ruuki._

_Mendengar jawaban dari Ruuki, Junpei yang tadi berdiri menghadap pojokan dinding langsung menghampiri Ruuki dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Junpei._

_"Membaik. Dia sudah tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu. Dan ya, ia masih melukai dirinya sendiri sampai aku harus memanggil suster setidaknya 4 kali," ujar Ruuki._

_"Jadi kau memang benar pernah mengenalnya dulu?" tanya Akihiko._

_"Aku sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan jawabanku masih sama: aku tidak ingat, tapi entah kenapa aku seperti sudah lama mengenalnya," jawab Ruuki malas. "Dan kalau kau memang mencemaskan kondisi Chidori, kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya sendiri?"_

_"Aku takut…" gumam Junpei pelan._

_"Ayolah Junpei, jangan cemberut seperti itu terus! Besok kan kita akan karyawisata ke Kyoto. Setahuku kau paling senang dengan acara sekolah seperti itu," ujar Yukari._

_"Oh ya ampun, aku sampai lupa! Semoga saja aku dapat kamar yang sama dengan Ryoji!" kata Junpei kembali cerah._

_Ya, hari-hari telah berlalu sejak insiden penembakan terhadap Takeharu Kirijo. SEES kini tahu bahwa Ikutsuki sama liciknya dengan Strega. Mitsuru sangat terpukul. Yukari sempat marah sekali. SEES kecewa. Dark Hour dan Tartarus masih ada. Kini mereka tidak thau lagi apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Yang mereka tahu hanya berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih._

_Junpei juga cemas akan Chidori yang kata dokter tidak mengalami perubahan yang berarti. Tetapi datanglah si murid pindahan bernama Mochizuki Ryoji ke kelas 2F di SMA Gekkoukan –kelas Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Aigis, dan Ruuki. Junpei langsung akrab dengan Ryoji, dan anak pindahan itu sukses membuat Junpei setidaknya tidak segalau sebelumnya._

_Murid-murid SMA Gekkoukan pergi ke Kyoto pada hari yang ditentukan. Fuuka dan Yukari mengambil banyak foto di tempat-tempat yang mereka datangi. Junpei dan Ryoji sibuk melirik gadis-gadis di sepanjang jalan, tak lupa menyeret Minato yang sebenarnya malas mengikuti kedua teman sekelasnya itu._

_Sorenya, Yukari menyeret Ruuki untuk menemaninya mengikuti Mitsuru diam-diam. Mitsuru pergi ke pinggir danau seorang diri. Membeberkan keluh kesah dan kesedihan yang ada di hatinya. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Sampai Ruuki dan Yukari mendengar bahwa Mitsuru tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menjadi pengguna persona._

_"Itu konyol," kata Yukari, keluar dari persembunyiannya._

_"Takeba? Misaki? Sejak kapan kalian disana?" tanya Mitsuru yang heran karena tidak menyangka dirinya tak seorang diri di tempat itu._

_"Kami mendengarnya dari yang paling awal kau ucapkan," jawab Ruuki yang cueknya kumat._

_"Saat aku tahu kebenaran bahwa ayahku adalah penyebab munculnya Tartarus –yang mana sebenarnya hanya rekayasa Ikutsuki-, aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk tetap ada di SEES. Tetapi di waktu yang sama, aku berusaha mencari alasanku yang baru untuk tetap ada bersama kalian, karena kalian berharga bagiku," jelas Yukari._

_"Kalau begitu aku akan membubarkan SEES, kalian akan bebas sebentar lagi," ujar Mitsuru._

_"Oh, begitu? Sungguh, apakah bagimu kami tidak ada artinya?!" geram Yukari._

_"Kalian tidak mengerti. Aku telah kehilangan ibuku dulu, kemudian sekarang ayahku pergi, kalian tidak akan mengerti!" seru Mitsuru._

_PLAK._

_Suasana hening. Yukari, Mitsuru, dan Ruuki. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Semuanya terdiam. Tepatnya menjadi hening ketika Ruuki menampar wajah cantik senpainya itu._

_"Jangan bodoh, Mitsuru senpai," kata Ruuki. "Tak kusangka kau secengeng ini. Sebelum kau mengalami ini semua, akulah yang lebih dulu mengalami ini. Yukari pun demikian. Tetapi kami tidak cengeng seperti kau. Aku dan Yukari masih terus menelusuri sampai detil tentang kasus kepergian orangtua kami –oke, Yukari hanya ayahnya sedangkan aku kedua orangtuaku. Tapi kami tidak pernah secengeng ini."_

_"Kau berbeda, Misaki. Kau mengalami ini sebelum bergabung dengan SEES…" gumam Mitsuru._

_"Memang. Tapi setelah aku bergabung dengan kalian, aku tahu kakakku masih hidup," kata Ruuki._

_Perkataan gadis itu membuat Yukari dan Mitsuru tercengang. Siapa yang tidak? Pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan gadis itu, Ruuki berkata bahwa ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya meninggal karena kebakaran. Tetapi kemudian sekarang ia berkata bahwa kakaknya ternyata masih hidup._

_"Kakak…kakakmu yang kau bilang adalah pengguna persona itu?!" seru Yukari kaget._

_"Ya, tapi itu bukanlah persoalan yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini," ujar Ruuki. "Mitsuru senpai, apakah kau mau terus seperti ini untuk ke depannya?"_

_Hening lagi. Hari makin sore, dan sepertinya matahari sudah bersiap untuk tenggelam. Tetapi ketiga gadis itu tidak peduli, dan Ruuki masih menunggu jawaban Mitsuru._

_"Kalian benar, aku cengeng. Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku, Yukari, Ruuki," ujar Mitsuru tersenyum._

_Ruuki membalas senyum itu. Yukari agak tercengang saat senpainya memanggil nama depan mereka untuk pertama kalinya._

_"Aku minta maaf atas kelancangan kata-kataku tadi senpai," kata Ruuki. "Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan pada pipimu."_

_"Hn, tidak masalah. Karena sepertinya aku memang membutuhkannya," kata Mitsuru._

_"Bagus, kau bisa datang kepadaku jika menginginkannya lagi," ujar Ruuki setengah tertawa._

_Malamnya, Yukari mengajak Ruuki, Mitsuru, dan Fuuka untuk berendam di onsen. Rencana itu terdengam sampai ke telinga Aigis. Robot berjenis perempuan itu pun ingin ikut. Dan jadilah mereka berlima berendam bersama-sama._

_Suatu ketika Fuuka mendengar suara grasak-grusuk dari belakang batu besar. Yukari mengingat bahwa onsen terseut adalah pemandian campur. Mitsuru meminta Aigis untuk mencari tahu ada apa di balik batu yang menjadi tempat senderan mereka. Tidak lama Aigis pergi, Ruuki dan Mitsuru melihat Akihiko dan Minato mengendap-endap, berusaha keluar dari onsen. Di saat yang sama, Fuuka dan Yukari melihat Aigis yang berhasil menangkap Junpei dan Ryoji. Ketika Yukari dan Fuuka melempar barang-barang pada Junpei dan Ryoji, seakan paduan suara Ruuki dan Mitsuru berseru,_

_"EKSEKUSI!"_

_Dan kemudian muncullah bongkahan es besar yang di dalamnya terdapat Akihiko dan Minato._

_._

_._

_Beberapa hari setelah kembali dari Kyoto, Junpei kembali mencemaskan Chidori. SEES yang lain pun berpikir mungkin Junpei memang benar-benar menyukai Chidori._

_Suatu malamsaat Dark Hour, Fuuka mendeteksi tentang adanya seorang pengguna persona yang berkeliaran di dekat Tartarus. SEES segera berkumpul di runag komando untuk mendengar apa lagi yang dideteksi oleh Fuuka._

_"Tunggu…" ujar Fuuka. "Hm? Bukankah dia seharusnya ada di rumah sakit?!"_

_"Apa? Siapa yang harusnya di rumah sakit?" tanya Ken._

_"Ngh!" rintih Fuuka._

_"Selamat malam," ujar sebuah suara dari persona milik Fuuka yakni Juno._

_"Suara ini…Chidori?!" kata Ruuki._

_"Bagaimana bisa?" Mitsuru kebingungan._

_"Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan Medea," kata Chidori. "Saat ini aku ada di depan pintu Tartarus –"_

Belum selesai Chidori menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Junpei dan Ruuki langsung berlari menuju Tartarus dan mencari Chidori. Setelah bertemu dengan Chidori, tidak lama kemudian anggota SEES yang lainnya pun hadir. Gadis yang senang melukis itu langsung menyerang SEES dengan kapak dan persona miliknya, Medea.

Tetapi, entah memang Chidori yang lemah atau memang kondisinya masih lemah, gadis itu dengan mudah dikalahkan. Gadis itu tersungkur kelelahan. Dan lalu pintu Tartarus terbuka. Dua orang pemuda berjalan keluar. Kedua orang itu adalah Takaya dan Jin.

"K-kalian?!" seru Akihiko.

Pembicaraan singkat SEES dengan Takaya-Jin pun berlangsung. Dan Takaya menembak Junpei dengan pistolnya. Sempat tersungkur dan tak bernafas, tetapi Ruuki melihat Chidori terus memegangi pemuda bertopi bisbol itu. Seberkas cahaya keluar dari tangan Chidori. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Junpei kembali membuka matanya. Tetapi kini berganti, Chidori yang terjatuh namun masih mencoba membuka matanya.

"Ruuki…" gumam Chidori pelan, tetapi masih terdengar oleh Ruuki. "Dia memang kakakmu…" kemudian Chidori pun tersenyum. "Aku senang kita bertemu lagi…" dan ia menutup matanya perlahan, dan Junpei tak bisa lagi merasakan nafas Chidori.

"Ia…memberikan nyawanya untuk Junpei?" gumam Yukari.

"Ah! Mengharukan sekali!" seru Takaya sambil tertawa. "Sungguh tindakan yang heroik..atau malah bodoh."

Junpei membaringkan Chidori di lantai kemudian ia sendiri berdiri. Lelaki itu menggenggam erat pedangnya dan mengancang-ancang pada evokernya. Ia siap untuk menyerang Takaya.

"AGIDYNE!" serang Junpei, tetapi berhasil dihalau oleh Jin.

"Hentikan, Junpei! Chidori telah memberikanmu nyawanya, jangan disia-siakan!" kata Akihiko.

"T-tapi!" kata Junpei.

"Senpai benar, Junpei-kun," ujar Fuuka.

"Nii-san…" gumam Ruuki.

Takaya dan Jin berbalik. Takaya membuka pintu Tartarus dan bersiap masuk ke dalam.

"Jin nii-san…itu kau kan?" tanya Ruuki.

Ruuki mendengar desas-desus pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut anggota SEES lainnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ruuki.

Jin berbalik. Ia tersenyum. Sorot matanya masih terlihat sedih.

"Nii-san…" kata Ruuki.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Ruu, kau percaya padaku, kan?" ujar Jin kemudian ia menyusul Takaya ke dalam Tartarus.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Oke, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang Fei bikin di fict ini! *dance*  
REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Fei balik lagi! eh? Fei belum bilang disini kayaknya…TAPI FEI UDAH LULUS LOH! Iyeiyeiyeiyeiyei~~~ #gilakumat

.

**Sp-Cs**: Kucingnya sebenernya tetep ada kok, kan Ruuki kemana-mana dia ikut. Tapi Fei-nya aja yang enggak nyebutin. Tenang aja, Serafina (kucing Ruuki) belum Fei bikin sate kok! #DicakarKucing

**panthera master**: Wkwk iya, Ruuki itu rada nerd, kayak Fei #dor. Hehe. Iya nih, sayangnya Fei ambil plotnya berdasarkan P3F, bukan P3P…tapi kayaknya setelah ini tamat, Fei bakal bikin oneshot ber-setting P3P. Mungkin loh yaaa~

.

**Di**sclaimer: ATLUS

Warning: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P3F, (sangat) butuh review #dor

.

.

~CHAPTER 8: "Now and Forever"~

.

.

_"Jin nii-san…itu kau kan?" tanya Ruuki._

_Ruuki mendengar desas-desus pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut anggota SEES lainnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ruuki._

_Jin berbalik. Ia tersenyum. Sorot matanya masih terlihat sedih._

_"Nii-san…" kata Ruuki._

_"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Ruu, kau percaya padaku, kan?" ujar Jin kemudian ia menyusul Takaya ke dalam Tartarus._

.

.

Jika dipikir-pikir, berarti saat ini seluruh anggota SEES sedang menghadapi dilema masing-masing. Mitsuru yang sedih kehilangan ayahnya, namun tetap berusaha tegar karena ialah pemimpin grup Kirijo pengganti ayahnya. Akihiko dan Ken yang masih merasa sangat kehilangan sosok Shinjiro. Fuuka yang belum lama ini sahabatnya, yakni Natsuki, pindah sekolah. Junpei yang baru saja kehilangan Chidori. Minato yang masih sangat kesal akan kebohongan Ikutsuki. Yukari yang belum lama ini menonton video yang asli mengenai ayahnya (video yang belum diutak-atik Ikutsuki). Aigis yang masih berusaha bersikap seperti manusia. Koromaru yang ikut-ikutan sedih melihat semua teman-temannya bersedih (bagaimana pun juga dia mengerti perasaan manusia). Dan ada Ruuki yang baru saja benar-benar yakin bahwa kakaknya masih hidup dan kini ada di kubu yang berlawanan dengannya.

Mereka terjebak dalam lamunan masing-masing, sampai seseorang menelepon ke asrama SEES dan mengatakan bahwa gadis yang bernama Yoshino Chidori adalah salah satu siswi di SMA Gekkoukan. Sama seperti Shinjiro, Chidori ternyata juga jarang masuk sekolah. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan SEES. Wajar, karena walau mereka tahu gadis itu seumuran dengan Junpei dan Ruuki, namun mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia masih menyandang status sebagai siswi SMA Gekkoukan. Seperti layaknya ketika Shinjiro meninggal, sekolah pun mengadakan misa dalam rangka meninggalnya Chidori di pagi harinya.

Tetapi hari ini, Ruuki tidak masuk sekolah. Malah, gadis berambut biru tua itu terus mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak pagi. Dipanggil berkali-kali oleh Yukari dan Fuuka, ia tetap tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Pada akhirnya Yukari, Fuuka, dan anggota SEES lainnya menyerah. Mereka ke sekolah seperti biasa, meninggalkan Ruuki yang ada di kamar.

Setelah yakin tidak ada seorang pun –bahkan Koromaru sekali pun di asrama, Ruuki keluar dari kamarnya. Perutnya langsung minta makan begitu ia mencium aroma roti panggang dari lantai satu. Gadis itu langsung turun ke bawah. Dan benar juga, ia langsung menemukan dua potong roti panggang isi coklat dan teh kesukaannya, beserta secarik kertas di samping piring roti.

'_Aku tahu kau bolos, menunggu kami semua keluar asrama, lalu kau baru akan keluar juga. Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus makan dulu. Jangan khawatir, aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu._

_dari Akihiko'_

Ruuki membaca kertas itu dalam hatinya, lalu sedikit tertawa geli saat melihat roti itu pagian pinggirnya sebenarnya agak gosong. Tapi biarlah, ia makan juga daripada perutnya kosong. Toh, senpainya itu sudah repot-repot membuatkan sarapan untuknya sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Kini Ruuki pergi jalan-jalan ke kuil. Jalanan yang ia lalui sepi sekali. Tidak aneh, sih, sebenarnya, karena bagaimana pun jam segini para murid masih di sekolah dan para pekerja ada di tempat kerja masing-masing. Tersisalah seorang siswi SMA bernama Ruu Misaki yang bolos sekolah.

Sesungguhnya, ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia begini. Bukan maksudnya ia ingin membolos sekolah. Sayang malah kalau ia harus membolos pelajaran, apalagi hari ini ada pelajaran Edogawa sensei yang merupakan pelajaran favoritnya. Tetapi, rasanya ia terlalu malas untuk ke sekolah hari ini. Mungkin karena kalau ia pergi sekolah, ia akan ingat kalau Chidori sebenarnya murid sekolah itu juga. Uh, tuh kan, ingat lagi tentang Chidori…

Di kuil, Ruuki hanya main dengan Maiko saja. Main ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, perosotan, dan sebagainya. Pelarian? Sepertinya bermain dengan Maiko tidak bisa disebut dengan pelarian. Pelampiasan? Tentu saja bukan. Jadi apa?

Ruuki melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 3 sore. Berarti jam sekolah sudah usai dari 15 menit yang lalu. Tidak lama lagi Maiko pasti akan dijemput oleh orangtuanya. Ruuki pun mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada gadis cilik yang ia temani bermain itu, lalu pergi naik kereta menuju sekolah.

SMA Gekkoukan sudah tidak seramai pagi biasa. Oh tunggu, ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, tentu saja akan lebih sepi. Ruuki langsung masuk ke ruang aula sambil mengendap-endap bak seorang pencuri.

Aula masih belum dibereskan rupanya. Masih ada bunga-bunga disetiap kursi, masih ada peti tempat Chidori ditidurkan, masih ada foto gadis itu saat tersenyum, masih ada warna-warna hitam menghiasi ruang itu yang bertanda dukacita. Ruangan itu terlihat sama persis seperti saat misa yang diadakan untuk Shinjiro, yang berbeda hanya isi peti dan wajah pada foto.

Gadis berambut biru panjang itu naik ke panggung. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang tertampang di foto tersebut. Chidori. Ia tersenyum. Senyumnya mirip seperti senyum terakhir gadis itu padanya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Ruuki merasa seperti ada potongan-potongan gambar yang menyatu di pikirannya. Seakan ia menemukan beberapa rekaman video yang sempat hilang dari otaknya. Mengerti, ia pun tersenyum kecil, sambil menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan pun.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Ruuki. "Kenapa aku baru sadar? Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang? Kenapa aku begitu payah? Kenapa aku baru ingat kalau kau pernah menjadi sahabatku beberapa tahun lalu?! Kenapa?!

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu lagi di stasiun waktu itu, aku tahu betul kalau aku mengenalmu, tahu bahwa aku tahu bahkan segalanya tentang dirimu! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu?!

"…Tunggu…aku…oh, aku ingat sekarang. Kakakku. Itu jawabannya, kan, Chidori? Kakakku yang jenius itu berhasil membuatku lupa setiap detil tentang dirimu! Tapi kenapa, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku baru ingat tentang semuanya? Kenapa aku baru ingat tentang persona milikku? Kenapa aku baru ingat tentang dirimu dan asal persona milikmu? Kenapa aku baru ingat tentang…astaga…"

Habis sudah air matanya jatuh dari kelopak mata. Ia terdiam. Belum puas sebenarnya Ruuki mengungkapkan perasaannya, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana berkata-kata lagi.

"Sudahlah. Menyesal sekarang juga tidak ada gunanya, kan?" kata Ruuki, entah pada siapa. Ia turun dari panggung dan membelakangi peti Chidori. "Kau lihat aku dari sana bersama orangtuaku, Chidori. Aku tidak akan lari lagi, dan aku akan bicara dengan kakakku jika saatnya tiba."

Dentingan kaca pecah terdengar di kepala Ruuki. Gadis itu tahu apa yang terjadi. Sama seperti saat ia memulai hubungan dengan teman-temannya, saat ia mendapatkan persona baru –karena ia memiliki _wild card_ seperti Minato-, ia mendengar dentingan yang sama. Apa yang terjadi kali ini? Persona-nya berubah. Ia merasakan kekuatan yang baru dari persona tersebut melimpah dalam tubuhnya. Dan yang Ruuki tahu kini Mazed Eyes telah menjadi Doomed Eyes, yang tidak lagi lemah terhadap serangan elektrik.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

Ruuki yang baru keluar selangkah dari aula menoleh ke belakang, si asal suara. Dilihatnya Akihiko berdiri disamping pintu, bersender pada dinding sebelahnya.

"Senpai…" gumam Ruuki. "Sejak kapan…?"

"Sejak aku melihatmu masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku mendengar dari kata pertama sampai kata terakhirmu padanya," ujar Akihiko.

"Dasar, kau cocok kalau menjadi penguntit," kata Ruuki sambil membuang muka.

"Hn, setidaknya dulu saat Shinji, aku tidak secengeng kau," kata Akihiko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu?!" ucap Ruuki kesal, walau tahu senpainya hanya bergurau.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo pulang," ajak Akihiko, dijawab anggukan kepala adik kelasnya.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak ada lagi yang membicarakan tentang Chidori, maupun Strega. Semuanya seperti angin lalu. SEES pergi ke sekolah pagi sampai sore, lalu pergi ke Tartarus setiap hari pada malam harinya. Yah, semua kembali seperti rutinitas mereka biasanya.

Tapi, siapa bilang mereka sudah benar-benar tidak membicarakan tentang 3 orang anggota Strega itu? Buktinya, ada 2 orang anggota SEES yang masih terus 'membicarakan' masalah Strega dalam benak dan pikiran masing-masing. Kedua orang itu adalah Junpei dan Ruuki.

Junpei masih sedih kehilangan Chidori. Tidak aneh, kok, sebenarnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Chidori merupakan gadis pertama yang Junpei hadapi dengan perasaan yang serius. Tentu, karena selama ini Junpei hanya senang menggoda gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja lewat di hadapannya. Tetapi untuk Chidori, ia sangat berbeda. Gadis berambut merah itu selalu ada di tempat spesial di hati Junpei. Dan pemuda bertopi itu berniat membalas dendam pada Takaya, bahkan mungkin telah bersumpah. Namun, Junpei masih harus tetap menjalani hari-harinya karena ia belum bertemu dengan Takaya lagi. Pada akhirnya, ia berusaha mengusir rasa sedihnya dengan makin sering pergi main bersama dengan Ryoji, Minato, dan Kenji.

Seperti Junpei, Ruuki juga masih sedih kehilangan Chidori. Ia juga kesal karena baru menemukan potongan-potongan memorinya yang telah sekian tahun menghilang. Ia dilema untuk kesekian kalinya. Antara Chidori, dan juga Jin. Shirato Jin, kakaknya. Kakaknya yang selama ini ia kira sudah tiada, lalu muncul lagi. Sempat berpikir mungkin Jin yang ia temui adalah orang lain, namun ternyata Jin yang muncul memang kakaknya. Untuk menghadapi dilemanya, Ruuki pun jadi sering latihan kendo. Yah, ia malah terlihat seperti seorang yang depresi dan membutuhkan pelampiasan, dan anggota tim kendo lainnya lah yang menjadi sasaran empuk untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Karena ia ingin melampiaskan perasaannya, ia memukul musuhnya –yang tak lain adalah lawan tanding dari klub Kendo sendiri- dengan sepenuh hatinya. Astaga, bahkan Yuko, si manager klub pernah menegur Ruuki karena seperti orang kesurupan. Dasar.

Omong-omong tentang Jin, Mitsuru penasaran. Tidak hanya Mitsuru sebenarnya, tetapi anggota SEES lainnya pun penasaran. Suatu ketika, si penerus grup Kirijo pun mengumpulkan teman-temannya dan mencoba 'menginterogasi' Ruuki tentang orang yang gadis itu panggil sebagai 'kakak'.

"Jadi, Ruuki, waktu itu kau memanggil Jin yang merupakan anggota Strega dengan sebutan kakak. Begitu, bukan?" tanya Mitsuru, dijawab anggukan kepala Ruuki. "Tapi…nama margamu…"

"Misaki adalah nama keluarga ibuku sebelum ia menikah dengan ayahku. Nama asliku sebenarnya adalah Shirato Ruu," jawab Ruuki.

"Hah? Jadi nama 'Ruuki' itu 'ki'-nya darimana?" tanya Junpei yang sebenarnya agak melenceng dari tujuan pertanyaan Mitsuru.

"Ng, itu dari kakakku. Yah, kan aneh kalau panggilanku jadi 'Ruushi', jadi nii-san panggil aku 'Ruuki'," jawab Ruuki.

"Hn. Jadi…ada yang ingin kau katakan tentang Jin pada kami? Karena kau pernah bilang bahwa keluargamu sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal kucingmu saja," ujar Mitsuru.

"Harusnya…yah, harusnya setahuku rumahku sudah terbakar…orangtua dan kakakku ada di dalam saat peristiwa itu terjadi…ng…" kata Ruuki bingung.

"Apakah dulu, sebelum rumahmu terbakar, kau pernah tahu tentang persona, tentang _shadow_, tentang Strega?" sisik Mitsuru.

"Tentang persona dan _shadow_, ya, makanya aku bisa tahu orangtuaku adalah pengguna persona. Tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu tentang Strega sampai aku bergabung dengan kalian…" jawab Ruuki risih.

"Hhhh…" Mitsuru menghela nafasnya berat, karena tidak berhasil mendapat informasi yang ia harapkan.

"Oh ya, aku sempat penasaran," kata Junpei. "Kau bilang kau pernah mengenal Chidori sebelumnya, Ruuki-chan?"

"Dulu dia sahabatku," jawab Ruuki yang membuat semua mata SEES tertuju padanya. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia dikabarkan menghilang dari rumahnya –saat itu kami sudah bisa mengeluarkan persona. Nii-san yang melihat aku sangat sedih karena Chidori tidak pernah ditemukan sampai setahun ia menghilang, langsung mencari cara agar aku bisa melupakannya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, ia berhasil membuatku lupa segalanya tentang Chidori, bahkan ia seperti membuat memori baru untukku seakan aku tidak pernah kenal ataupun bertemu dengan Chidori sebelumnya…"

"Astaga…jahat sekali…" gumam Fuuka.

"Tidak, dia tidak jahat," kata Akihiko yang duduk disamping Fuuka. "Menurutku ia tidak jahat, baik malah. Yah, ia tidak ingin melihat adiknya terus-terusan bersedih, namun harus kuakui, caranya salah."

.

.

Mitsuru memberitahu anggota SEES bahwa Aigis menghilang. Kejadian itu berlangsung ketika Dark Hour. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak berani kalau harus berpencar seorang diri, karena sekali itu, saat itu adalah Dark Hour, _shadow_ bisa keluar kapan pun dan menyerang mereka. Jadilah SEES mengandalkan kekuatan Fuuka untuk mencari Aigis.

Fuuka mendeteksi adanya Aigis di Jembatan Moonlight, jembatan yang sama saat mereka melawan Jin dan Takaya. Tetapi Aigis tidak sendiri, Fuuka merasakan adanya orang lain disana, yaitu Mochizuki Ryoji. SEES pun segera pergi ke jembatan tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, SEES melihat Aigis ada dalam kondisi berlutut, kepulan asap tipis keluar dari setiap sendi tubuhnya. Dan tidak jauh dari sana, mereka melihat Ryoji yang berdiri mematung.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Ryoji menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, SEES langsung mengerti. Ia adalah bentuk manusia dari Death, yang mana 10 tahun yang lalu pernah Aigis kurung dalam tubuh seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia 6-7 tahun. Ya, 10 tahun kemudian anak laki-laki itu tumbuh menjadi seorang siswa SMA yang belum sadar bahwa dalam tubuhnya terdapat sosok jahat. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Arisato Minato.

"Pharos…" gumam Ruuki.

"Mm-hm, aku dan Pharos…sama…" ujar Ryoji, menatap Ruuki dan Minato bergantian.

"Berarti…kau orang yang… -"

"Sepertinya akulah penyebab orangtuamu meninggal waktu itu," ujar Ryoji memotong perkataan Ruuki. "Tetapi kakakmu berhasil melarikan diri. Ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan orangtuamu. Kulihat waktu itu kau baru pulang dari sekolah, sepertinya kau berpikir kakakmu juga telah tiada. Itulah yang menyebabkan Jin tidak jadi memanggilmu –padahal ia ada di belakangmu saat itu."

"Aku…AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" erang Junpei kesal. Entah sebenarnya ia memang kesal atau apa, tetapi ya, dia mengerang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan Ryoji.

Kemudian Mitsuru memanggil beberapa orang bawahan ayahnya dulu untuk membawa Aigis ke laboratorium untuk diperiksa. SEES pun kembali ke asrama mereka dengan perasaan yang gundah. Ya, lagi-lagi.

Malam berikutnya, mereka kedatangan tamu spesial yang tak seorang pun undang. Ia adalah Ryoji. Bukan, saat itu bukan sedang Dark Hour. Ryoji datang seperti seorang tamu biasa. Tetapi, karena SEES sudah tahu siapa ia sebenarnya, SEES pun tidak bisa melihat Ryoji 'normal' lagi.

Kedatangan Ryoji cukup singkat. Ia datang hanya untuk memberikan 2 pilihan: apakah SEES akan membunuh Ryoji, atau ingin menghadapi Death. Jika mereka membunuh Ryoji, maka ingatan SEES tentang segala hal berkaitan tentang persona, shadow, dan Tartarus akan hilang, lalu mereka akan hidup tenang sampai mereka mati ketika Death datang. Tetapi jika tidak, mereka harus melawan Death yang menurut Ryoji tidak dapat dikalahkan. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu jawaban SEES sampai malam tahun baru. Karena setelah malam ini, Ryoji akan menghilang dari hadapan orang-orang.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Ryoji meminat maaf khusus untuk Ruuki. SEES tidak mengerti kenapa Ryoji meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Kemudian terungkaplah bahwa orang yang melukai kepala Ruuki sampai berdarah beberapa bulan lalu adalah Pharos, alias Ryoji sendiri.

.

.

Berhari-hari SEES memikirkan kedua pilihan tersebut. Satu sisi, mereka ingin menghadapi Death dan menyelesaikan apa yang mereka perjuangkan selama berbulan-bulan. Tetapi mereka ingat bahwa Ryoji pernah berkata Death mustahil untuk dikalahkan. Astaga, sebegitu kuatnya kah, Death itu?

Sisi lain, SEES agak tergoda untuk membunuh Ryoji. Yah, daripada mereka bersusah payah melawan Death yang belum tentu berhasil, lebih baik mereka tidak tahu apa-apa kemudian masuk surga kan? Iya kalau masuk surga, kalau neraka? Tunggu, lupakan kalimat terakhir itu, karena kalimat tersebut hanya ada dalam otak Junpei seorang, tidak untuk anggota SEES lainnya.

Sehari sebelum hari yang dijanjikan, Aigis telah dinyatakan 'sehat' dan masuk kembali ke asrama. Senang? Sudah pasti. Terutama Ken dan Koromaru, keduanya sangat senang Aigis kembali lagi. Terutama ketika dilihat oleh mereka bahwa Aigis entah kenapa serasa telah berubah. Ia terlihat bersikap sebagai manusia umumnya. Mungkinkah itu bagian dari efek ketika ia diperiksa di laboratorium?

Sebelum naik ke atas, Ruuki sempat mendengar Aigis yang meminta Minato untuk membunuh Ryoji besok malam. Ya, dari awal pertama Aigis bertemu dengan Ryoji pun, Aigis langsung memberi label 'bahaya' untuk Ryoji. Kini SEES tahu kenapa Aigis tidak menyukai Ryoji, dan tentu itu adalah alasannya meminta Minato membunuh pria itu.

Hari yang dijanjikan pun tiba keesokkannya. Tanggal 31 Desember, malam tahun baru. Ryoji datang sesuai dengan perjanjian. SEES sudah siap di ruang tengah lantai satu. Begitu Ryoji masuk ke gedung itu, semua mata tertuju padanya. Pemuda itu melihat ekspresi anggota SEES satu persatu. Ia tahu bahwa keberadaannya membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Sehingga ia berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu di kamar Minato.

"Jadi…bagaimana keputusan terakhirnya?" tanya Minato.

Sebenarnya, sejak kedatangan Ryoji ke asrama waktu itu, SEES jarang ke Tartarus untuk latihan. Malam-malam lebih banyak mereka lewati untuk mendiskusikan 2 pilihan yang diajukan untuk mereka. Memberikan pendapat pro dan kontra untuk masing-masing pilihan. Mempertimbangkan emosi, logika, dan konsekuensi yang ada.

"Chidori…ia telah memberikan nyawanya untukku, aku tidak ingin melupakannya," ujar Junpei.

"Mm-hm! Aku juga, aku sudah memutuskan bertarung untuk bagian Shinjiro-san!" kata Ken.

Akihiko tersenyum pada Ken, dan anak kecil itu membalasnya. Ya, mereka makin dekat sejak kejadian penembakan yang dilakukan Takaya pada Shinjiro.

"Aku akan membantu kalian sampai akhir," ucap Fuuka sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga tidak akan mundur ketika aku sudah tahu kenyataan tentang ayahku," kata Yukari.

"Sama. Setelah akhirnya aku tahu tentang jawaban atas pencarianku, aku tidak akan mundur begitu saja," kata Ruuki.

"Hn, sepertinya kita semua memilih pilihan yang sama…" gumam Mitsuru sambil tersenyum.

Minato mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamarnya, sedangkan anggota SEES lainnya tetap duduk di tempat masing-masing. 15 menit kemudian, sang ketua kembali lagi dan menyatakan bahwa ia menyuarakan pilihan SEES pada Ryoji –bahwa mereka akan menghadapi Death di akhir Januari.

Diselingi rasa puas, optimis, sekaligus cemas, SEES melewati malam mereka di alam mimpi. Mereka tidak menonton pertunjukan kembang api yang biasanya diadakan setiap malam tahun baru, mereka tidak pergi ke kuil dan menghitung mundur menuju tahun yang baru bersama-sama dengan teman-teman sekolah mereka. Tidak. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Karena ia tidak pergi ke kuil malamnya, Ruuki berniat pergi ke kuil pada pagi harinya, pagi pertama di tahun yang baru. Sudah siap dengan kimononya, ia pun turun ke lantai satu dan melihat Akihiko, Junpei, dan Ken sudah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Ruuki-san! Selamat tahun baru!" sapa Ken yang sedang menggenggam cangkir kopinya.

"Selamat pagi Ken-kun, Junpei-kun, Akihiko senpai! Selamat tahun baru juga!" balas Ruuki (yang tumben) ceria.

"Kau akan pergi ke kuil juga?" tanya Akihiko.

"Mm-hm," jawab Ruuki menganggukan kepalanya. "Mitsuru senpai dan yang lain sudah berangkat duluan kan? Ah, andai aku bisa lebih cepat memakai obi-nya…"

"Hn, ayo," ajak Akihiko pada Ruuki.

"Senpai? Kau tidak mengajakku dan Ken?" tanya Junpei bingung.

"Hah? Kalian kan bisa pergi sendiri. Kalau Ruuki kasihan jika harus pergi sendiri. Tambah lagi ia pakai kimono, sulit jalan cepat. Kalau ia sampai jatuh bagaimana?" ujar Akihiko cerewet.

"Senpai, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa pergi sendiri…" kata Ruuki yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Siapa bilang kau anak kecil?" tanya Akihiko, kemudian memegang tangan Ruuki. "Ayo pergi."

Akihiko menarik tangan Ruuki yang ia pegang. Ruuki yang masih mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya menurut saja. Sebelum keluar asrama, ia sempat mendengar Junpei berkata pada Ken,

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sekarang berpacaran…"

Lalu Ruuki langsung merutuk kesal. Ya iyalah, karena sebenarnya ia memang tidak berpacaran dengan senpainya itu.

Di kuil, antrian untuk orang-orang yang ingin berdoa sudah agak berkurang. Sepertinya kebanyakan orang tetap tinggal disana setelah hitung mundur menuju tahun baru, lalu langsung mengantri untuk mengucapkan permohonan. Ruuki dan Akihiko hanya perlu menunggu selama 15 menit di antrian, dan kini adalah giliran mereka. Sesudah itu, mereka bergabung dengan anggota SEES lainnya.

.

Libur telah usai. Murid-murid harus segera pergi ke sekolah masing-masing lagi. Gumaman, rutukan, dan desahan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Ya iyalah, karena mereka masih ingin bersantai dan menikmati liburan.

Benar juga kata Ryoji bulan lalu. SEES dan orang-orang lain tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Toriumi sensei pagi ini menyatakan di depan kelas bahwa Mochizuki Ryoji pindah sekolah mengikuti orangtuanya yang lagi-lagi pindah lokasi kerja. Murid-murid kelas 2F sedih mendengarnya, namun Ruuki, Minato, Yukari, Junpei, dan Aigis tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Suatu ketika, sepulang sekolah, Aigis meminta Ruuki menemaninya pulang. Jadilah Ruuki pulang bersama dengan Aigis hari itu. Robot cantik yang sifatnya mulai seperti manusia itu curhat pada Ruuki, tentang teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatap dirinya aneh. Aigis melihat teman-teman sekelasnya memperlakukan ia berbeda. Apalagi ada satu atau dua orang penghuni kelas (selain Ruuki, Minato, Yukari, dan Junpei) yang tahu bahwa ia bukan manusia melainkan robot, lantas memperlakukan Aigis dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Begitukah?" tanya Ruuki. "Hm…tapi aku sih, tidak pernah melihatmu berbeda. Menurutku kau sama saja seperti kami, Aigis."

Dan usai Ruuki mengucapkan kalimat itu, Aigis tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

'Hari Perjanjian' pun tiba dengan cepat. SEES memberi nama hari dimana mereka akan bertarung dengan Death adalah 'Hari Perjanjian'. Entah siapa yang memberikan nama tersebut, namun yang pasti kini setiap anggota SEES sudah siap akan datangnya hari ini.

Menurut Ryoji bulan lalu, SEES akan bertemu dengan Death di lantai terakhir Tartarus. Dengan kata lain, mereka harus mendaki naik terus sampai puncak. Dan Fuuka pun dapat merasakan kehadiran 2 orang pengguna persona selain mereka yang ada dalam Tartarus saat ini. siapa lagi kalau bukan Jin dan Takaya.

SEES dengan semangat menerjang setiap _shadow_ yang ada di hadapan mereka, berusaha secepatnya sampai di puncak Tartarus. Sampai di suatu lantai, Fuuka berkata bahwa di lantai berikutnya ada seorang pengguna persona yang telah menanti mereka. Menurut Fuuka, kemungkinan besar adalah Jin.

"Jin nii-san…" gumam Ruuki pelan saat mendengar notifikasi dari Fuuka.

"Kau siap, Ruuki?" tanya Akihiko saat melihat perubahan air wajah Ruuki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hn? Tentu saja. Kali ini aku akan ikut bertarung, tidak seperti yang waktu di Jembatan Moonlight!" ujar Ruuki.

Asumsi Fuuka ternyata benar. Jin telah menunggu mereka di lantai berikutnya. Dengan aba-aba dari Minato, Fuuka, dan Mitsuru, SEES pun bertarung melawan Jin yang ternyata lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Tidak kenal kakak atau bukan, Ruuki berani melawan Jin menggunakan persona-nya. Ia bahkan sudah mengganti persona-nya dengan Hariti yang tidak memiliki kelemahan apa pun. Sebaliknya, Jin malah tidak sekalipun menyerang Ruuki. Ia menyerang Minato, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, Aigis, Ken, dan Koromaru. Tetapi tidak Ruuki.

Jin pun kalah pada akhirnya lewat serangan Ruuki yang terakhir kali. Entah karena memang Jin sudah kelelahan, atau memang ia ingin kalah di tangan adiknya sendiri. Tapi yang pasti, ia kalah, dan ia tak dapat mengungkirinya lagi. Setidaknya yang ia tahu, ia telah memberikan yang terbaik, sudah membantu Takaya dalam rangka mengulur waktu. Dan ia tidak menyesal, karena pada akhirnya ia…bertemu dengan adiknya lagi.

"Ayo kita naik ke lantai selanjutnya!" seru Junpei.

"Ng! Sekitar 2-3 lantai di atas kita ada Takaya, kalian harus lebih berhati-hati lagi," ujar Fuuka.

Ruuki melihat Jin yang masih duduk di lantai bersandar tiang karena lelah. Kemudian gadis itu melihat tangan-tangan shadow dari bawah mulai merayap naik ke lantai itu. Akihiko terus-terusan menarik lengan Ruuki untuk mengajaknya naik ke tangga menuju lantai selanjutnya. Lalu gadis itu melihat kakaknya bangkit berdiri, melihat padanya, dan tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang biasa ia berikan dulu, itu senyum kakaknya.

"Nii-san…nii-san!" seru Ruuki yang ditarik oleh Akihiko.

"Pergi, Ruuki! Pergi dengan mereka!" teriak Jin yang berusah mengambil evokernya.

"Tap-tapi…!"

"Tidak ada tapi!" kata Jin memotong perkataan adiknya. "Ruuki…kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Dan lalu Akihiko berhasil menarik Ruuki naik tangga, membuat gadis itu tidak dapat lagi melihat kakaknya. Yang ia tahu, tidak lama setelah mereka sampai di lantai berikutnya, SEES mendengar teriakan Jin yang kesakitan karena diserbu _shadows_.

.

"_Ruuki…kau percaya padaku, kan?"_

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

Wow, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Fei tulis! Jadi disini Fei ada kasih kayak 'hint' Akihiko x Ruuki. Tapi Fei masih belum kepikiran untuk bikin mereka jadian. Kenapa? Karena saat bikin plot, Fei gak masukin unsur romance Ruuki dengan Akihiko, alias 'hint' yang ada di chapter ini tidak direncanakan #dor  
Tapi Fei masukin sedikit romance dan humor yang sangat tipis (kalo terasa) karena menurut Fei kok kayaknya fict ini terlalu serius dan bahkan ada bagian yang agak 'dark'. Jadi Fei kasih sedikit warna lain. Hehehe~

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Fei dateng lagiii~ #ditampar

.

**Sp-Cs**: makasih :)

**Sharksurfer**: ya! Fei juga ngerasa agak terganggu saat nulisnya sih ==" (terus ngapain nulis? #plak). Tapi Fei udah terlanjur bikin plotnya sampe tamat, jadinya Fei kalo ganti adegan, bingung mau ganti gimana. Dan sebenernya Fei bikin cerita Ruuki(OC) x Chidori itu berdasarkan Aki x Shinji. Jadi kalo gaje ya…bukan Fei namanya… #ditamparmasal

.

Di**sclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P3F, (sangat) butuh review #dor

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 9: "I Wanna be Standing with You"~**

**.**

**.**

_Nii-san…nii-san!" seru Ruuki yang ditarik oleh Akihiko._

_"Pergi, Ruuki! Pergi dengan mereka!" teriak Jin yang berusah mengambil evokernya._

_"Tap-tapi…!"_

_"Tidak ada tapi!" kata Jin memotong perkataan adiknya. "Ruuki…kau percaya padaku, kan?"_

_Dan lalu Akihiko berhasil menarik Ruuki naik tangga, membuat gadis itu tidak dapat lagi melihat kakaknya. Yang ia tahu, tidak lama setelah mereka sampai di lantai berikutnya, SEES mendengar teriakan Jin yang kesakitan karena diserbu __shadows__._

.

.

(_Masih tanggal 31 Januari_)

Dugaan Fuuka benar, setelah naik tangga dua kali, mereka melihat Takaya telah menunggu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Akihiko dan Ken langsung memanggil persona mereka. Yah, anggota SEES yang lainnya memaklumi, karena kedua orang itu sudah gatal ingin membalas dendam atas apa yang sudah diperbuat Takaya pada Shinjiro. Lho, memangnya Ruuki dan Junpei tidak mau membalas dendam akan kematian Chidori? Tentu saja ingin. Tetapi sejak persona-nya berubah, Junpei menjadi lebih kalem saat bertarung. Sedangkan Ruuki? Gadis berambut biru itu masih sesekali melirik ke arah tangga lantai bawah –masih berharap melihat sosok kakaknya berhasil mengalahkan _shadows_ yang menyerangnya kemudian naik ke lantai itu untuk membantunya.

Sama seperti Jin, Takaya pun sepertinya sudah lebih dulu berlatih dan mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik sambil menunggu tibanya hari ini. kekuatan lelaki itu bahkan mencapai 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Yukari yang memiliki kekuatan paling besar dalam hal mengobati pun langusng 'disimpan' oleh teman-temannya. Jadilah Yukari berdiri disisi Fuuka untuk mengobati setiap temannya yang terluka saat bertarung melawan lelaki berambut panjang itu.

Setelah berjuang susah payah, SEES menang. Dengan segera mereka berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju puncak Tartarus yang sudah tidak jauh lagi. seluruh perasaan bercampuraduk dalam benak masing-masing anggota SEES. Senang karena perjuangan mereka sebentar lagi akan berakhir, dan mereka juga takut kalau ternyata mereka tidak mampu melawan Nyx.

Sesampainya mereka di puncak, mereka disapa oleh angin malam yang sangat dingin dan pemandangan bulan yang 'indah'. Belum sempat mereka menarik nafas, Nyx datang. SEES pun langsung kembali ke posisi untuk bertarung. Minato, Junpei dan Koromaru di paling depan, diikuti oleh Akihiko dan Ken, lalu ada Mitsuru dan Ruuki, dan dipaling belakang ada Yukari dan Fuuka. Ini adalah formasi terakhir dari Minato. Ya, terakhir. Karena setelah mengalahkan Nyx, mereka tidak perlu lagi repot-repot datang ke menara yang menjadi sarang _shadows_ ini.

Semua elemental dikerahkan oleh masing-masing anggota SEES. Dan satu persatu kekuatan mereka dapat dihalangi oleh si lawan secara perlahan. Perlahan mereka pesimis. Tersisalah Minato seorang diri. Semacam lubang hitam terbentuk di atas langit. Lantai tempat mereka berpijak menjadi seperti kaca yang transparan, dimana mereka bisa melihat penduduk Iwatodai yang keluar dari peti mereka –padahal saat itu masih Dark Hour.

Deru angin di puncak Tartarus makin menguat, seakan ada badai. Namun, mungkin bukan badai namanya, karena satu persatu anggota SEES tidak mampu berdiri. Tetapi Minato masih memaksakan dirinya untuk bertahan. Lubang hitam yang terbentuk itu pun mulai menghisap sang _leader_ ke dalamnya. Teman-temannya meneriaki dia, meminta ia jangan pergi, meminta ia untuk tetap disini. Semuanya memanggil dia, terutama Aigis yang sambil menangis.

.

.

3 Maret.

Usai berdoa, Ruuki mengambil tasnya dan keluar kamar, diikuti oleh kucingnya. Di depan kamarnya, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru bersender di dinding di depan pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya aneh, namun entah mengapa tampangnya sangat tidak asing untuk Ruuki. Ia tidak mau memusingkan siapa gadis itu, sehingga ia langsung beranjak turun ke lantai satu, keluar asrama, kemudian pergi ke sekolah.

Ujian kenaikan kelas sudah usai, walau Ruuki bahkan tidak ingat sedikit pun tentang saat ia mengerjakan soal. Lalu, kenapa ia masih pergi ke sekolah? Ia anak OSIS. Dan selama 2 hari ini –yakni hari ini dan besok- OSIS harus menyelesaikan persiapan kelulusan murid kelas 12 yang akan dilaksanakan lusa.

.

.

4 Maret.

Gadis bermabut pirang itu lagi-lagi berdiri di depan kamar Ruuki. Tatapannya sama, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi entah apa. Ruuki tetap berniat untuk melewati gadis itu agar tidak terlambat sekolah. Baru ia berjalan beberapa langkah dari gadis itu, Ruuki mendengar orang itu membuka suara.

"Kau masih belum ingat rupanya,"

Ruuki berbalik badan dan menghadap gadis berambut kuning itu. Ia bingung. Ia mencoba berpikir. Apa yang ia 'belum ingat'?

"Ini kedua kalinya ingatanmu dimanipulasi, aku turut berduka," kata gadis itu lagi.

"Siapa…" gumam Ruuki. "Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Aigis," jawab si pirang, kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Ruuki dan turun ke lantai bawah.

.

.

5 Maret.

Ruuki sedang membereskan buku dan kertas-kertas yang ada di kamarnya. Ia tidak ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan selama setahun belakangan ini sampai-sampai kamarnya terbilang cukup berantakan karena letak buku dan kertas yang tidak beraturan. Setelah selesai, ia merapikan ranjangnya, dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di bawah matras ranjangnya (bukan di kolong ranjang). Ia menemukan amplop berwarna hijau muda disana. Begitu Ruuki akan membuka amplop itu, Fuuka sudah memanggilnya untuk pergi ke sekolah, sehingga Ruuki hanya meletakkan amplop itu di lacinya.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid kelas 12 SMA Gekkoukan. Seluruh siswa kelas 10, 11, dan 12, serta para orangtua dari murid kelas 12 sendiri dan guru-guru semuanya ada di aula. Ya, ini adalah momen terpenting bagi seluruh murid senior.

Diawali kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah, pidato dari wakil orangtua murid, wakil murid yang lulus, kini sang ketua OSIS akan memberikan pidato terakhirnya di aula itu. Kirijo Mitsuru memantapkan langkahnya menuju podium dan memegang mikrofon.

"Setahun yang lalu, saya menerima tanggung jawab besar sebagai ketua OSIS," ujar Mitsuru mengawali pidatonya. "Saat pertama kali saya berdiri di posium ini di hadapan kalian, saya memberitahu kalian untuk meraih peluang saat kalian memiliki kesempatan. Yah, pasti takdir yang membuat saya mengingat akan hal ini. Seperti yang kalian mungkin tahu, ayah saya secara mendadak…"

Mitsuru menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebab ia mulai merasa sesak. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam tubuhnya. Hati dan pikirannya tidak nyaman, seakan ia sedang melupakan suatu hal.

"Ayah saya secara mendadak meninggal dunia, karena sakit," lanjutnya. Kemudian ia terdiam lagi. Kepalanya terasa pening. Wajahnya pucat. Ia merasa sedang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di otaknya. "…Sakit…?"

Murid-murid yang duduk di bawah panggung mulai melihat satu sama lain, mulai bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan ketua OSIS mereka. Mereka bingung karena tidak pernah melihat Mitsuru seperti itu saat pidato. Tetapi sebagian memaklumi dengan asumsi sang ketua OSIS masih belum bisa menerima kepergian ayahnya.

"Saya ingat…" gumam Mitsuru perlahan. "Dengan meninggalnya ayah saya, saya telah kehilangan tujuan hidup."

Para murid semakin bertanya-tanya tidak karuan. Ruuki yang duduk disamping Yukari mendengar gadis itu bergumam,

"Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya aku…?"

Lalu seperti seorang amnesia yang kepalanya terbentur kemudian ingat kembali potongan memori yang hilang, Ruuki mengingat apa yang terjadi. Di akhir bulan Januari lalu, Minato terhisap lubang hitam. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di lubang itu. Satu hal yang diyakini SEES, pemuda berambut biru sedang bertarung melawan Nyx seorang diri. Satu persatu dari mereka berusaha menyumbangkan kekuatan dan doa mereka sambil berusaha untuk menghancurkan si lubang hitam itu sendiri. Ketika mereka lihat Minato berhasil mengalahkan Nyx, seakan angin kencang menghempas mereka dan mereka tidak ingat apa-apa lagi seputar persona, Tartarus, dan _shadows_.

Kini Ruuki melihat Akihiko dan Junpei berdiri. Tidak lama kemudian seorang guru yang duduk di dekat Akihiko menyuruh keduanya untuk duduk, namun dihiraukan. Lalu Mitsuru melanjutkan pidatonya, mengundang senyum Yukari. Lalu Ruuki bisa mendengar Junpei berseru.

"Janji yang waktu itu!" seru pemuda bertopi bisbol itu.

Mitsuru menyelesaikan pidatonya, kemudian melompat turun ke bawah panggung, dimana Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, dan Ruuki sudah menunggunya. Ya, mereka memiliki janji untuk berkumpul di atap sekolah setelah berhasil mengalahkan Nyx.

Begitu keluar dari aula, keenamnya disambut oleh Ken dan Koromaru. Lalu mereka menuju atap dan berharap Minato serta Aigis sudah ada disana. Benar juga, keduanya sudah menunggu mereka. Minato tertidur di pangkuan Aigis. Sedangkan Aigis…ia menangis.

"Ada apa Aigis? Kenapa dia…tertidur…?" tanya Ruuki, yang mungkin sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

Aigis hanya tersenyum sambil terus menumpahkan air matanya.

.

.

Ruuki membuka matanya. Biru. Semuanya biru. Ia sadar, sekarang ia ditarik lagi oleh Igor ke Ruang Velvet. Sudah lama sejak kedatangannya di ruang itu. Kini Igor memperlihatkan 2 carik kertas di meja. Yang satu atas nama Arisato Minato, yang satu lagi atas nama dirinya –Misaki Ruu.

"Minato sudah menyelesaikan kontraknya, sekarang ia bisa tidur dengan tenang," ujar Igor. "Tetapi kontrakmu masih belum selesai. Di kertas yang kau tandatangani tertulis bahwa kau akan menyelesaikan 2 tugas yang tempatnya berbeda. Dua."

"Jadi, maksudmu aku harus pindah ke tempat lain sekarang?" tanya Ruuki.

"Tidak. Karena tugasmu yang di Iwatodai belum selesai. Malah, kau akan dihadapkan dengan petualangan yang baru, setelahnya kau baru akan pindah," jelas Elizabeth.

"Nah, itu dulu untuk saat ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu, sebab akan ada yang datang ke asramamu sebentar lagi," ujar Igor.

.

.

Ruuki membuka matanya lagi, kini ia ada di kamarnya. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak peristiwa meninggalnya Minato, dan Ruuki masih tinggal di asrama itu. Sebenarnya Mitsuru sudah memutuskan untuk menutup asrama Iwatodai karena toh, SEES sudah dibubarkan. Tidak ada lagi shadows, tidak perlu menggunakan persona, Tartarus lenyap. Mereka adalah remaja biasa 100%. Maka dari itu Mitsuru ingin adik-adik kelasnya pun tinggal di asrama yang biasa juga.

Ya, malam ini adalah malam terakhir yang akan mereka lewatkan bersama-sama di asrama Iwatodai –asrama yang amat sangat penuh dengan kenangan. Mitsuru sudah memesan sushi dan sashimi untuk perpisahan malam ini. Tetapi sepertinya yang berpesta hanya Mitsuru, Fuuka, Junpei, Ken, dan Koromaru. Yukari sedang sibuk dengan latihan klub memanahnya. Akihiko juga sibuk karena ia baru saja direkrut oleh seorang manajer klub tinju nasional. Sedangkan Ruuki? Gadis itu masih membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri setelah membaca isi dari amplop hijau yang ia temukan di hari kelulusan Mitsuru. Isi surat itu ialah:

'_Adikku, Ruuki._

_Tepat setelah kau keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke Tartarus untuk melawan Nyx, aku langsung masuk ke kamarmu. Tidak, jangan tanya bagaimana. Aku masuk ke kamarmu hanya untuk menyelipkan surat ini._

_Aku tahu kau mungkin membenciku. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak akan membenci kakaknya jika kakaknya seperti aku? Aku sudah memanipulasi ingatan adikku dan membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Tetapi aku punya alasan –alasan yang sama sekali tidak kuat._

_Aku memanipulasi ingatanmu karena aku tidak mau kau terus bersedih mengenai kepergian Chidori yang tiba-tiba waktu kau kecil. Tetapi sepertinya kau dan gadis berambut merah itu memang sahabat sejati, sehingga kalian (aku memanipulasi ingatannya juga sebelum bergabung dengan Strega) perlahan bisa mengingat satu sama lain._

_Saat rumah kita terbakar, aku ada di belakangmu. Sungguh, tetapi tanganku tidak mampu menggapaimu, entah kenapa. Suaraku tidak bisa keluar, tidak mau mematuhi otakku yang ingin memanggil namamu. Dan aku hanya bisa mendengar isakanmu yang memanggil ayah, ibu, dan aku. Sedih rasanya saat aku masih bernyawa, namun orang-orang menganggapku telah tiada. Tetapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa, yang ada apa-apanya justru kau. Aku terlalu khawatir terhadap dirimu._

_Takaya merekrutku dalam Strega. Ia menjadikanku tangan kanannya. Lalu aku menemukan Chidori yang masih belum menemukan memori aslinya, kemudian mengajaknya bergabung. Dalam hati aku berjanji, bahwa aku akan setia pada Takaya dan melindungi Chidori layaknya dirimu._

_Lalu aku menemukanmu di Iwatodai. Kulihat kau tersenyum, tertawa, dan bermain bersama dengan teman-temanmu. Pergi ke sekolah, berdoa di kuil, jalan-jalan di Paulownia Mall. Aku senang sekali hanya melihatmu seperti itu. Aku bahagia melihat adik perempuanku hidup normal. Namun aku salah, ternyata kau juga tidak bisa hidup sebagai gadis remaja yang normal. Ternyata kau harus mengemban tugas yang kurang lebih sama denganku. Bedanya, kita berada di sisi yang berlawanan._

_Jangan pikir bahwa aku sudah tahu itu semua akan terjadi. Tidak, aku bukan cenayang, jadi aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan tergabung dengan kelompok yang berlawanan dengan Strega. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau tidak mau, aku harus tetap setiap pada Takaya. Hanya saja, aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melancarkan serangan sekecil dan sedikit pun pada adikku._

_Aku tahu kau ingin bicara empat mata denganku. Jangan khawatir, aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Tetapi aku ragu, karena sepertinya aku tidak akan selamat dari teman-temanmu. Walau begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap bertahan, setidaknya sampai Nyx dikalahkan. Tapi apabila harapanku tidak dikabulkan, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikanmu personaku. Ya, aku akan menanamkan Personaku padamu, seperti saat ibu menanamkan Mazed Eyes dalam dirimu._

_Ruuki, saat kau membaca surat ini, kuyakin kau pasti sudah menemukan potongan-potongan memori yang terhilang –tentang Chidori dan tentang persona (karena kutahu kau dan teman-temanmu akan lupa tentang persona saat sudah mengalahkan Nyx). Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kau ingat, tetapi kutahu kau sudah ingat._

_Baiklah, Takaya sudah memanggilku. Aku harus segera bersiap ke posisiku di Tartarus. Sebelum aku pergi, sebelum aku menyelesaikan surat ini, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu, selalu memperhatikanmu, selalu melindungi dan membantumu dari belakang. Kau tidak percaya? Tanyakan pada yang namanya Sanada Akihiko itu. Dia yang paling tahu setelah Aragaki._

_Dari kakakmu,  
Shirato Jin_'

Ruuki melirik amplop hijau yang berisikan surat dari kakaknya itu yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar. Ia menghela nafas berat lagi. Baru ia berusaha untuk tertidur lagi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dentuman keras dari lantai satu. Dengan segera gadis berambut biru itu keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah lantai satu, ia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan benda aneh di kepalanya sedang menyekik leher Ken. Sementara Mitsuru, Junpei, Koromaru, dan Fuuka sudah terjungkal. Ruangan itu kacau, meja patah, sofa rusak, semua tidak karuan.

Masih dengan kebingungan akan apa yang sedang terjadi, Ruuki melihat Aigis yang sudah ada disana kembali mencoba untuk mengeluarkan personanya. Cahaya putih berbentuk spiral ditambah deru angin terbentuk dari atas kepala Aigis. Dan yang Ruuki lihat selanjutnya bukan Pallas Athena yang merupakan persona Aigis, melainkan persona Minato yakni  
Orpheus.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Yep, sekarang udah mulai masuk bagian The Answer di P3F!  
Jangan komplen masalah surat Jin, soalnya Fei udah tau kalo itu amata sangat gaje cetar membahana! Tapi Fei sendiri bingung, kayaknya nyaris di semua fict Fei yang serius selalu ada surat-suratnya? Aih =="

Dan kali ini Fei ngetiknya via komputer, jadi typo nya gak akan separah waktu Fei ngetik via laptop… #dor

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Di**sclaimer: ATLUS

Warning: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P3F, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Author sotoy di chapter ini, banyak adegan asli di skip.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 10: "Crazy Adventure"~**

**.**

**.**

_Sesampainya di ruang tengah lantai satu, ia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan benda aneh di kepalanya sedang menyekik leher Ken. Sementara Mitsuru, Junpei, Koromaru, dan Fuuka sudah terjungkal. Ruangan itu kacau, meja patah, sofa rusak, semua tidak karuan._

_Masih dengan kebingungan akan apa yang sedang terjadi, Ruuki melihat Aigis yang sudah ada disana kembali mencoba untuk mengeluarkan personanya. Cahaya putih berbentuk spiral ditambah deru angin terbentuk dari atas kepala Aigis. Dan yang Ruuki lihat selanjutnya bukan Pallas Athena yang merupakan persona Aigis, melainkan persona Minato yakni Orpheus._

.

.

"Ap –apa?! Orpheus?!" seru Mitsuru tercengang.

Orpheus yang keluar dari diri Aigis kemudian langsung menyerang sosok yang masih mencengkram leher Ken. Sosok yang berpakaian serba hitam itu pun terpental karena serangan Aigis. Saat gadis itu terpental, pas sekali Akihiko dan Yukari pulang sampai asrama. Akihiko dan Junpei langsung mengikat tubuh si gadis yang terjatuh, sedangkan Aigis langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Ng, dia bukan manusia..." kata Fuuka setelah gadis itu memeriksa gadis yang diserang oleh Aigis.

"Eh? Jadi?" tanya Junpei.

"Yah, dia semacam robot, jadi seperti Aigis," jawab Fuuka.

"Wah, dia bawa banyak _equipment_. Coba kau lihat, Fuuka-san, siapa tahu kau bisa memasangkannya pada Aigis," kata Ruuki.

"Baiklah," ujar Fuuka sambil mengangguk.

Fuuka langsung mangambil _equipment_ yang ada, lalu memasangkannya ke tubuh Aigis. Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Aigis terbangun, begitu pula dengan 'makhluk' yang satunya lagi. Makhluk itu, yang bernama Metis, juga terbangun bahkan sampai dapat merusak rantai yang dipasangkan oleh Akihiko.

Metis menjelaskan bahwa SEES sudah terjebak dalam _Abyss of Time_, lalu membawa mereka ke sebuah pintu yang membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang lain –seakan mereka sudah tidak di asrama lagi. Tempat itu seperti di padang pasir. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada dataran pasir. Kini mata SEES menangkap sebuah pintu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, serta ada sebuah bayangan orang masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut.

Bayangan itu sama sekali tidak asing. Bukan bayangan, sih, sebenarnya, lebih tepat seperti sosok manusia yang terlihat hitam semuanya. Melihat sosok itu, Aigis langsung menggumamkan nama 'Minato'. Lalu SEES pun mengejar sosok 'Minato' masuk ke dalam pintu.

Pintu yang mereka buka itu membawa mereka sebuah tempat yang lain. Jika tadi mereka ada di padang pasir, kini mereka dapat merasakan kembali sensasi dingin yang biasa mereka rasakan di Tartarus. Dan seperti halnya di Tartarus, mereka menemukan _shadows_ –bahkan _shadows_ yang mereka temui di tempat yang baru ini lebih banyak dan jauh lebih kuat dari _shadows_ yang pernah mereka kalahkan saat di Tartarus.

Masih mengejar bayangan si Arisato Minato, kini SEES sudah sampai di ujung ruangan. Disana ada sebuah pintu lain yang menanti. Ruuki dan Junpei yang paling penasaran akan apa isi pintu tersebut maju terlebih dulu dan membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Junpei dan Ruuki yang sudah melewati pintu itu. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Pintu itu ternyata pintu menuju ke Paulownia Mall! Anggota SEES yang lain pun langsung melewati pintu menyusul kedua anggota mereka yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk. Tanpa sengaja Yukari melihat kalender di depan kantor polisi dan melihat bahwa tanggal yang ada di kalender itu berbeda dengan tanggal di 'masa' mereka seharusnya. Ternyata mall yang mereka jejaki saat itu adalah mall saat beberapa bulan yang lalu.

SEES kembali ke asrama. Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing dengan pikiran-pikiran dan hati yang tak menentu. Semuanya di kamar, kecuali Aigis, Metis, dan Ruuki. Metis megikuti kemanapun 'kakak'nya alias Aigis pergi. Sedangkan Ruuki yang penasaran dengan pintu yang mereka masuki di bawah asrama itu kini turun lagi melihat tempat yang beralaskan pasir tersebut.

Di tempat itu, Ruuki tidak melihat satu pintu. Kini ada pintu lain di sebelah pintu yang sebelumnya pernah ia masuki bersama teman-temannya. Dan sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, ia melihat sosok Minato yang memasuki pintu, kali ini pintu kedua. Gadis berambut biru itu langsung kembali ke asrama dan memanggil teman-temannya untuk memberitahukan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Alu SEES pun masuk ke dalam pintu kedua.

Sama seperti di ujung ruangan pintu pertama, mereka menemukan pintu yang serupa. Ketika Akihiko membuka pintu itu, ternyata pintu itu tidaklah membawa mereka ke Paulownia Mall, melainkan sebuah altar lingkaran yang besar, dan sekali lagi mereka merasa seperti ada di puncak Tartarus. Bedanya, tempat itu bukanlah Tartarus.

Seakan sebuah proyektor sedang dijalankan, SEES melihat sebuah kejadian yang seperti difilmkan –mereka seperti sedang menonton film. 'Film' yang ditunjukkan itu adalah film mengenai pertemuan pertama Junpei dan Koromaru. Ya, ternyata keduanya pernah bertemu sebelum Junpei masuk asrama Iwatodai. Itulah sebabnya mungkin Junpei merasa pernah melihat Koromaru sebelumnya.

Setelah tayangan usai, muncul sebuah pintu lain dihadapan mereka. SEES membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan altar lainnya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, ada tayangan yang lain. Kali ini bukan tentang Junpei dan Koromaru, melainkan 'video' tentang Ken. Dalam tayangan tersebut, Ken sedang ada di kantor polisi dan diwawancarai oleh polisi mengenai kematian ibunya. Ya, karena Ken adalah satu-satunya saksi mata, maka para polisi menanyakan hal seperti apa yang terjadi pada saat sebelum ibunya meninggal, dan sebagainya. Namun polisi tersebut tidak mempercayai apa yang anak itu katakan. Ini menyebabkan Ken berpikir untuk tidak mau lagi memercayai orang dewasa.

Tayangan kedua usai. Muncullah pintu berikutnya. Dibukanya pintu itu, dan mereka masuk ke altar yang lainnya. Kali ini tayangan tentang sang juara tinju sekolah, alias Akihiko. Dalam tayangan itu, Akihiko dan Mitsuru bertemu saat mereka masih SMP. Mitsuru mengajak Akihiko untuk bergabung dalam rangka membasmi _shadows_. Dan terlihat jelas saat itu Akihiko benar-benar menganggap bertarung dengan_ shadows_ hanyalah sebagai permainan belaka.

Lalu, pintu selanjutnya muncul. Entah kali ini tayangan apa yang akan ditampilkan di dalam altar berikutnya. Ternyata kini tayangan milik Yukari. Dalam video itu, Yukari masih sedih akan keluarganya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang memanggilnya lalu menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang ternyata dari ayahnya. Yukari yang sempat putus asa, kini semangat lagi setelah ia membaca surat ayahnya itu.

Usai tayangan tentang Yukari, pintu selanjutnya muncul dan membawa mereka ke altar yang lain. Kali ini tentang Ruuki. Dalam video tersebut, saat itu bulan penuh. Waktu itu Ruuki, Jin, dan kedua orangtua mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Karena Dark Hour, mobil yang mereka naiki tidak berfungsi, sehingga mereka menunggu Dark Hour selesai di dalam mobil. Ruuki dan Jin yang masih kecil sudah mengenal fenomena ini dari orangtua mereka, sehingga mereka sudah tidak asing dengan keadaan dimana banyak peti mati berdiri serta darah menggenang dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba ada seekor _shadows_ yang sangat besar muncul di depan mobil. Ayah dan ibu Ruuki langsung keluar mobil dan memanggil persona mereka masing-masing. _Shadow_ itu langsung menyerang ayah Ruuki sampai pria itu tewas. Ibu Ruuki yang _shock_ melihat peristiwa itu langsung kehilangan kontrol akan persona-nya. Shadow itu menyerang mobil sampai mobil itu terbalik –terpaksa Jin dan Ruuki keluar. Melihat Mazed Eyes –persona ibunya- tidak terkendali dan malah seperti akan menyerang tuannya, Ruuki malah mengambil alih untuk mengontrol persona itu dan menyerang sang _shadow_. Lalu putaran video pun berhenti.

"Ayahmu meninggal waktu itu?" tanya Akihiko.

"Ya, dan tiga tahun berikutnya okaa-san menikah dengan pria lain, namun ia tidak mengganti marga, ia tetap memakai nama Shirato," jelas Ruuki.

"Err...pintu selanjutnya sudah muncul, ayo masuk kesana!" kata Junpei yang tidak ingin suasana menjadi tegang.

Di altar berikutnya, muncullah video mengenai Mitsuru. Saat itu Mitsuru yang masih kecil ikut ayahnya ke Tartarus bersama dengan peneliti-peneliti bawahan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba seekor monster datang dari luar Tartarus dan menyerang Takeharu, untungnya Mtsuru segera maju dan mengeluarkan persona.

Setelah tanyangan usai, pintu keluar terpampang di ujung. Dan SEES bertanya-tanya. Apakah sudah selesai semuanya?

"Tayangan-tayangan itu..." gumam Junpei sembari mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yah...intinya semua tayangan itu menjelaskan hal yang sama," kata Akihiko.

"Dan punya Mitsuru senpai adalah yang paling jelas," ujar Mitsuru.

"Hm, semuanya adalah potongan memori tentang alasan mengapa kita bisa memanggil persona masing-masing," ucap Mitsuru.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Fuuka-san? Aigis-san? Minato-san?" tanya Ken.

"Mungkin kalau Fuuka-san dan Minato-kun, keduanya mengeluarkan persona untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan kita?" tebak Ruuki.

"Bisa jadi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Aigis?" tanya Fuuka.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu punya alasan, karena aku memang diciptakan untuk demikian," jawab Aigis.

Saat Akihiko memegang kenop pintu keluar, Aigis melihat ke suatu arah yang berlainan. Robot berjenis perempuan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke mulut, dan membelalakkan matanya, lalu...

"MINATO-SAN!" pekik Aigis.

Aigis langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya lalu mengejar bayangan Minato yang memasuki pintu lain. Pintu yang sebelumnya tidak ada disana. Pintu yang baru aja muncul. SEES langsung menyusul Aigis, dan masuk ke ruangan yang sama dengan sosok Minato.

Di ruangan yang baru itu, 'Minato' telah menunggu mereka. Sosok itu mulai mengancungkan pistol ke pelipisnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun, ia mengeluarkan Orpheus.

"Ap-apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Junpei.

"Ng, kita harus bertarung dengannya?" tanya Ruuki.

"Sepertinya begitu. Yamagishi, tolong analisis lawan!" pinta Mitsuru.

SEES langsung dalam posisi masing-masing, dan bertarung melawan 'Arisato Minato'. SEES tahu bahwa Minato memegang _wild card_, tetapi lawan mereka itu melakukan hal yang menurut mereka terbilang mustahil: ia dapat memanggil persona SEES lainnya dan menggunakan kekuatan persona tersebut! Karena Ruuki dan Aigis juga pemegang _wild card_, keduanya berdiri di posisi depan, agar bisa melindungi anggota SEES yang lain.

Jika lamanya waktu pertarungan dihitung, mungkin sudah berjam-jam lamanya mereka bertarung. Tetapi untunglah, pada akhirnya mereka menang juga. Dan pada saat mereka berhasil mengalahkan Minato, mereka seakan terseret ke sebuah ruangan yang lain. Tempat yang mereka masuki kini sangat gelap, dan seakan mereka ada di langit-langit –sebab bintang bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Aigis langsung tahu, mereka ada di tempat yang sama seperti saat Minato melawan Nyx seorang diri.

Tidak dalam hitungan menit, sesosok monster yang tidak sedap dipandang muncul dan menyerang mereka. Dengan kata lain, mereka harus bertarung lagi. Untungnya monster ini tidak merepotkan seperti saat melawan Minato yang dapat mengganti personanya, sehingga pertarungan mereka selesai dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

.

.

Sulit SEES percaya bahwa yang mereka alami daritadi mereka alami dalam satu hari. Ya, 'perjalanan' yang super melelahkan itu, pertarungan yang sempat tiada henti, masuk ke satu pintu ke pintu lainnya terus menerus, semua itu mereka lalui dalam sehari ini. Entah kapan akan selesai.

Sebelum naik kembali ke asrama, mereka melihat ada satu pintu lagi yang muncul. Metis mengatakan bahwa itu seharusnya adalah pintu terakhir. Tetapi karena terlalu lelah, SEES memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum masuk ke pintu yang baru. Lalu mereka ke asrma.

Betapa terkejutnya SEES saat mereka sampai di asrama. Lantai asrama retak, seakan baru saja terjadi gempa. Retakan-retakan itu menimbulkan efek cahaya, seakan dibawahnya ada magma layaknya gunung berapi.

"Apa ini?!" pekik Junpei terkejut dna panik.

Tidak hanya Junpei yang panik, tetapi semua yang ada di tempat itu juga panik. Semuanya, kecuali Metis yang tanpa ekspresi.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Cieee Fei lagi ultah masih sempet-sempetnya nulis chapter ini :') #plak  
Yep, banyak banget adegan yang Fei skip, soalnya Fei bingung soal rangkai kata-katanya. Dan ada juga bagian yang Fei sotoy banget, soalnya Fei gak begitu ngerti jalan cerita The Answer #plaklagi  
Dan akhirnya, sebentar lagi fict ini akan TAMAT! Tapi masih ada chapter epilog kok. Ehehe~  
Dan (lagi) makasih buat **mariashine87** yang udah nge-review! xD

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sp-Cs**: IYA! Fei juga paling suka adegan itu! x'D

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P3F, (sangat) butuh review #dor.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 11: "Now Here We Stand"~**

**.**

**.**

_Betapa terkejutnya SEES saat mereka sampai di asrama. Lantai asrama retak, seakan baru saja terjadi gempa. Retakan-retakan itu menimbulkan efek cahaya, seakan dibawahnya ada magma layaknya gunung berapi._

_"Apa ini?!" pekik Junpei terkejut dna panik._

_Tidak hanya Junpei yang panik, tetapi semua yang ada di tempat itu juga panik. Semuanya, kecuali Metis yang tanpa ekspresi._

.

.

SEES ditambah Metis berkumpul di _lounge_ lantai satu. Perasaan panik, bingung, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Metis mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan bisa pulang. Setiap anggota SEES masing-masing memegang sebuah kunci. Kunci-kunci tersebut bisa digabung menjadi satu untuk membuka pintu utama asrama –agar mereka bisa 'pulang' dan bebas dari _Abyss of Time_.

Masalahnya ada satu. Kemana mereka akan pulang? Ke masa lalu? Ke masa depan? Atau ke masa dimana seharusnya berada? Yang mana? Dan SEES pun memikirkannya satu persatu. Setiap orang di tempat itu memikirkannya masak-masak.

Detik, menit, dan jam pun berlalu tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan sepatahkata pun. Bosan dengan keheningan yang tercipta, Yukari akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aigis," panggil Yukari. "Kau adalah pemimpin disini, menggantikan _dia_. Menurutmu, kita harus pulang kemasa yang mana?"

"Ng…aku tidak tahu, Yukari-san…" jawab Aigis yang masih bingung. Yah, Fuuka hanya berharap agar Aigis tidak _overheat_ saat ini.

"Aku ingin pulang ke masa lalu," kata Yukari. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Minato-kun!"

"Ap-apa?! Berarti kita akan harus melawan Nyx lagi! Bagaimana jika kita malah kalah?!" sergah Junpei yang terkejut akan pernyataan Yukari.

"Kita tidak akan kalah. Toh, beberapa bulan lalu kita menang, kan?" balas Yukari.

"Aku akan ikut dengan Yukari," ujar Mitsuru.

Akihiko terkejut akan pernyataan Mitsuru. Ya, tentu saja. Di ruangan itu, Akihiko adalah orang yang mengenal Mitsuru paling lama. Dan pemuda itu tidak menyangka kalau seorang Kirijo Mitsuru akan sependapat dengan pernyataan Yukari tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat ke belakang lagi," kini Ken yang membuka suara, dan mata semua orang tertuju kepada si anggota yang termuda di SEES. "Yang sudah berlalu, ya biarlah berlalu. Kita tidak boleh terus melihat ke belakang. Kita harus menatap ke masa depan."

"Ya, kuyakin jika Shinji ada disini, ia akan sependapat dengan Ken –seperti aku," ujar Akihiko.

Fuuka menjadi tegang dan panik sendiri. Gadis yang pendiam itu kebingungan melihat teman-temannya berselisih pendapat. Ia sedih melihat teman-temannya, terutama Yukari dan Junpei yang sepertinya kesal satu sama lain.

"Aigis," kali ini Ruuki yang memanggil. "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Apa? Kenapa? Dia kan tidak tahu akan kemana!" kata Akihiko.

"Aigis adalah pemimpin disini, bukan? Maka dari itu aku akan ikut dia kemanapun ia pergi," jawab Ruuki.

"Kalau kalian berbeda-beda pendapat seperti ini…berarti kita tidak ada cara lain…" ujar Metis.

Metis turun ke bawah asrama, dan SEES pun mengikutinya. Robot berpakaian hitam itu membawa mereka masuk ke sebuah pintu yang pernah diklaimnya sebagai pintu terakhir. Ternyata didalamnya bukan _dungeon_ layaknya Tartarus maupun altar seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pintu yang terakhir ini membawa mereka kepada sebuah arena pertarungan. SEES langsung paham. Mereka harus bertarung –dan yang menang nantinya akan menentukan kemana mereka akan pulang.

"Ng, kupikir seharusnya kita bisa membicarakan ini dan mendiskusikannya baik-baik…" kata Fuuka gugup.

"Kita sudah selesai membicarakannya. Dan ini adalah solusi dari yang kita bicarakan," kata Akihiko. "Kau harus bergabung dengan kelompok Aigis, Fuuka, dia adalah pemimpin."

Dan jadilah demikian. Kini SEES terpecah-pecah. Yukari dan Mitsuru yang ingin pulang ke masa lalu agar mereka mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Minato, Akihiko dan Ken yang ingin pulang ke masa depan agar mereka tidak perlu melirik masa lalu yang menyedihkan, Junpei yang ditemani Koromaru yang ingin pulang ke masa mereka yang seharusnya. Terakhir adalah kelompok yang dipimpin Aigis, yakni Ruuki, Metis, dan Fuuka.

Pertarungan pertama adalah kelompok Aigis melawan Akihiko dan Ken. Ini kurang menguntungkan bagi Aigis dan Ruuki yang keduanya memiliki kelemahan terhadap elemen listrik –sekalipun mereka memegang _wild card_. Yah, untunglah mereka masih memiliki Metis yang bisa sedikit melemahkan kekuatan Akihiko, dan Ruuki bisa menggunakan elemen '_darkness_' yang merupakan kelemahan Ken.

Sampai suatu ketika Akihiko dan Ken kehabisan tenaga. Keduanya tersengal-sengal. Tetapi sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka berdua, karena lawan mereka pun sama. Duo elemen listrik itu mengakui kekalahan mereka, lalu memberikan kunci mereka masing-masing pada Aigis. Yang mengejutkan adalah, keduanya berubah menjadi bola api dan terbang ke perapian yang adad di atas dinding arena pertarungan.

Metis menjelaskan bahwa itu akan terjadi kepada siapa pun yang kalah dalam pertarungan. Dan Ruuki sangat tidak menyukai ini.

"Metis…kau tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, bukan?" tanya Ruuki.

"Tahu bahwa kita akan menang? Tentu saja, Aigis nee-chan kan bersama kita," jawab Metis.

"Bukan itu. Tetapi tentang kita harus bertarung melawan teman kita sendiri!" seru Ruuki. "Aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa kita baru saja akan nyaris membunuh Akihiko senpai! Dan juga Ken!"

"Ruuki-san, kau harus menenangkan dirimu…" ujar Aigis.

"Bagaimana caranya?! Kau tidak mengerti, Aigis, kau tidak akan bisa mengerti! Kau hanya robot yang tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaan dan air mata manusia!"

Cukup sudah. Kini air mata gadis berambut biru itu tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Tetes demi tetes air matanya mulai mengucur turun ke pipinya. Lalu gadis itu keluar dari ruangan itu, pergi ke asrama seorang diri. Samar-samar, ia mendengar Fuuka yang memanggil gadis itu, lalu ia juga mendengar Aigis yang berkata,

"Jangan lagi panggil aku kakak, Metis."

.

.

Ruuki merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Dari arena pertarungan, ia langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, rasanya kurang lebih hampir sama seperti saat setelah kejadian rumahnya terbakar.

Kehidupan sosial gadis itu di dunia nyata dulunya nyaris nol. Sejak dulu dia memang sangat tidak pandai bergaul, bicara dengan orang lain hanya seperlunya, tidak akan angkat bicara kalau tidak ditanya atau disuruh. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika dia masuk ke asrama ini. Oke, tidak berubah sepenuhnya, sih, tetapi tetap saja ia merasakan ada yang berubah dari dalam dirinya.

Walau pun asrama yang ia tempati ini terbentuk karena mereka adalah pengguna persona, tetapi orang-orang yang didalamnya sangat hangat –dan Ruuki tidak pernah menemukan orang-orang seperti mereka. Entah mereka bersikap hangat karena ia 'senasib' dengan mereka atau memang mereka orang baik. Intinya, Ruuki mendapatkan kehangatan yang berbeda di tempat ini.

Dan mungkin untuk pertama kalinya setelah Chidori, Ruuki memiliki teman. Gadis itu memiliki orang lain selain keluarganya yang bisa ia anggap sebagai orang-orang istimewa di dalam hidupnya. Astaga, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia pun bisa merasakan cinta pertama! Oke, ini 'kemajuan' pesat. Tetapi ini bukanlah intinya.

Intinya adalah ketika ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia dambakan, yakni teman-teman, sekarang ia malah harus melawan mereka. Seakan semua yang pernah mereka lalui selama berbulan-bulan lalu hanya ada dalam mimpi, yang setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya ia harus menghadapi fakta bahwa mereka adalah musuhnya.

Sebuah godaan besar yang menggiurkan tiba-tiba merasuki pikiran Ruuki. Mungkin tidak salah juga kalau ia kembali ke masa lalu. Selain ia bisa menyelamatkan Minato, ia juga bisa menyelamatkan kakaknya dan bahkan orangtuanya. Ya, tepat seperti kata Yukari.

Lalu, tiba-tiba pandangan mata Ruuki menangkap sosok anak laki-laki kecil berkulit putih pucat dan mengenakan pakaian bergaris hitam-putih, seperti tahanan penjara. Wajah yang sangat tidak asing bagi Ruuki. Dan sosok itu bahkan seharusnya tidak ada lagi disana.

"Halo, Ruuki-chan, kita bertemu lagi," sapa anak laki-laki itu.

"Pharos…kenapa kau…?"

"Aku memang selalu bersamamu, ingat?" tanya Pharos. "Ruuki-chan, kau tidak boleh bimbang. Minato-kun juga tidak bimbang, lho."

"Minato-kun?"

"Saat masing-masing dari kalian berpikir untuk membunuhku atau tidak waktu itu, Minato-kun menurutku adalah satu-satunya yang dengan tegas berpikir untuk tidak membunuhku, lalu ia tidak pernah mengganti atau menyesali pilihan itu.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa Aigis adalah pemimpinmu, maka dari itu kau ingin mengikutinya? Jika kau berpikir untuk pergi ke masa lalu untuk mengubah apa yang terjadi, berarti kau telah menyesali pilihan utamamu.

"Dan lagi menurutku, sekalipun kalian pergi ke masa lalu, kalian tidak akan bisa mengubah apa pun. Kuyakin nantinya saat ini akan datang juga, dan pada akhirnya kejadian ini akan berputar terus dan berulang-ulang," jelas Pharos.

"Maksudmu…"

"Ya, kita tidak bisa mengubah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, tetapi kita bisa bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik," kata Pharos. "Nah, Ruuki-chan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

Ruuki membuka matanya. Nuansa warna biru ada di sekitarnya. Ia sedang ada di dalam sebuah lift. Ini bukanlah elevator biasa. Ini adalah Ruang Velvet. Igor dan Elizabeth terlihat sudah menunggunya membuka mata.

Tunggu, bukankah tadi di kamar ia bersama Pharos? Apakah itu hanya mimpi?

"Selamat datang di Ruang Velvet," sapa Elizabeth seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menghadapi _satu hari_ yang sangat berat," ujar Igor dengan senyum khasnya. "Tetapi jangan khawatir, semuanya akan segera berakhir disaat yang sudah ditentukan. Dan jika kau terbebas dari masalahmu _hari ini_, maka misimu di Port Island sudah selesai. Kau senang?"

"Hei, bolehkah kutanya sesuatu?" tanya Ruuki. "Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan saat pertama aku dan Minato-kun bertemu denganmu: kenapa aku?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang jawaban pertanyaan itu. Aku, Elizabeth, kakakmu, dan teman-temanmu pun tidak. Karena jawabannya hanya ada dalam dirimu," jawab Igor. "Nah, kau harus segera kembali ke duniamu, sebab ada seorang gadis yang memanggilmu."

.

.

Ruuki membuka matanya lagi. Kini ia ada di kamarnya sendiri, bukan di Ruang Velvet. Tidak ada Pharos, tidak ada Igor, maupun Elizabeth. Ia seorang diri di ruangan itu. Benar kata Igor, seseorang di luar kamarnya mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar, dan ditemuinya Fuuka yang bertampang sangat cemas. Setelah menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, Ruuki turun ke _lounge_ dan menemui Aigis.

"Aigis," kata Ruuki, membuat Aigis yang awalnya duduk sekarang berdiri. "Waktu itu, saat kubilang bahwa aku tidak pernah melihatmu berbeda dan sama saja seperti kami, aku serius. Kau bukan robot bagiku, Aigis, kau adalah teman yang berharga untukku. Kuyakin, yang lain pun akan berpikir demikian."

"Ruuki-san…terimakasih…!" ujar Aigis sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Ruuki, Aigis, Fuuka, dan Metis kembali ke arena pertarungan. Mereka lihat kini yang menjadi lawan mereka adalah Junpei dan Koromaru. Jika sebelumnya duo elemen listrik, sekarang duo elemen api. Dua sisi berimbang, karena di kelompok Aigis tidak ada yang memiliki kelemahan elemen api, sedangkan kelemahan Junpei hanya dipegang Metis, dan kelemahan Koromaru bisa diatasi dengan kekuatan _wild card_ Ruuki dan Aigis.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Aigis dan timnya berhasil 'membuat' Junpei dan Koromaru 'berubah' menjadi bola api seperti yang terjadi pada Akihiko dan Ken. Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya, baik menurut Ruuki maupun Fuuka. Bagaimana pun, sebenarnya Junpei dan Koromaru bahkan tidak ikut berselisih, ia hanya ingin memberitahukan konsekuensi pada setiap pilihan yang ada. Malah, jika tim yang terbentuk hanya tiga –jika tidak ada Aigis dan Metis-, Ruuki dan Fuuka pasti akan ikut dengan Junpei.

Tetapi sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Kini Aigis hanya perlu mengumpul dua buah kunci lagi. dua kunci yang tersisa, yakni milik Yukari dan Mitsuru. Namun, jika Aigis sudah berhasil mendapatkan kunci-kunci tersebut, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Jika Aigis akan membuka pintu asrama, kemana ia akan pulang? Ke masa lalu? Masa depankah? Atau kemana? Aigis belum bisa menetapkan jawabannya…

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Eh, di chapter kemaren Fei lupa bilang. Kan di chapter kemaren banyak yang Fei skip, dan seharusnya yang bagian 'tayangan-tayangan' itu harusnya memang gak langsung sih. Jadi dari tayangan A gak langsung ke tayangan B dan selanjutnya. Tapi Fei terlalu males ngetik satu-satu, jadinya Fei skip abis-abisan deh…#ditampar

Chapter depan akan tamat! TAMAT! TAMAAA –*ditampar lagi*

REVIEW!


	12. Last Chapter

Oke, ini adalah chapter terakhir!

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P3F, (sangat) butuh review #dor.

**.**

**.**

**~CHAPTER 12: "Unafraid of the Future"~**

**.**

**.**

_Kini Aigis hanya perlu mengumpul dua buah kunci lagi. Dua kunci yang tersisa, yakni milik Yukari dan Mitsuru. Namun, jika Aigis sudah berhasil mendapatkan kunci-kunci tersebut, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Jika Aigis akan membuka pintu asrama, kemana ia akan pulang? Ke masa lalu? Masa depankah? Atau kemana? Aigis belum bisa menetapkan jawabannya…_

.

.

Tanpa ingin beristirahat sejenak di asrama, Aigis, Metis, Ruuki, dan Fuuka tetap berada di arena pertarungan –menunggu kehadiran lawan terakhir mereka, yakni Mitsuru dan Yukari. Sebenarnya mereka mau saja beristirahat, sebab tenaga mereka sudah cukup terkuras saat berhadapan dengan Junpei dan Koromaru. Tetapi mengingat ini adalah langkah terakhir sebelum akhirnya mereka pulang, tenaga yang telah hilang itu seakan teragnti dengan semangat mereka. Ya, mereka ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Kedua orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Mitsuru dan Yukari datang, sudah siap dengan evoker dan senjata masing-masing. Karena tidak ada juri maupun wasit yang dapat menengahi pertarungan atau menentukan kapan mulai dan berakhirnya pertarungan tersebut, Yukari langsung menyerang lawannya dengan _skill_ garu.

Tindakan Yukari yang langsung menyerang dan langsung dilanjutkan oleh serangan milik Mitsuru tidaklah membuat Ruuki dan Fuuka terkejut. Hal itu terbilang wajar, malah. Ruuki dan Fuuka sangat tahu bahwa kedua lawan mereka yang terakhir ini adalah anggota SEES yang paling ambisius dan selalu memegang teguh pendiriannya. Mereka akan selalu berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan apa yang mereka inginkan. Karena itulah, Yukari dan Mitsuru adalah lawan terberat.

Jika dua pertarungan sebelumnya Metis adalah 'senjata' yang berguna, kali ini ia tidak bisa menggunakan skill apapun kecuali kekuatan fisik. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, elemental es dan angin masing-masing adalah kekuatan Mitsuru dan Yukari.

Sesuai perhitungan Fuuka, pertarungan ini berlangsung jauh lebih lama daripada saat melawan Akihiko-Ken dan Junpei-Koromaru. Tetapi pada akhirnya kedua gadis ini tumbang juga karena kelelahan. Dengan kata lain, kelompok Aigis menang.

Kini semua kunci ada pada Aigis. Teman-temannya yang berubah menjadi bola api –karena kalah bertarung- sudah berubah menjadi bentuk manusia lagi. Saatnya sudah tiba bagi mereka untuk pulang. Tetapi, kemanakah mereka akan pulang? Ke masa manakah Aigis akan membawa mereka?

"Serahkan kuncinya padaku, Aigis!" seru Yukari yang masih berusaha merebut kunci di tangan Aigis.

Yukari sepertinya masih tetap ingin kembali ke masa lalu, ia masih belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa Minato sudah tiada. Sebenarnya seluruh anggota SEES pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama, namun masing-masing dari mereka memiliki persepsi sendiri-sendiri. Khusus untuk Yukari, sambil meneteskan air matanya, gadis berambut coklat itu tetap bersikeras akan keinginannya.

Pada akhirnya Yukari lemah dan berlutut. Menangis tersedu-sedu sambil sesekali menggumamkan nama Minato. Mitsuru menghampiri adik kelasnya itu dan memeluknya. Keduanya menangis bersama.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, Yukari-san," ujar Ruuki pelan. "Tapi, menurutku ini bukanlah cara yang benar."

Kedua gadis yang berlutut itu kini berdiri, dan Ruuki langsung memeluk Yukari dan Mitsuru. Fuuka menangis. Akihiko dan Ken tanpa ekspresi. Junpei diam-diam menangis. Koromaru menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Aigis ingin ikut menangis, tetapi tidak bisa. Sedangkan Metis, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba Yukari melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan ia tersenyum, kemudian berkata,

"Ayo kita pulang, ke masa kita."

.

.

SEES berdiri di depan pintu. Aigis memegang kunci yang daritadi ia genggam, melirik teman-temannya sekali lagi, lalu memasukkan kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang kunci di pintu. Cahaya putih keluar dari pintu itu, dan SEES seakan tersedot ke dalamnya.

Seakan orang yang baru siuman dari pingsannya, Ruuki membuka matanya yang berat. Cahaya lampu biru agak menyilaukan matanya. Gadis itu sudah tidak asing lagi dengan ruangan serba biru tersebut. Ruang Velvet, ruang yang selalu ditempati oleh Igor dan Elizabeth sang asisten.

"Selamat datang di Ruang Velvet," ujar Igor.

Belum sempat mengucapkan sepatahkata, Ruuki sadar bahwa Igor tidak hanya memanggil ia seorang diri. Kursi yang berada di sebelah kursinya di tempati oleh Aigis yang ada dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dibelakang kursi Ruuki dan Aigis ada anggota SEES yang lain ditambah dengan Metis. Igor menyatakan bahwa SEES telah 'bebas' dari _Abyss of Time_, dan Aigis serta Metis sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Lalu anggota SEES yang berdiri di belakang kini tahu 'rahasia' kekuatan _wild card_ Minato, Ruuki, dan Aigis. Kini Igor beralih pada Ruuki.

"Tugasmu di Iwatodai akhirnya selesai," ujar Igor. "Sesuai dengan isi kontrak yang kau tandatangani, kau akan mendapatkan misi yang kedua."

"Tunggu dulu," kata Ken. "Kalau tugas Ruuki-san di Iwatodai sudah selesai, apa maksudnya ia akan…"

"Ya, dia akan pindah dari Iwatodai, pindah ke luar kota untuk melaksanakan tugas yang lain," kata Elizabeth.

"Dan kau sudah tahu tentang ini dari awal?" tanya Yukari pada Ruuki.

"Tidak juga," jawab Ruuki bimbang.

"Nah, sudah saatnya kalian pulang," kata Igor.

.

.

Saat SEES membuka mata, mereka sudah tidak ada di Ruang Velvet. Kini mereka ada di ruang tamu lantai satu asrama. Semuanya duduk di sofa. Semuanya, namun SEES tidak melihat adanya Metis. Mitsuru, Yukari, Akihiko, Ken, Junpei, Fuuka, dan Ruuki yang tersadar masing-masing melihat kalender di ponsel dan ada yang melihat keluar jendela, serta ada yang berusaha membuka pintu asrama. Sedang Koromaru yang menyibak-nyibakan ekornya menghampiri Aigis yang belum juga membuka matanya.

Tanggal 1 April. Mereka sudah tidak terjebak lagi di _Abyss of Time_. Sudah bukan tanggal 31 Maret, mereka sudah berhasil 'pulang'. SEES sungguh bersyukur. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan bersyukur jika ada di posisi mereka?

Ken dan Fuuka menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa saat melihat Aigis. Koromaru masih duduk di depan Aigis yang tidak bergerak. Jangankan bergerak, membuka mata saja belum. Padahal seharusnya robot satu itu juga ikut membuka matanya saat mereka keluar dari Ruang Velvet.

SEES lalu bertanya-tanya. Apakah dengan tidak berfungsinya lagi Aigis itu telah menandakan 'tugas'nya sudah benar-benar selesai. Astaga, SEES yang sudah menganggap Aigis sebagai bagian dari mereka tentu tidak rela jika robot yang satu ini harus meninggalkan mereka. Memang, ia robot, tetapi ia juga teman dan sahabat mereka.

Junpei dan Akihiko bersama-sama mengangkat Aigis ke laboratorium, yang lainnya pun mengikuti. Sesampainya di laboratorium, Fuuka langsung memeriksa Aigis dengan laptopnya serta komputer dan beberapa peralatan lain yang ada disana. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, Aigis belum juga kembali sadar.

Tetapi seakan sedang merayakan hari April Mop, Aigis tiba-tiba membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan dengan inosennya ia berkata bahwa daritadi ia tertidur. Sungguh, Aigis telah membuat SEES nyaris terserang penyakit jantung.

Saat itu adalah sekitar pukul satu subuh. SEES pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Ya, ini akan menjadi tidur untuk terakhir kalinya bagi SEES di asrama Iwatodai, sebab nanti pagi mereka akan pergi ke asrama yang 'normal'.

Pukul enam pagi. Ruuki dibangunkan oleh suara meongan Serafina –kucingnya. Ya ampun, ia tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini –biasanya ia bangun tidur paling lambat pukul lima. Gadis berambut biru itu bergegas mandi dan berpakaian, lalu mengecek sekali barang-barangnya yang ada dalam tas dan koper. Sip, semua sudah lengkap, maka ia pun turun ke lantai satu.

Saat Ruuki sampai di lantai satu, teman-temannya sudah ada disana, dikurang Aigis. Sepertinya Aigis masih ingin menatap 'kamar'nya sebentar lagi. Maka SEES pun menunggu di ruang tamu dalam keheningan.

"Jadi…Mitsuru senpai akan pergi kuliah ke luar negeri?" tanya Ken mencoba memcah keheningan.

"Ya," jawab Mitsuru singkat. "Kau sudah memutuskan akan pindah ke asrama mana, Ken?"

"Yep," jawab Ken sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, Yukari-san? Junpei-san? Fuuka-san?" tanya Ruuki.

"Aku sudah dapat tempat tinggal baru," kata Junpei. "Dan aku akan bawa Koromaru. Jadi kalau kalian kangen dia, tinggal datang ke tempatku!"

"Hm, sepertinya aku akan tinggal di rumah saja. Tadi ibuku menelepon dan meminta agar aku pulang," jawab Fuuka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali ke asrama yang dulu, mungkin," jawab Yukari. "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Ruuki?"

"Aku mau pulang ke rumahku dulu," jawab Ruuki.

"Hah? Kamu tidak langsung ke tempat misimu yang baru?" tanya Akihiko.

"Tidak. Sekolahku yang ada di kota itu tidak memperbolehkan anak yang baru mau berumur 17 tahun untuk langsung ke kelas 12. Mereka ingin murid-muridnya masuk ke kelas yang sesuai dengan usianya," jawab Ruuki.

"Lho? Bukannya kau 18 tahun? Sama sepertiku, Fuuka, dan Yuka-tan?" tanya Junpei bingung.

"Tidak," jawab Ruuki sambil menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku terlalu cepat masuk sekolah, umur 5 tahun sudah masuk SD. Jadi seharusnya aku baru masuk kelas 11."

"Astaga, pantas saja kau selalu memanggil kami –aku, Junpei, dan Fuuka- dengan formil…" ujar Yukari.

Tiba-tiba Aigis datang menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya ia sudah siap untuk 'dipulangkan' ke laboratorium yang ada di perusahaan Kirijo. Ya, karena tugasnya sudah selesai, maka Aigis tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah lagi, ia cukup duduk diam di lab dan menunggu jika kalau ada misi yang baru. Aigis, sambil menunduk ia berkata dengan pelan,

"Jika boleh, aku ingin tetap bersekolah. Apakah aku sudah terlambat?" tanyanya.

SEES duduk terdiam. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Semuanya terkejut akan perkataan Aigis.

"Tentu saja kau boleh tetap sekolah jika itu maumu," ujar Mitsuru sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kupikir kau akan memerlukan teman untuk tinggal di asrama, aku bersedia menemanimu," tawar Yukari, menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Lalu SEES mendengar suara klakson mobil yang ada di luar asrama. Sepertinya supir keluarga Mitsuru sudah datang. Ya, Mitsuru meminta supirnya untuk datang agar bisa mengantarnya dan teman-temannya.

Satu-persatu SEES keluar dari asrama. Mereka menatap asrama Iwatodai untuk terakhir kalinya. Potongan-potongan memori selama mereka tinggal ditempat itu terbayang dalam benak mereka. Sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam hati untuk asrama itu, mereka masuk ke dalam limosin yang telah menunggu.

"_Selamat tinggal asrama Iwatodai. Dan sampai jumpa lagi…SEES…_"

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

(Ada** EPILOG** di chapter depan!)

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai! Tapi masih ada epilognya nanti. Hehe. Btw, gak ada yang penasaran nih, siapa yang Ruuki suka? #ditendang

REVIEW!


	13. Epilog

Oke, chapter ini adalah epilog! Sengaja Fei post hari ini, soalnya besok selama 3 hari Fei gak akan bisa post di ffn, gara-gara mau pergi :'(

.

**Disclaimer**: ATLUS

**Warning**: OC berpotensi (besar) mary-sue, typo(s) bertebaran, (berusaha) mengikuti timeline P3F, (sangat) butuh review #dor. Di chapter ini author sangat sotoy mengenai geografi, tukang koran, kereta. Harap maklum.

**.**

**.**

**~EPILOG: "Wonderful Journey at the Beginning"~**

**.**

**.**

Setahun kemudian.

Misaki Ruu yang memiliki nama asli Shirato Ruu sedang duduk manis di kursinya. Ia sedang ada di dalam kereta yang sedang berjalan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ruuki menumpangi kereta seorang diri. Waktu ia kecil, ia sering berpergian dengan orangtua dan kakaknya yakni Jin naik kereta. Setelah orangtuanya meninggal dan kakaknya 'menghilang', Ruuki selama sendirian kalau kemana-mana. Saat pertama kali ia harus naik kereta seorang diri, itu membuatnya mual. Tetapi karena ia sudah terbiasa, ia tidak mual lagi.

Perjalanan menuju kota yang Ruuki tuju masih memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam lagi. Gadis yang selalu membawa kucingnya kemana-mana itu sudah menghabiskan 3 jam awal perjalanan dengan tidur. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah membeli tiket untuk kereta yang paling pagi hari itu, yakni pukul 5 pagi. Dengan kata lain ia harus bangun pukul 3, segera mandi, sarapan, lalu langsung membawa barang-barangnya ke stasiun.

Kini Ruuki bingung mau melakukan apa selama sekitar 1 jam ini. Buku-buku yang ia bawa semuanya ada di dalam koper, terlalu sulit untuk membuka dan mencarinya dalam kereta. Oh, untunglah ada seorang penjual koran yang lewat. Ruuki melihat salah satu gambar besar yang berwarna di halaman depan koran, lalu tertarik untuk membeli koran tersebut. Apa yang membuatnya tertarik? Itu adalah gambar salah satu senpainya setahun yang lalu.

Setelah membeli koran itu, Ruuki langsung membacanya. Di halaman pertama ia melihat judul dengan ukuran tulisan yang besar berbunyi '_Kirijo Mitsuru, peraih penghargaan sebagai 10 direktur tersukses di dunia pada usianya yang masih muda_'. Senpainya. Ternyata Mitsuru berkuliah di luar negeri sambil tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur Perusahaan Kirijo.

Ruuki membuka dan membaca halaman demi halaman, kemudian sampailah ia di bagian Olahraga, dengan judul besarnya, '_Sanada Akihiko, petinju nasional terhebat_'. Senpainya yang lain. Dengan kata lain, kedua senpainya kini sudah menjadi orang hebat. Wow, sebenarnya tidak mengherankan, sih, mengingat betapa ambisius dan pekerja-keras keduanya.

Omong-omong, sudah setahun sejak ia meninggalkan asrama Iwatodai dan kembali ke Hokkaido. Sudah setahun pula ia berpisah dengan SEES. Walau begitu, di hari-hari pertama ia berpisah dengan teman-temannya, Ruuki masih sering mendapat telepon atau pesan dari Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, dan Akihiko. Makin lama gadis itu sudah tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa lagi dari teman-temannya. Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu Yukari meneleponnya, mengabarkan bahwa gadis berambut coklat itu mendapatkan tawaran untuk bergabung dengan tim pemanah nasional. Ken pun mengabari Ruuki bahwa sekarang anak laki-laki itu tinggal bersama dengan Junpei dan Koromaru di tempat kos Junpei –lelaki yang masih suka mengenakan topi bisbol itu kabarnya tidak mau kuliah, ia lebih ingin bekerja, tetapi masih memikirkan untuk mengambil kelas D3. Fuuka mengirimi kartu pos pada Ruuki, mengatakan ia berhasil diterima di universitas terbaik di Jepang dalam jurusan IT. Rupanya gadis berambut hijau lumut itu masih sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau IT.

Ruuki tersenyum sendiri mengingat tentang teman-temannya. Potongan-potongan memori mengenai dirinya dan SEES menyelinap masuk dalam pikirannya. Sedang asyik bernostalgia, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, seseorang meneleponnya. Gadis itu melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya. '_Sanada Akihiko_'.

"Halo?" kata Ruuki.

"_Ruuki?_" tanya orang yang diseberang telepon.

"Senpai, ada apa?" tanya Ruuki.

"_Hn, memangnya kalau tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak boleh menghubungimu?_"

"Oh, bukan itu maksudku…"

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?_"

"Kabarku baik, seperti biasa. Bagaimana dengan senpai?"

"_Aku juga. Hm? Kau sedang dalam kereta, ya? Aku mendengar suaranya._"

"Ya. Omong-omong, aku sedang membaca koran yang baru terbit hari ini."

"_Begitukah?_"

"Mm-hm, aku melihat berita tentangmu. Selamat senpai, sepertinya cita-citamu terwujud," ujar Ruuki tersenyum.

"_Siapa bilang itu cita-citaku?_" kata Akihiko.

"Eh?"

"_Aku ingin menjadi polisi, makanya latihan tinju._"

"Ah, begitu rupanya…"

"_Ruuki?_"

"Ya?"

"_Apakah orang itu Arisato Minato?_"

"Hm?"

"_Orang yang kau sukai…apakah itu Minato?_"

"…"

"_Ruuki?_"

"Ya, dia orangnya."

"_Sudah kuduga. Aku sering melihat tatapanmu untuknya, aku sering melihatmu melirik padanya. Ternyata itu sebabnya…_"

"Senpai sering melihat itu?"

"_Tentu. Karena aku memang selalu melihatmu, Ruuki. Selalu. Karena aku menyukaimu._"

"Eh?"

"_Aku menyukaimu. Dan aku akan mengatakannya secara lebih pantas jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi –kuyakin aku akan bertemu denganmu suatu saat nanti._"

"Senpai…"

"_Ng, _manager_-ku sudah memanggil. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi kalau ada waktu. Oh, dan Ruuki?_"

"Ya?"

"_Aku merindukanmu._"

"Aku juga."

Ruuki dan Akihiko memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya. Mencoba mencerna lagi apa saja yang senpainya katakan. Astaga, kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar kalau Akihiko menyukainya? Mungkinkah ia tidak sadar karena selama ini ia selalu melirik Minato? Astaga.

Pikiran tentang Akihiko dan Minato terpecah saat Ruuki mendengar suara yang menyatakan bahwa kereta yang ia tumpangi akan sampai di stasiun yang dituju dalam waktu 5 menit. Gadis itu langsung memasukkan koran dan ponsel kedalam tasnya, kemudian mengecek barang-barang bawaannya agar nanti tidak ada yang tertinggal.

5 menit kemudian, sampailah Ruuki di kota tempat ia akan melaksanakan misi barunya. Turun dari kereta, ia langsung mencari pintu untuk keluar dari stasiun. Dihirupnya udara segar yang bertiup ke arahnya. Walau namanya kota, itu bukanlah kota besar, lebih tepat kota pinggiran. Bukan menghina, tetapi karena memang tempatnya masih sangat asri, jauh lebih asri dan bersih daripada di Hokkaiddo. Pegunungan, sawah, bukit, sungai, bisa langsung terlihat dari stasiun. Masih sangat alami.

Kini gadis itu mencari-cari orang yang katanya akan menjemput. Katanya sih itu pamannya. Sambil berjalan keluar stasiun, Ruuki masih terus mencari. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil,

"Oi! Shirato Ruuki!" panggil seorang laki-laki.

Ruuki melirik ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Dilihatnya pria itu bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan kecil yang sepertinya masih duduk di bangku SD, serta seorang pemuda seusianya berambut abu-abu dan membawa tas besar. Ruuki pun membawa tas dan kopernya menuju ketiga orang itu.

"Ah, kau juga sudah tumbuh besar rupanya," kata pria yang memanggilnya. "Aku Dojima Ryotaro. Gadis kecil ini anakku, Nanako. Dan pemuda ini adalah Seta Souji. Ayahmu adalah kakak dari istriku, sedangkan ibunya Souji adalah kakakku," jelas Ryorato.

Setelah bersalam-salaman satu dengan yang lain, Ryotaro mengajak Ruuki dan Souji naik mobil, lalu membawa mereka ke rumahnya. Rumah kediaman Dojima. Rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Ruuki selama ia menjalani misi dari Igor.

.

'_Aku sudah siap dengan misi baru, Igor_,' kata Ruuki dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

(Nantikan **SEKUEL **dari Wonderful Journey yang berjudul **'BREAKAWAY'**!)

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sekarang bener-bener selesaaaii~~!  
Tunggu sekuelnya, ya, entar akan berlatar di Persona 4 –gabungan game dengan animenya.  
Sampai jumpa di fict 'Breakaway'!

REVIEW!


End file.
